Vengeance, Sweet Vengeance
by mizzybizzy
Summary: Edward and Bella have lived a happy life since their confrontation with the Volturi... but someone is not satisfied with that. They taste vengeance in the air, and it is sweet. Rated T for references to sexual activity and graphic violence. but no blood
1. Bliss and Shame

**BPOV**

My eyes were closed as I took in the scents of the air with an unnecessary breath. I felt the warmth of the wind against my skin. My head tilted back, enjoying the sensations. The sand was warm and soft beneath my bare feet. The sounds of the ocean just added to the bliss… which quickly turned to heaven when two smooth, silky, warm hands placed themselves on top of mine. The hands pulled mine to my stomach and pulled me into the chest of the love of my very existence.

I zoned out, enjoying myself.

It was our first anniversary, and our second honeymoon… on Isle Esme: a place that holds both the best and worst memories of our lives. I giggle slightly at one memory.

"What are you thinking?" the perfect creature holding me asks.

I turn my head and open my eyes to look up into warm golden brown, framed by the dim sparkle from the setting sun. I smile. "Feathers."

He chuckles at the memory.

I turn around in his arms and stand on my tiptoes. Like a magnet, my mouth latches onto his. My fingers weave through his hair the same way his does in mine. His arm pulls me as close as possible…. And soon, standing is no longer an option.

This is the very definition of true bliss.

I lay sprawled across his chest in the white room. My eyes are closed, remembering my first married night with Edward. Pretending that I could still sleep. His arms were twined around me. I felt protected, loved, the way I always felt in Edward's arms.

"Can we stay here forever?" I whisper.

I rose with Edward's chest as he sighed. I sniffed a whispered giggle at the sensation.

"I wish," he says softly.

I lift my head to look at him. I know what's going through his mind. It's going through mine, too.

Renesmee.

The memory assaults me: her small round face twisted in sorrow as we tell her we're leaving for a few weeks. It made me want to cry, to turn to Edward and tell him that we were staying. I had never wanted to leave her without her parents. But everyone had insisted that we take a second honeymoon, especially since our last one ended in disaster.

She grew so rapidly, though. She was going to look so different when we got home. Would I even be able to recognize her? Part of me chastised myself for not thinking of her all the time on this trip. I was going to miss her childhood. My eyes stung as if tears were developing. My breath hitched in my throat…

"We should never have left," I choked.

"Oh, Bella," he said softly, stroking my cheek.

"Will we even be able to recognize her?"

His arms pulled me in tighter. He tucked my head under my chin and stroked my hair. "Of course we will. Her aging is slowing, remember? She won't have aged much."

"I just don't- don't want to miss- her childhood." Talking was getting harder, as was hiding the sobs.

"I know." I heard his voice tremble. "But we _did_ need this, Bella. We can't be around her every second of every day. We needed a second honeymoon." His tone changed and he pulled my face up by my chin. "I don't think I got my proper share last time."

While Renesmee wasn't forgotten, our sorrow certainly was.

**A lone, dark figure stands on a balcony, watching the final moments of the setting sun.**

It was unacceptable.

She made me look weak. Like nothing. I am not nothing. I will never be nothing.

That creature was going to pay for making me look like a fool. No one had ever done that to me before. And no one ever would again. Especially not her.

I could taste vengeance in the air, and it was sweet.

**Another lone figure paces back in forth in a dark room.**

Too dangerous. A threat. That's what this new creature was.

She refused to join us. So be it. She needed to be stopped.

Too powerful…

_They_ were too powerful. _They_ had to be stopped.


	2. Home

**BPOV**

I zipped up the final suitcase as I watched the sun rise over the ocean through the glass wall in the white room. The action had a slight familiarity to it. I looked down and placed my hand on my flat, empty lower stomach. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, remembering. It should be against the laws of nature for a place to contain both the best and worst memories of your life. The day I had discovered my little nudger had been filled with both anguish and joy. I struggled to remember only that joy.

16 short hours and I'd see my baby again.

I felt Edward's arms wrapping around me from behind. He placed a tender kiss on my cheek.

"One year ago today," I whispered, clutching the fabric covering my stomach.

Edward's hand came down to cover mine over my stomach. "I was just thinking about that." I heard guilt in his voice. I turned around in his arms to see the regret in his face. I put a hand on his cheek.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked deep into my eyes for a second, then buried his face into my hair.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he said softly.

"For what?" I twined my arms around his neck.

"For how I treated your… situation… one year ago today. How I acted. How I was willing to… to… Oh, Bella, if I would've known what a blessing Nessie was going to be in our lives—"

"Shh." I ran a hand through his hair. My turn to be the comforter. "You were afraid. Terrified. You didn't want to lose me. I understand that."

His shoulders shook with the shaky breath he took. I kissed his cheek and held him. The shaky breaths soon became dry sobs. "Shh." I continued to stroke his hair. "Shh."

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Shh." I squeezed him tighter, then pulled away to look at him. His eyes looked like they should be holding tears. "Let's go home." I smiled. "Our little monster has probably reached the family's limits."

Edward laughed and kissed me passionately but briefly.

**16 Short Hours Later**

"Mommy!"

I laughed as Renesmee ran into my arms.

We had just reached the doors leading outside the airport, where a vampire friendly cloudy day awaited us. As we had descended the escalator, it had taken all my willpower and Edward's restraining grasp to not run to my daughter at vampire speed.

I rocked her back and forth and kissed her rosy cheeks. Edward came up and took us both into his arms, kissing the top of Nessie's head. I was so easy to forget that the rest of the family was there. I was in my heaven. Every member of my own little family was combined into one mass of love and the joy of reunion. The rest of our family waited a short distance away, letting us have our moment with our daughter.

I looked down at her, brushing the curls out of her sweet face. Edward was right in his prediction. She hadn't aged much, only a few months. A few months, I could handle.

Impatience got the best of Alice. She came bounding up to me and embraced me right as Edward whipped Nessie out of my arms before she could become a Nessie sandwhich.

"Welcome home!" she trilled.

That opened the gate up for the rest of the family to welcome us.

Esme hugged me. "I hope you guys had a good time."

"Yeah," Emmett snorted. "Good time doing what? Watching CNN?"

I glared at him, holding back a growl.

"Emmett, not in public!" Esme scolded.

"Besides," said Edward, smirking. "I believe the bet is still in place."

Emmett frowned and huffed.

I picked Renesmee back up and stared into her chocolate eyes. "Yes, we did. But now I'm ready to go home."


	3. A Random Idea

BPOV

I wasn't entirely sure why, but I had had this sudden impulse to practice with my shield more.

I didn't want to practice removing the shield. The only person who would notice would be Edward… and I wanted those to be special, private moments between us. I'd only been able to do it a few times after that first time, mostly when Edward asked me what I was thinking. Each of those moments had been so special they seemed sacred. So those practice sessions were going to remain between Edward and me.

As for projecting my shield, I had practiced with one or two people before our second honeymoon, trying to shield their minds from Edward. Sometimes I'd do it with visits to the pack. No one knew I was doing it, except Edward of course. But sometimes Jake would notice my face all crunched up in concentration.

However, this time, I wanted to try something on a much bigger scale.

"I want to practice my shield," I blurted from the couch, where I was holding a sleeping Nessie while Jasper and Emmett were trying to kill each other in… American Idol of all games. Edward and I had gotten it for Alice for Christmas. It was perfect for her. She could design outfits all day, though she complained about the lack of choices…

At my exclamation, both Jasper and Emmett looked at me, no longer playing the game. Emmetts singer went horribly off tune after he stopped pressing the appropriate buttons, but I think I was the only one who noticed. I was the only one to grab the remote to mute the television to keep my sanity.

Everyone else was a little shocked too. Truth be told, this wasn't something I usually decided to do on a whim.

Then, Carlise smiled. "Of course Bella. That's a great idea! What do you need?"

I bit my lip thinking for a second. "Edward?"

He darted to my side.

I smiled up at him. "How hard would it be to read everyone's mind at once?"

"I can do that."

"Alright, I need you to leave the house." I smiled. "I'm gonna try to shield the entire house."

Edward's brow furrowed. "You sure?"

I nodded. "I have to learn how to do this without losing my temper. Otherwise I'm a ticking time bomb, remember?"

Edward took a deep breath. "Alright." He darted out of the house.

I looked around at everyone. "I need everyone to take up a different position in the house, at least one person on each floor and someone even in the garage." Alice, Esme, and Rosalie flitted out of the room. "Now I need someone to keep contact with Edward." Jasper took out his phone and called Edward. He gave me a thumbs up.

"Bella," said Carlisle. I looked over at him. He knelt by me. "If it's too much for you, try something smaller, alright? Don't push yourself too hard."

I nodded. Everyone knew what to do. They remained quiet, even stopped breathing. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Just take it easy and do the best you can." Carlisle stayed by my side just in case, by some weird anomaly, something went wrong.

"Ok," I breathed.

By now, I realized that my shield wasn't a rubber band. In fact, it wasn't even flexible. It expanded, grew, like those little animals you put in water so that they can grow 20 times their size. I felt it around me, the protective layer that saved all our lives less than a year ago. I let it grow, taking in everyone on the couch, the whole living room, the whole first floor, second floor, the whole house, the garage… I tried to identify the life-lights of each person. Rosalie was in the garage. Alice was on the second floor. Esme was in the kitchen. Emmett was on the stairs. Jasper on the couch beside me. Carlisle still kneeling next to me.

"You got it," said Jasper.

Now the trick was to see how long I could hold it.

I heard the beep of someone setting a stopwatch. I breathed slowly in and out. I tried to focus solely on holding my shield around the sparks of life-light…

Suddenly, something very strange happened… I felt pride…. From the direction of… outside…

My eyes widened and my shield snapped back into place. I could barely hear Edward's voice in Jasper's cell phone as he reported on the absence of my shield.

"That was great, Bella," I barely heard Carlisle say. "A solid 5 minutes. That's a new record… Bella?"

I still couldn't move, or acknowledge anyone in any way. I was a statue.

Carlisle scooted so that he was kneeling in front of me. "Bella? Are you alright?"

I felt Jasper's hand on my arm. Waves of calm came over me. I slowly thawed.

"Jasper?" I asked shakily.

Both Jasper and Carlisle let out sighs of relief. Edward darted through the door. His arms came around me.

"What's going on?" he asked.

I focused on Jasper. "What emotion was Edward feeling just now?"

His brow furrowed. "Pride. He was proud of you. Why?"

"That's what I thought." I looked up into Edward's concerned gaze. "That's what I picked up from him, too."


	4. Whoa

**BPOV**

Now it was everyone else's turn to become a statue.

"What's going on?" asked Esme, who was being followed by the rest of the family.

Finally, Carlisle smiled. "I think we've just discover another aspect of Bella's power."

My stomach fluttered in excitement. Another aspect? "You mean, there's more to this than just shielding people from other powers?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded. "It seems like you were using Jasper's power a moment ago."

I blinked and shook my head. "W-what? H-how…. What does that have to do with my shield?"

I felt Edward's arms loosen a bit as he straightened. I turned to look at him and saw realization on his face. He looked down at me then.

"I think I have this figured out," he said. "Remember when you told me that you could sort of 'see' other people's minds when they were in the shield? And how you could see the whole wolf pack when the Alpha was under the shield?"

I nodded.

"I'm thinking that this means that when you shield someone, they become a part of you. Could you read anyone's thoughts?"

I shook my head.

"So," said Carlisle thoughtfully. "Bella can share minds with others, yet they remain independent."

"Or maybe we still have a long way to go with this."

I wasn't sure what to think of this. I had always wanted to be Edward's Superman as well as his Lois Lane… but slowly I was drifting away from being his equal to being his superior. I was more powerful than Edward? My mind was having difficulty with that. Was I glad that I could protect him? Of course! But being more powerful? I wasn't so sure… Our relationship power-wise suddenly went from Lois Lane and Superman to a goddess and her consort.

"Bella," said Jasper. "This is a good thing. You can protect our family from harm. You're useful. Haven't you always wanted to be something other than the damsel in distress?"

Well, yeah. But not a goddess.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, stroking my face.

I just shook my head.

"She's probably just a little overwhelmed, Edward," said Carlisle.

Suddenly, Alice squealed out of nowhere.

We all turned to look at her. I don't think I've ever seen her look so happy in my entire existence. She was smiling her face off.

"Do it again!" she squeaked. "Everyone except Edward, of course. Really concentrate!!!" If she smiled any wider, her face would split… she was seriously acting like a fangirl.

I nodded and closed my eyes. Again, I took deep, slow breaths, focusing. I let my shield grow, engulfing everyone around me except Edward's. I concentrated hard on the life-lights again, identifying every single one…

_There's gotta be a loophole in that stupid bet._

_This is so wonderful. They can finally be equals. I know that that's what Bella's always wanted._

_Fascinating. I've never seen anything like this before. Truly fascinating._

_Hmmm… mommy…. Daddy…. Jakey…._

_Hi bella! Isn't this awesome?_

Awesome? This was weird.

_Weird, indeed. WHOA!_

_What the-?_

_Did you say something?_

_No, did you? _

_What?!_

"Holy Crow!!!!" I gasped.

My shield snapped back into place.

Everyone was staring at me in shock… except for Alice, of course.

"What did I miss?" Edward asked.

Everyone just looked at him.

Alice was the only one who could speak. "We _all_ heard each other! We could even hear Bella!"

Edward's eyes widened. "What?"

My mouth moved before anything else could do anything. "I don't know how it happened. I-"

"Wow," said Edward, listening in on everyone's memories of the anomaly… at least that's what I assumed.

"Absolutely fascinating," said Carlisle. "That must be exactly what it's like to be in a wolf pack. Just imagine the benefits to our family."

I thought for a second… and agreed. I smiled. I turned to Edward.

"We're doing it again. Right now. Just us."

"Umm, Bella," said Alice. "For our sakes, you might want to do that in private."

Alice barely finished before Edward whisked me out of the house to our cottage shouting, "Watch Nessie for us!"

Soon he had me on the white bed. I put my hands on his face and closed my eyes. I expanded my shield again. Focusing on his life-light…

What I heard and felt took my breath away.

_She's so beautiful. I can't believe she's mine. _

There was so much love poring out of him that I thought my unbeating heart would burst… or quite possibly start beating again.

_I love you, _he thought.

I smiled. _I love you too._

We kissed passionately and beyond. And despite the many distractions, my shield remained intact, making this night the most amazing night of our existence.

**Jane POV**

I burst through the door into Aro's office. My patience was finally worn.

"Aro!"

He turned. His papery features folded gracefully into a smile. "Jane, dear one! What is it that you require?"

A growl trembled in my throat. "Isabella Cullen's ashes."


	5. Calm Before the Storm

**Jane POV**

"So violent," said Aro. He turned completely to face me and touched his fingertips together.

"She's too powerful. She's a threat."

Aro nodded. "Yes, yes she is. I just realized that."

Triumph swelled in me. "Then let's do it!"

Aro shook his head. "Now, now, my dear. Let's not be too hasty."

I snarled. The room echoed with the feral sound.

"Think of the benefits we would gain if young Bella became one of us."

My eyes widened in shock. "NO!" My lips curled up away from my teeth. "She deserves to DIE!" I roared.

Aro turned from me, maddeningly as calm as ever. A low growl bubbled up my throat.

"What is it exactly that warrants young Bella's death?" he asked.

Venom welled in my mouth. "She makes me weak. Worthless." My vision turned crimson. The only emotion present in my entire being was anger.

He turned back to me. "And she doesn't do the same to me?" He smiled slightly.

My jaw dropped slightly… then the corners of my mouth turned up in a smile, the very smile I show my victims as they succumb to my power. "You already have a plan."

"I do. Run along now, my sweet, and gather everyone together.

I ran off, gleefully,

**Aro POV**

As little Jane ran off, I walked over to a small box sitting on my bookshelf. From within, I removed a charming photograph of Edward Cullen and his little human bride, sent to me with a wedding announcement.

"My dear Bella," I said softly, stroking her image with a finger. "You're about to make the biggest decision of your existence."

**BPOV**

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday, dear Nessie!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

And that's when Emmett struck.

"And many moooorrrree!!!"

And just as Nessie went to blow out her candle, Emmett continued, contributing a cheesy dance to every verse.

"On channel 4! And Scooby-Doo on channel 2! And Franken-"

"Emmett, shut up!" I snarled.

Everyone around me chuckled.

Nessie leaned forward and blew out her candle, marking her first birthday. What and interesting first birthday, though. The little girl seated before the cake with a little birthday hat looked about 9 or 10… and annoyed. Not like a 1-year-old baby who has more interest in a ribbon on her present than what's going on around her.

"Momma?" she asked. "Do I have to eat this?" She wrinkled her nose at the cake.

I laughed. Only a half-vampire child would be disgusted at the prospect of eating _cake._ "Of course not." I kissed the top of her head… the part NOT covered her hat.

She played with the hat and its strap under her chin. "Aunt Alice? Can I take this off?"

"No!" Alice smiled. "I need pictures first." She flitted off and came back in half a second with a fancy digital camera in her hands. "Get over there, Edward," she said, pointing towards us.

Edward sighed.

For the next half hour, Nessie, Edward, and I went through what seemed like a full-fledged photo shoot. I finally felt like the supermodel I had come to look like.

Finally, Edward and I were dismissed so that Nessie could get some pictures with Jacob. Edward and I stood watching, his arms around me.

"I can't believe it's been a year," I said in awe. "Time flies when it doesn't exist."

I felt Edward's arms tighten around me. "Yes, it does," he said softly. His voice was far from awe. In fact I heard… sadness.

I looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and planted a genuine looking smile on his face. "I'm fine."

I knew better.

"Edward."

Finally, his smile faded and he sighed. He kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry, love. But Renesmee's birth holds as many painful memories as joyous ones."

I reached up to stroke his cheek. "Let's think of the joyous ones today. We have a child, something we never really thought could happen. And she'll be with us for eternity. Our family will be together forever." My eyes pricked at the thought. We had to be the luckiest family in the world. There would never be the threat of a loved one passing away, or getting ill… at least, not in our immediate family. But I refused to think of that at the moment.

He smiled at me. This time it was genuine. This time he glowed, more than he had on our wedding day. "Married for eternity," he said softly.

Finally, Nessie was finished with her photo-shoot. She tore the hat off her head and threw it on the floor, then hopped out of her chair and made her way to the living room, where me, Edward, and her presents were waiting for her.

The doorbell rang. I ran to get it. It opened to reveal my dad. I grinned and leaped- gently- into his arms. He laughed and hugged me back. We had told him to come late… based on the whole need-to-know deal. I knew that Nessie wouldn't want the cake, so it was better if we just avoided that whole mine-field altogether. Yes, I still wore the brown contacts, I had a feeling I'd have to until…

"It's so good to see you, dad," I said.

He chuckled. "Good to see you too, Bells." We broke apart and I proceeded to greet Billy Black and Sue Clearwater. Seth was with them.

"Leah didn't want to come because, well, you know Leah," said Seth.

We sat down to watch Nessie open her gifts. Rosalie did a good job at distracting Emmett when she opened up Charlie's gift: her third giant beach ball. Emmett had an addiction to such things, resulting in her first two being utterly destroyed. So it was a good thing Rosalie was right on the ball with her distraction. However, Jasper had to intervene in order to keep the party down to at least PG.

Soon, the party was over, Charlie, Sue and Billy had gone, and Nessie let out a huge yawn.

"Okay, time for bed," I said smiling, picking her up. Any normal mother would not pick up their child at Nessie's physical age. But I was no ordinary mother.

She placed her hands on my cheeks. _No! Not yet! _Another yawn betrayed her. _I don't want to leave._

"How about this," I said. "I'll bet that if you ask, Aunt Rosalie, Aunt Alice, and Aunt Esme will throw you a slumber party. But you have to swear that you'll go to bed when you're tired. It is your birthday, but physical needs don't take a break on special days." Weird, I would not have been able to word it like that with any ordinary child, but it was becoming second-nature.

She grinned and turned to the three women. "Can I?"

Alice squealed. "We're gonna have so much fun!"

"Yeah," said Emmett, grinning. "I'm sure Edward and Bella will too."

I was too distracted by Edward's smoldering gaze to mind. Yes, "shield practice" was going to be quite the enjoyable experience tonight.


	6. Plans

**JPOV**

Finally, justice would be served. I grinned at the thought of the flames that I would soon see. No doubt Alice would've seen our plan by now, but there was nothing they could do to stop it.

As I listened to Aro, Caius, and Marcus lay out the plan, my confidence grew. We would break Bella down. She would be forced to make one of two choices: join or die.

And I was very positive that her choice would be death.

"Why can't we just leave them alone?"

I turned and hissed at Gianna, the newest member of the Guard. The moment she was no longer seen as necessary, she had exhibited potential. Though to me, she was much too tame, especially for a newborn.

"They have no intention of taking over," she said. "You know that."

"They are still a threat, nonetheless," said Aro. "This isn't about their threat to us. It is about their threat to our power."

"How can we enforce our laws if we are not the most powerful?" said Caius.

Gianna was silent.

Aro stood confidently facing the entire guard, flanked by Caius and Marcus. "The time has come, for the sake of our world, to create a new law. In order to better keep out world in order, we- Caius, Marcus, and myself- propose this new law: that the most powerful member of each coven must join us… or perish. All for the greater good of our world."

I smiled. Perfect. Bella would never agree to join. That left her one option… the option I wanted.

"All in favor?" Aro asked.

I raised my hand and, with conviction, cried, "AYE!"

**BPOV**

_You can't imagine how much I love you_.

_I believe I can. I can hear your thoughts, remember?_

I gasped, overflowing with the love pouring between us mentally and physically.

_You're getting very good at ignoring distractions._

_This isn't a distraction. _I grinned and trailed kisses along his collarbone. _It's _incentive.

He moaned and welded his mouth to mine. Coherent sentences in our minds faded, replaced by the feeling of so much love and passion flowing between us that I thought I would burst. I felt the pleasure of both of us in every spot our bodies connected. We were one mind, one body, one complete entity. The feeling was absolutely indescribable.

The first night we had done this had been filled with memories. We had laid there for hours, looking into each other's eyes as we brought to life the best memories of our existence together. Eventually, we knew what Alice had meant when she had essentially told us to "get a room." Yes, memories still made themselves known, but the experience had become so much more.

Finally, Edward rested his forehead on mine. "Renesmee," he said softly.

"Mmm!" I complained, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face into his chest. "She'll be fine with Rosalie, Alice, and Esme for a few hours."

He unwound my arms from around his neck. "Love?" He smiled slightly. "It's 11:30."

My eyes widened, and in about a second I was dressed. Another half a second, and I was anxiously waiting for Edward by the front door.

Edward came around the corner, pulling a shirt on. "Easy, love," he chuckled, watching me bounce up and down by the door. He took my hand. "We have all the time in the world."

I nodded, but wasn't calmed.

Suddenly, without warning, I was on his back as he sprinted through the forest back to the house.

"Wha-?" I blinked.

"I'm faster than you." He turned to look at me briefly, smirking. "I thought you wanted to get there as fast as possible?"

I grinned and nuzzled my face into his shoulders.

Very quickly, he pulled me off his back and through the glass door. I immediately ran to my daughter and swept her off the floor. Her hands immediately found my cheeks. Through her mind, I saw her fun with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. They had done her hair, nails, and even make-up, a completely normal slumber party… that kind of reminded me of the time Alice "held me hostage." The corner of my mouth twitched in amusement at the memory. They had then watched_ Balto_. I realized then that if Nessie had been a _normal_ child of her actual age or slightly older, Jacob's name would've quickly become Balto. I stifled a chuckle at the thought of Jake pulling Nessie on a sled, but it became impossible to stifle it when Nessie showed me that she had actually imagined it. I had no doubt he would do it, too.

I heard Edward chuckle behind me at the thought. His arms came around us, sandwiching Nessie between him and I. He kissed her forehead. "Did you have a good time, last night?" he asked, stroking her hair.

She grinned.

I committed the rest of the day to playing with my daughter. One thing I loved about playing with children was the ability to feel like a child again and play like one without being considered immature or being seen as a complete idiot. It felt good to play hide-and-seek… vampire-style, of course. I found her time and time again, though I did pretend for her sake to have difficulty finding her. Eventually, she wanted to try to find me.

"Don't go easy on me," she scolded.

I chuckled. "Of course."

I hid and became a statue. I didn't even blink or breath, forcing my daughter to rely on sound memory and sense of smell. I felt like a mountain lion mother, teaching her cub to hunt. In a way, I was. Nessie was good at hunting- well, she was good at everything really (she was like her father that way, though he would say that that trait came from _me_.) But practice makes perfect, vampire or human, and I wanted to make sure Nessie knew our scents, and could control her focus on what she smelled.

A small white thing flew out of nowhere. Nessie's dimpled, smiling face was suddenly staring down at me.

"Gotcha!" she squealed.

I laughed and hugged her. "You sure did." Then I heard a sound I had hoped to never hear.

A cry of absolute agony reverberated through the forest.


	7. family is forever

**BPOV**

Everything in me screamed to get Nessie away and hide her. "Jacob!" I cried. The large russet wolf was by my side quickly, flanked by Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry.

"Take her," I gasped, panicked. I refused to look into Nessie's face as I helped her clamber onto Jake's back. "I'm going to figure out what's going on. Take her back to the cottage."

He looked at me fearfully, but did not move.

"Go, Jacob!"

He whimpered, turned around, and darted off, his pack right behind him, and my daughter…. Her face buried into his neck, shaking.

I shot myself like a comet back to the house and was through the door instantly. Everyone stood frozen with fear and anguish on their faces, but it was Edward I was focused on.

He was on the floor, curled in on himself, dry-sobbing and shaking. I tried to go to him, but my body refused to move. All I could think was that if Edward was in this position… something horrible had happened.

The cry had been his.

He turned to look at me and what I saw, I will never, ever forget… and not just due to my photographic memory. I wouldn't forget it even when I was human. I had never seen this look on his face before.

It was the look of a man burning at the stake.

My legs almost gave way. I wanted to collapse. I felt them give a little, but then his arms were around me.

"Nessie?" I squeaked.

He didn't answer. He just held me tightly… protectively. Like he was guarding me from something… and that's when I understood.

I didn't dare speak the words. I did not want to hear his cry again. I began to tremble, my legs finally gave way. It was only when Edward went down with me that I realized that he had also been clinging to me for support.

"Show me," I whispered, and cast my shield over Alice at its highest.

_Red eyes. Snapping… "EDWARD!!!!" Myself, burning, alive….. Edward crying over a pile of ashes…._

I gasped and clung to Edward tighter. I let my shield come back to its natural position. I heard Alice begin to sob, and heard it become muffled as Jasper held her.

Slowly, I began to focus. I may be selfless, but I was afraid. Who wouldn't? But I remembered the vision… red eyes…

I roared suddenly, the feral sound echoing through the world around us. I'd know those red eyes anywhere.

Jane.

Jane was going to hurt my love again.

No, she wouldn't.

I grabbed Edward's face. "I will not die," I said with conviction. "I will _not_ put you and this family through that. Ever."

I still saw anguish on his face, so I kissed him roughly. I felt powerful. That's why she was coming after me. Because I was more powerful than her. I pulled away and looked at Jasper.

"Teach me to fight?" I growled.

Jasper, obviously affected by my attitude, nodded curtly.

"No," Edward whispered.

I stroked his cheek. "It's the only way to stop Alice's vision from coming true."

Finally, everyone in the room without extra abilities understood.

"NO!" Esme cried. "Who? _Why?!"_

"The Volturi," Alice whimpered.

"_Why?!?!"_

"Because I'm too powerful, remember?" I answered. "They want me."

Edward nodded slowly in agreement.

"I should've known that this wasn't over," said Carlisle, taking Esme into his arms. "We should inform the packs."

I cringed, but nodded.

"Our friends, too," said Emmett. For once, he did not sound like the fun, happy bear. He sounded sad, afraid.

"Do you know for a fact what they want?" Carlisle asked Alice.

She shook her head. "The vision's so fuzzy. Nothing's really set in stone yet." Her breath hitched. "I'm sorry, it's just the image-"

Carlisle held out a hand. "It's okay."

I felt Edward relax a little in my arms. I stood up, pulling him up with me.

"I'm going to call Jacob," I said. "See if Nessie can stay in La Push tonight until we pull ourselves together so we can tell her."

"Are you sure you want to tell her?" Rosalie asked.

"She needs to know," Edward whispered shakily. I rubbed his arm.

"How long?" Jasper asked.

There was a long pause, and then, "There was snow on the ground," she said softly.

"Again," I whispered. Would my Christmases ever be happy? Could I go one year without somebody wanting to kill me?

Wait, my family didn't have to face this. All the Volturi wanted was me.

"I should leave," I said.

The reaction was instantaneous.

There was a resounding "NO!" Edward held me tightly in his arms again. The whole family was near me all the sudden. I heard "Please no" and "don't."

"But all they want is me-"

"Bella." The tone of Carlisle's voice scared me a bit. It was the tone of a father… an angry father. "You are a part of this family. And families stick together. Families look out for each other. You are _not_ going anywhere." He gripped my arm. "This family is forever. And we'll _keep _it forever."

And that's when my confidence failed me. That's when my fear made itself known. I cried. Edward became my angel again, my savior, as his protective instincts kicked in, overshadowing his grief. His arms came around me. Comforting, not a cage. He pulled my face to his chest.

"We will protect you, like we always have." He put his lips to my ear. "_I _will protect you. I promised eternity. We _will _have eternity."


	8. Jacob

**BPOV**

I felt my body pound about a foot into the ground, then there was a blur over top of me. I whipped my feet up and kicked the blur. It went up and landed, denting the ground. I leaped up and pinned the blur to his dent, put my mouth to his neck, and stopped. I lifted m head to look at my now defeated opponent: Jasper.

He smiled at me. "Good job, Bella! Now… can you let me up?"

I chuckled, got up, and offered him a hand. I turned to look at Edward. His face was turned away from me.

Jasper and I walked back to the group. Edward reached for me, and I went to him.

Jasper sighed. "Edward, you need to accept this."

I looked up at Edward. His eyes were closed.

"Bella's going to have to fight," Jasper continued. "Do you _want _her to be killed?"

Edward's arms tightened around me. "Of course not. I know she needs to…" He buried his face in my hair. "I just hate watching this."

"You can't let it distract you, for _both _your sakes."

"Maybe it's time to take a break," I told Jasper.

He nodded.

We had been going at this for a few hours. By the way he was holding me, I could tell that Edward had reached his limit.

It had been two days since the vision. Nessie was still in La Push. I called her every night, but she still didn't know the details. I would explain it all to her when she came home, but I didn't want her to come home until Edward put himself back together. Until we put ourselves back together. No child should see her parents fall apart like this. I felt like I was holding my own but there were moments. Edward was only together when I wasn't. We both needed to be together before our Nessie could come home. There was hope, but we just had to believe it.

Suddenly, Alice cussed.

We all turned to look at her.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

Her nose wrinkled. "The rest of the day just disappeared."

"Jacob," I said. "I guess I need to talk to him, huh?"

"I _think_," she snarled at the word, "you're going to."

Edward handed me my cell phone. He had been keeping it safe while I was sparring with Jasper. And of course at that exact moment it vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Bella, I need answers now." He didn't sound happy. I grimaced.

"I'll meet you at La Push."

I was the only vampire allowed on the reservation. And that was only when Nessie was there. It was probably because everyone knew me there, and Jacob had convinced them that I was pretty much the same person. I felt weird, though. The rest of the family was restricted to the border. Except for Edward , of course. But he could only come when I did. And Carlisle when a doctor with knowledge of the supernatural was needed.

"Alright," said Jacob.

I turned to Edward. He was not going to like what I was going to say next.

"I want to talk to him alone."

The field was suddenly filled with marble statues.

"Bella," Edward choked. "Are you sure?"

I took his hand. "You can accompany me to the border."

Edward nervously played with the radio as I drove to La Push. He settled on his favorite oldies station, filling the car with a fun big band tune.

"What's this?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood by getting our minds off of our impending doom.

"Glenn Miller. Pennsylvania 6-5000," he said. I saw him smirk at me, but without the twinkle in his eye which usually came with the expression. "What do you think?"

_Ring!_

_Pennsylvania 6-5000!_

I tilted my head, listening as the brass instruments started up again after the quick lyric. "Definitely catchy."

He chuckled.

"What were the forties like?" I asked.

"Okay," he said. "We were on the run, most of the time. Trying to avoid the draft. It would become a little too obvious that we weren't human in that setting." He smirked again. "But there were some good films in that decade.

A new, slower tune started playing.

"What's this one?"

He smiled. "Moonlight Serenade."

I grinned. "That's an appropriate sounding title."

I had sudden images in my head of Edward and I dancing in an old 40's film. Me in a beautiful flowing dress and hair in the typical 40's curl, and he in a nice suit, with the smirk and eye twinkle…

We arrived at the border. Edward leaned over and kissed me passionately for a few minutes, then he touched his forehead to mine and cupped my face in his hands.

"Be safe," he whispered. "Please."

I wound my arms around his neck, burying my face into his neck. "I will."

He kissed my hair, then got out of the car.

"I'll wait here," he said.

I drove off to Jacob's house. He was waiting outside, arms folded over his chest.

"Nessie's asleep," he said the moment I got out. "Now talk."

I nodded, then led him into the trees.

"The Volturi are coming back," I blurted, not looking at him.

I waited for his reaction…

"What?!" he snarled.

I looked up to see him shaking. "Easy, Jake-"

"Why?" he demanded through his teeth. "Why?!"

I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath before answering. "Me."

Jacob immediately stopped shaking, his anger melting into terror. "What?"

I looked away again. "Alice had a vision of me… being killed… by them."

"No."

I closed my eyes, which if I were still human would've been filled with tears. I was afraid again. Who wouldn't be?

A pair of scalding arms came around me, then.

"We… we will _not_ let them get to you. You don't deserve it! Why?"

"I'm too powerful," I whispered. My voice was starting to shake. "That's the only reason I can think of. I'm a threat to their power… that's why they didn't kill us all last time…" I had had a couple of days to think about this.

He growled. "I bet that's not all. They want you, remember? It's gonna be join or die. I just know it."

I couldn't deny the logic. "Probably."

"So that's why you sent Nessie here…"

"Edward saw Alice's vision in her thoughts when she had it. He… he didn't take it very well. I don't want her to see him like that."

"Or you?" Jake asked.

I looked up at him. "Or me. Oh, Jake. I'm so sick of this. I'm not just scared for myself. I'm scared for everybody, my family, my husband, my daughter. I thought we were done with this. I thought these times were passed us. I thought I finally found peace. But no. I don't." I was on a full rampage now. "It's because of _them! _ It's their lot in life to destroy my happiness. I'm so sick of it all. I'm so sick of the _Volturi!!!"_

I spat the last word in one of the most feral snarls of my existence, but I couldn't care less.

We both stood there for a few minutes, staring at each other. Venom had flooded my mouth and my vision was crimson. Jake was shaking violently. We had to get in control.

As soon as he stopped shaking, Jacob spoke.

"It's time to tell the packs."


	9. Vampires in La Push

Jacob dashed into the woods to phase. I immediately went on alert, my eyes scanning for anything and everything. I was glad Edward didn't see this. He wouldn't have wanted me to be alone, and honestly it was a bad idea..

Jacob was fast. He was back rather quickly,

"We're going to talk to the elders, he said.

"We?" I was surprised. I was a vampire. Wouldn't they not want to talk to me?. We all care about you

"Bella, you and the rest of the Cullens are the only vampires we trust. Especially you. You may be a rock now but you're still out little Bella, our vampire girl."

I smiled. My eyes pricked. "Thanks Jake."

He laughed. "You're a friend of the family. We HAVE to love you no matter what kind of monster you've changed into. Come on. Let's go."

I stood before the the elders.

It seemed to be a very informal setting. Everyone was relaxed. I knew everyone... There was Billy, Quil Ateara Sr., Sue Clearwater, Jacob and Leah, and Sam and Paul.

"So they're coming back," Billy sighed. "For you this time."

I nodded.

Billy looked up at Sam and Jacob. "Of course you'll receive our help," he said to me. He turned back to me. "Partly because of who you are. You're Bella, Charlie's daughter. Nothing can change that, not even venom." He rolled toward me and took my hands in his. I had never seen him like this. He was so formal, like a chief, yet loving, like a father. "I've had the privilege of knowing you since you were a little girl, and watching you become the beautiful woman you are now You have opened our eyes to the fact that not all vampires are monsters. That vampires do indeed have souls. You have done so much for us. You are a part of us." He released my hands and turned to Jacob and Sam. "But Bella isn't the only reason we're doing this."

Quil Sr. spoke up then. "These are the vampires that our legends have warned us about. They have absolutely nothing against taking a human life. Humans are nothing to them. The job of the pack has always been to preserve human life. And the packs will continue to do so."

Jacob, Sam, Leah, and Paul all nodded.

"This meeting is adjourned."

Everyone started to filter out of the room.

"Bella."

I turned to Billy. Jacob came up next to me. Leah stayed as close as she dared.

"We have some new additions to the packs. We want them to know that the Cullens are our allies. Not our enemies. We want them to understand vampires completely. As you have shown us, there is so much that we still don't know. Will you come to our campfire tonight? We will break this news to everyone then"

I nodded. "Of course." I looked down at my feet, then back at Billy. "Can I see Nessie?"

He smiled. "Of course! You don't even have to ask. She _is _your daughter after all."

"Where is she?"

"Rachel's taking care of her," said Jacob, linking arms with me. "She'll be so excited to see you_._"

"She hasn't been any trouble, has she?" I asked.

"Of course not," said Billy. "She's definitely not the typical child, but I think we're all used to that by now." He smiled that me, and by some miracle I was able to smile back.

"Momma!"

When we reached the house, Nessie leaped into my arms.

I smiled, squeezing her against me and kissing her hair. Everything inside of me screamed to take her home right now and never let her out of my sight again, and apparently Nessie felt the same way.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. But not yet," I whispered to her.

Jacob, Rachel, and Billy had left the room to allow me some alone time with my daughter. I carried her over to the sofa. I didn't want to tell her. If I had my way, she'd be blissfully ignorant through all of this. But she needed to know. And she was going to take it a lot better than any other child her… or a child of the age she looked.

"Renesmee?" I said gently. "Sweetheart." I swallowed and took a deep breath. "There's something important I think you should know." I hugged her to my chest. I didn't want to see her face when I told her. "The Volturi are coming back."

I felt her cringe in my arms. My heart broke.

"It's my fault again, isn't it?" she whimpered.

"No." I kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. "No. It was _never _your fault."

"Then why?" she asked. She pulled back to look at my face.

I felt like I was going to choke on the answer, the truth. I didn't want to tell her. I wished I never had to tell her.

"They're coming for me, sweetheart."

She clung to me tightly, not saying anything. Her small body started to shake.

"Shh." I rubbed her back. "I'll be fine." I kissed her forehead. I desperately wanted to promise her that I'd be okay… but I would be lying to her if I did.

For the next hour, I held her as we talked about the things she had done: how Jacob had taken her to the beach, how she was forced to try one of Emily's muffins, and how Billy had even taken her fishing. As she got older, she relied less on her power, saving it for moments that shouldn't be overheard. This was good. It was vital for keeping up the human charade for the rest of our existences, as long as they lasted.

_No. Stop it. Don't think that._

These mother/daughter moments were so special to me. Renesmee had always kept me calm, and she was doing so now. I almost forgot about the Volturi as we talked. I could tell that it was the same for Renesmee. She was much calmer now, smiling and giggling as she told her stories.

All too soon, I had to leave her. I suddenly felt like I had been kicked in the stomach. I didn't want to leave her. What if something happened and I never saw her again? What if the Volturi—

_Stop it! _I thought. _She'll be safe. She's with two packs of werewolves. She'll be loved no matter what happens._

I clutched her to me, then, breathing in her sweet, calming scent. I pulled back to kiss her forehead, touching her locket. I didn't say anything. I recognized the familiarity of the situation and didn't want it to be the same.

"Be good for Jacob and Billy, okay?"

She nodded, her eyes glistening.

"It'll be okay," I whispered. "It'll be okay."

I was pretty positive that if I was still human I wouldn't be able to see right now. I had never sobbed so much in my existence as a vampire. It felt like I was never going to see my daughter again. I was, of course, going to see her tonight. So there was no reason for this… yet it was still happening.

I parked the Volvo on the side of the road on the border. Edward must've heard or saw me because the next thing I knew, the driver's side door was open and I was in his arms.

"Let me drive home," he said softly, tenderly. He said nothing else. He didn't even ask me what was wrong. He just pulled me out of the driver's side and carried me around to the passenger side.

He got us home quickly. Then he took me out of the car and immediately dashed for our cottage. He didn't bother going through the house first.

He pulled me into the living room and held me in his lap on the couch, my face pressed to his chest. We stayed in this embrace until I started to calm down. Then he pulled my face away from his chest and looked at me, thumbs stroking my cheeks.

"It's alright, love," he said softly. "We'll get through this. And Nessie will be fine no matter what happens." He gave me a half-hearted version of my favorite crooked grin. "She's the most protected child in the world." He placed a tender kiss on my lips.

"I know." I placed a hand on his. "I just hate leaving her."

"Me too." I looked into his eyes on saw my pain and sadness there.

I took both his hands off my face and squeezed them. "We'll see her again tonight."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Tonight?"

"Billy wanted me to come to a pack campfire tonight. He wants to show some of the newest pack members that not all vampires are the same. He wants me to be proof of that. I'm sure they'd let you come, too."

His hands tightened around mine as he nodded. I figured that he didn't want me out of his sight any more than necessary.

To tell the truth, I felt the same way about him.


	10. Lies

Chapter 10

**BPOV**

"I don't like this," said Alice, following us towards the front door.

Edward sighed. "We'll be fine, Alice."

"But I can't _see_."

"Alice." I turned to her. "The wolves will not hurt us."

Her face fell. "It's not the wolves I'm worried about."

There was silence for a moment, then Edward said softly, "One of the safest places we can be right now is La Push."

I was still ridiculously happy about the new alliance between the Cullens and the wolves… so happy that I didn't even think about what Alice was worried about or of what we'd be safe from. Finally, they had realized that they sought to achieve the same goals: to preserve human lives and the lives of their own. When I had called Billy to see if Edward could come, there was no hesitation. I thought back to a fuzzy human memory, before I was a vampire and after Edward came back. The two magnets. I had tried to force them together, fighting the laws of nature instead of working with them. Well, now the magnets were working together. Were they still repulsed by each other? Yeah. It wasn't like I could change our opinions on how we smell to each other. But the magnets were now working together for a common goal, creating a stronger force, not to mention a much easier life for me.

Alice sighed in resignation. "Fine. Just be careful? Please?"

Edward smiled and hugged her. "As always, Alice."

We got into the Volvo and took off for La Push.

I grabbed Edward's hand. "I think we can take Renesmee home tonight." I squeezed his hand.

He smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that." He squeezed back. "This is going to be interesting."

"Have you actually ever been _in _La Push before?" I asked curiously.

"My first time was when we brought Jacob back after he was injured in the newborn attack," he said. "When we negotiated the treaty, it was on neutral ground." He turned to me briefly and smiled. "Let's just say that it's not going to be only the young wolves who will be learning something new tonight."

We crossed the border. I couldn't stop the thrill that went through me. _We _had crossed the border.

We pulled up in front of Jacob's place and got out. Before we could even take a step toward the house, a small blur launched itself into Edward's arms. He laughed squeezing Renesmee to his chest and placing a kiss on her forehead, before setting her down.

"Can I go home, _now?" _ she asked.

I smiled. "Yep."

Her smile would've lit up the darkest of voids.

Jacob then came out, smiling. He hugged me first, then… to my shock and joy… Edward. Yet more proof of the new alliance between us.

"So, where's this campfire?" I asked.

Jake squatted so that Nessie could easily get on his back. "On the beach. It's already started. The elders wanted to warn everyone first."

"So what exactly are we doing here, tonight?" Edward asked.

"It's basically a Q&A session," said Jake. We started walking toward the beach. "They'll ask you guys questions and stuff."

"Questions like…" I prodded.

"Rumor squashing, 'what's it like' questions, and they're kids so be prepared for some really stupid questions," he laughed.

We continued a little toward the beach, then Jacob spoke again, letting Nessie down.

"Wait here," he said. "I'm gonna sort of announce you."

I nodded. Nessie came over and wrapped her arms around my waist. Jacob disappeared over the hill.

I leaned against Edward's chest. His arms wrapped around me. We waited in silence, watching the sun set.

It wasn't long before Jacob came back.

"Okay, guys. We're ready for ya."

I took a deep breath and followed Jacob down the hill. The last time I came to a pack campfire, I had been human. I had been "the vampire girl." I had been accepted. But now I was a vampire. I was their sworn enemy. How were they going to take me now?

There was a collective gasp as we approached the Quileute's sitting around the fire. The boys I didn't recognize gaped at me and Edward, especially when Jake's pack (except for Leah, of course) got up to greet us. When Seth hugged me, I heard a low growl.

"It's alright," I heard Sam say.

Billy spoke.

"Everyone, this is Edward and Bella Cullen. Yes, they are vampires. But they are also our friends." He smiled at me. "I've known Bella since she was a little human girl."

The new member of the pack looked like they were about to lose their eyeballs, their eyes were so wide.

Edward and I sat down in the circle, Seth on one side and Jake on the other. Nessie climbed into my lap.

For the second tim, I heard the stories of the Quileute wolves. This time, I would remember them, word-for-word. I no longer had my pitiful human memory.

"Alright," Billy turned to us, once finished. "I will open it up to questions for tonight's guests."

Hands shot up like rockets.

"However," Billy continued. The hands sank a little. "Let's be nice to our guests. Remember, they- like us- seek to preserve human life. They do not drink human blood. _Please _be respectful."

The hands stood completely erect again. Edward looked at me before pointing at one boy, who looked- to my horror- to be about 12 or 13.

"Do you need to breath?" the boy asked.

"Go ahead," I said very quietly.

"No," said Edward. "We don't. But we do because we like to. It allows us to taste the air. It's also just an old human habit that's hard to let go.

Quil raised his hand.

I laughed. "Go ahead."

Quil grinned. "This is for each of you_. _What is your favorite animal? To drink?"

There were a few sounds of disgust. But others just chuckled.

I talked first. "Well, personally. I don't really have a favorite yet. I'm only a little over a year old… as a vampire. But predators are the best." I turned to Edward.

He smirked. "Definitely… mountain lion."

"How old are you guys?" one boy asked.

Edward spoke first. "17."

I snorted.

"But how long have you _been _17?"

I burst out into giggles.

Edward leaned forward, grinning at me. "A while."

I clapped a hand over my mouth.

Edward continued. "I was born in 1901."

The boy gaped. "Whoa."

Edward turned back to me.

"I'm 20," I said. "I was changed only a couple days before my 19th birthday." I pointed at another boy.

"This one is mostly for you, Bella, since it was more recent… What's it like to be… changed?"

I froze.

Edward's arm tightened around me. "Bella's situation was unique… she—"

"No." I closed my eyes, clutching the now sleeping Nessie in my arms. I let me shield recede just long enough to think, _I'm so sorry, my love. I lied to you. I felt it all._

It was his turn freeze.

"It hurt," I said. "It felt like I was being burned alive. If I could've spoke, I probably would've begged for someone to kill me."

I felt Edward bury his face in my hair.

"But when I opened my eyes, it was… amazing. I was literally seeing the world with new eyes. I had never felt better in my life, despite the confusion I felt from missing two days."

We continued the Q&A session. Edward didn't speak, or move, the entire time.

"Please say something," I begged from the passenger seat.

He just stared ahead at the road.

I looked down at my hands. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm so so sorry I lied to you. I just wanted you to be happy. I didn't want you to know I was in pain."

He continued to stare blankly ahead.

My breath hitched. "Please. _Please_ say something. _Anything!_ Please?"

Nothing.

I fell forward, allowing my face to fall into my hands. Edward still didn't speak. He didn't even look at me.

_What have I done?_

I was happy that Nessie was blissfully asleep in the back seat during this. The tension was almost unbearable.

_What have I done?_

I had lied…to my husband, one of the worst crimes a wife could commit.

_What was I thinking?_

We parked in the garage and just sat there, not saying anything. After a moment, Edward got out of the car and took Nessie inside. I groaned, unbuckling my seatbelt before sliding off my seat and onto the floor of the Volvo… where I sobbed. I was a horrible wife. I was a horrible person. I wasn't good enough for Edward. He was probably going to leave me… again.

I wailed at the thought, receding my shield and begging. _Edward! Edward, I'm sorry. I love you. Please. Please come back! Please, please don't leave me!!!_

The door opened, and I was relieved until the pair of arms that grabbed me threw me through the door of the garage, while I screamed in absolute agony_._


	11. Pain and Glory

Chapter 11

At last the fiery pain stopped and I managed to pull myself up off the gravel driveway. I didn't even try to imagine what would've happened to me if I was still human. I pulled my shield back up…

I was flung again. This time, there was nothing to slow me down. I flew and smacked into a tree… miles away from the house. The tree toppled over.

I slowly picked myself back up. I realized that there was a horrible pain in my wrist. I looked down.

My hand was gone.

I gasped at the nightmarish scene before me. No. This wasn't happening. It wasn't…

A childlike, angelic, yet sinister laugh tinkled through the forest. I looked wide-eyed towards the sound and was slammed into the ground. Pain coursed through my body. I heard a couple of sickening cracks.

"Poor little Bella," said the voice. "Isolated from her family. No one knows where she is."

I was slammed again. An arm pressed down hard on my throat.

"Can't scream for help."

I wheezed.

My eyes widened as Jane's black and furious eyes gazed deep into mine. "All she can do is experience _this_."

Her teeth sank into my shoulder.

With a sudden roar, I flung her off me. I roared louder as my arm went with her. My vision turned crimson with rage. That was it. Now it was _her_ turn to lose an arm.

I grinned, my lips pulling back over my teeth as I let out a low growl. My previous grief was forgotten. The pain I should've been experiencing no longer existed. One thought ran through my head: _Kill._

"You think I'm helpless?" I purred. Part of my brain-a very small part- marveled at the sound of my voice. I sounded like a sexy villain… like Poison Ivy or something. It felt kind of… _awesome!_

I launched at her. We rolled, fighting to pin each other, getting occasional bites into each other, and trying to rip each other to shreds. Her teeth sank into my neck and ripped off a chunk. I screeched in rage before tearing off one of her legs. Blinding rage coursed through my body. Jane was going to die right here, right now. My mind was on one track.

_Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill._

I wasn't horrified at this monster Bella. She deserved to come out. Jane deserved to die.

Her teeth sank into my side, so I gave her a hammer-fist to the nose. _Thank you, Jasper._ There was a satisfying crunch as I smashed her nose. She fell back, roaring in agony. I took the opportunity to do what she did to me: biting a chunk out of her neck.

I leaned into her ear. "You. Will_. Pay _for everything you have done to me and my family."

I punched straight through her chest. She cried out. Her cries of agony sounded like music and drove me further. I tore off her other leg… at the same time she flung me by mine.

I cried out as I left my leg behind.

That was it. Her head had to be detached from her body in 10 seconds. There was no alternative. It just needed to happen.

I had to admit that watching Jane drag her legless body toward me would normally be a terrifying sight, but right now it brought about quite a bit of pleasure. I grinned and launched myself at her, grabbed her scalp, and pulled while holding her down with my one knee.

I was about to smash her head into the ground…

"Enough, Bella."

I whirled around, still consumed by my rage, to see Carlisle with his hand held out.

"Enough," he said gently, easing toward me.

A wave of calm washed over me. I dropped Jane's head.

"Easy, Bella," said Jasper.

At that moment, my pain made itself known. I moaned and collapsed.

Carlisle and Jasper ran to me. Jasper sat on Jane's torso and held her head. Carlisle came to my side.

"Bella, I need you to try to feel where your… pieces are."

I cringed.

"Can you move your hand for me?" He asked. "And your arm?"

I realized then that I could still feel my hand and arm. I could feel the ground beneath them. I thrashed them about.

"Where's Edward?" I asked weakly. Then I remembered our fight. "Oh."

"He's coming. He wanted to come with me, but Alice advised against it. Now I know why. He shouldn't see you like this." He paused. "Felix showed up to distract us. I'm sorry, Bella. We shouldn't have left you alone."

"Why should Edward come?" I asked.

Carlisle looked at me in surprise. "He's your husband, Bella."

My eyes pricked. "I wouldn't be surprised he decides not to be anymore."

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

I began to sob. "I lied to him. He wouldn't speak to me all the way home."

"He still loves you," said Jasper. "He was just in shock. I doesn't feel like he wants to leave you."

"He should."

"I don't think he can. Not again. He loves you too much, Bella."

Carlisle knelt beside me. "Every marriage has its problems. You've just got to work together to sort it out." He pressed something to my shoulder. "Now, I need you to hold as still as possible, ok?"

I nodded.

"Do you want to talk to me about it, or would you rather wait and discuss it with Edward?" he asked.

"Edward first," I whispered, not wanting to go any further. He needed to know, too.

Carlisle nodded. "Okay. Just remember, I'm here."

I felt my skin pull, then gasped as bone snapped into place. The same feeling occurred in my wrist.

"Now your leg?"

I thrashed it.

"Bella!"

We all looked to the trees to see Edward. He ran to me and took me into his arms. "Oh, Bella. I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm so sorry!"

I sobbed. I sobbed in emotional pain and joy, then I cried out as my leg snapped into place while Edward held me still.

"Ssh." He leaned in toward my ear. "I'll never, ever leave you Bella. I _promise_. Never again. Ssh."

My breath came out in small gasps as I struggled to calm myself.

Carlisle placed a hand on my neck. "We need to find this." He got up and started to search. He bent over and picked something up. He came back over and put his hand to my neck again. My skin began to pull. I held my breath, waiting for the pain… but there was none. There weren't any bones to reattach.

I laid there, finally able to relax. The pain wasn't gone. There were still stings from Jane's bites. I felt Edward's hand on my neck, feeling the stinging scars. He kissed my forehead.

"We need to talk," I whispered.

He rested his forehead on mine. "We will, as soon as you're taken care of. Carlisle wants you to hold still."

"Okay," I whispered. Then… "Where's Renesmee?" Was she okay? Felix…

"She's back at the house, sleeping. Rose and Esme are with her," Edward soothed.

Why was he so kind? I thought he hated me? He was acting as if nothing had happened. I lied to him. Shouldn't he be troubled? Shouldn't he be feeling like he can't trust me anymore? I had thought that we were in a fight. But, the way he looked at me, there was no way you could tell. He looked at me with the deepest love and concern…

Emmett and Alice came running in.

"I'm so sorry," Alice cried. "I should've seen this."

"It's fine," said Edward. "She's fine." He leaned in toward my ear again. "I'm proud of you. You've done well. You've come a long way." His eyes sparkled. "And I sort of wish I could've seen it."

I smiled slightly.

"Carlisle," Jasper called. "What are we going to do about Jane?"

Carlisle sighed. "I don't want to kill her."

"What else are we going to do?" Edward growled. "We can't send her back."

"Keep her pieces in the basement," said Emmett, shrugging.

Jasper nodded. "Maybe we maybe we could use her to convince the Volturi to leave us alone."

We all looked at Alice.

"She shook her head. "It's best just to let her go. But put her pieces together far away from here."

"I want to ask her a few things first," said Carlisle. He turned to me. "As soon as Bella feels up to it."

I struggled to sit up, wincing a bit. Edward helped and pulled me into his lap.

"I can do it," I said. I closed my eyes to help myself focus.

I let my shield expand. I didn't want to do this at max. For one, I wasn't in the best shape at the moment. For another, I thought it best to still leave everyone's thoughts private. Besides, I hadn't perfected the technique anyway.

I could detect Edward's light. He was safe under my shield. I expanded it further…

"Bella," Edward whispered. "Shield me last, so I can tell Carlisle when you're done. It will let you focus better."

I nodded and reluctantly peeled the shield back off Edward. Soon, I had everyone but Jasper and Edward shielded. Jasper was going to be tricky. I had to separate him from Jane's remains. My face scrunched in concentration.

"Jasper," said Edward. "Let go of Jane's head. It'll make it easier on Bella."

Thank. You. Edward. He really was good at reading my face… and occasionally thinking logically.

My shield enveloped Jasper, then Edward.

"Alright," said Edward. "She's got it."

I kept my eyes shut, focusing on the lights under my shield and keeping them under my shield.

I heard cracking and popping. Gasping. Whimpering. Growling. I cringed. Edward held me close.

"Let me go," I heard Jane say.

"We will," said Carlisle.

Edward let out a sudden feral snarl. "She came to kill Bella against Aro's orders!"

"Why?"Carlisle asked.

"She makes me weak!" she screeched and… _sobbed?_ "At last I was something. I was important. Not a stupid little girl who just got in the way… until _she _came along. She made me that little girl again! That helpless, pathetic little human. _I hate her!!!_"

I was practically hyperventilating by the time she finished.

"Ssh," said Edward. "Don't listen to her. Listen to me." He hummed my lullaby.

Jane continued to rant while I focused on my lullaby to help me focus on my shield. I would have Carlisle tell me later. I wanted to know what it was that gave her pleasure when she hurt people.

I heard a crack and a crack and a high keening… then silence.

"You can relax now," Edward whispered.

I let my shield slide back into place and opened my eyes.

"Get Felix's remains," said Carlisle to Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. "Take both of them to Canada. Make sure that they'll be able to put themselves back together. Then make sure you're out of there before they do start putting themselves together."

Jasper grabbed Jane's head again as Alice and Emmett ran back to the house for bags and Felix. Carlisle knelt before me.

"How are you?"

"It still stings."

"It will go away soon." He put a hand over each spot where something was reattached. "Move your hand around for me?"

I moved my hand in small circles. It felt like it had never been torn off.

"Now your arm?"

I did the same with my arm. It felt perfect.

"Good. Now tilt your head to the right."

I complied.

"Left."

I hissed in pain.

Carlisle placed a hand over the reattached spot on my neck. It was a soothing touch.

"She bit you here?" he asked.

I nodded gingerly.

He leaned in a little to look at my neck. "It reattached nicely." He leaned back again to smile at me. "You're going to have some nice battle scars."

I smiled back.

"Alright, let's try that leg." He took one of my arms and looked over at Edward. "Help me ease her up."

They both slowly helped me back onto my feet. I kept my weight on my good- or never detached- leg.

"Bella," said Carlisle. "Put your weight on your other leg."

I did.

But my weight wasn't completely on it. Edward and Carlisle were still holding me up. They solely eased me down, gradually adding my weight to my leg. Soon all weight was on it…

And I was fine.

With their hands on me, I took one step, and another, and another…

I was perfectly fine.

Edward took me into his arms, crushing me to his chest in relief. I couldn't even begin to imagine what it must have been like for him to see me like that. Just the thought of the possibility of _him_ lying on the ground in pieces was too much for me. I crushed him back.

I pulled back a little after a minutes to look at Carlisle.

"This isn't over, is it?" I whispered.

Edward buried his face in my hair.

"No," said Carlisle. "I think that this is far from over."


	12. Understanding

**JPOV**

I gasped as the last of my limbs snapped into place. I tilted my head from side to side, hearing smaller cracks. I tested every joint in this manner before I got up. I looked over and saw Felix reattaching his leg.

"So it almost worked." He grunted as his leg snapped back.

"I wasn't expecting her to be that strong of a fighter. I was prepared for a newborn."

"And you don't think the Cullens would've trained her to protect herself?"

"We both turned and looked up to see Demetri. We were in trouble. That much was clear.

"Aro's not happy with us," I said.

"Not entirely, no," said Demetri. "It would have, of course, bee much smarter to come I greater umbers. But, it serves as a good warning. It'll keep them together. We won't have to track them all down when the time comes."

"But wouldn't it be better, strategically, if they were separated?" Felix asked.

"Not in this case. Remember, there are members of the Olympic coven that Aro wants in the guard."

I hissed. "The only way would ever be able to convince them to join us is to take out Bella. She's too powerful!"

"It's all in the plan… the plan that will now have to be changed." Demetri sighed. "Come along. Let's go home."

**BPOV**

"Do they know?" I asked.

"Yes," said Edward. "Just not Renesmee."

Edward had decided to carry me home, probably from old habit.

"I just want you to take it easy," he had said. "So does Carlisle." Then he had used his ultimate weapon on me: his smoldering gaze. "Please?"

How could I refuse that?

Now we were approaching the house.

"Are you feeling alright, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I feel perfectly fine," I said.

I heard a collective sigh from the house. Apparently, they had been a little worried. Carlisle's question and my answer gave them peace of mind.

"Edward," said Carlisle. "She's fine. Let her walk so that they can see that she's fine."

Edward nodded and set me down, but he kept an arm around my waist.

We entered the house just as Emmett ran out of the house with bags, one empty and one full. I tried not to think about what the full bag was filled with. As soon as we entered the house, I was bombarded by Alice, Esme, and Rosalie. Rosalie gave me a light hug.

Esme gave me a tighter one (Carlisle had to warn her to take it easy on me). "I'm so glad you're okay," she said.

Alice was fussing over my torn clothes. I looked down. My pant leg was gone.

"Those were designer jeans!" she complained. "One-of-a-kind. Designed to fit ONLY you."

"Bella is torn to pieces and all you can think about is the condition of her jeans?" asked Edward, slightly irritated

"One-of-a-kind!" she whined.

"And still are," I said. I looked down at my jeans again. "I don't think there are any jeans with this design." I grinned. "Half pants, half shorts!"

Alice scowled. "You look like some kind of warrior woman."

"That's because she is," said Edward, smiling. He kissed my hair

Alice growled.

"Nessie?" I asked, looking at Esme.

"Thank you."

She smiled wider. "It's never a problem."

Edward pulled me onto the couch.

"So Felix came here?" I asked as Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes," he said.

"And it took all of you?" I asked, shocked.

"No," he said. "Rose and Em were hunting. Esme ran up to protect Nessie… but he was still very fast. He knows how to evade. And then there was your scream…" he buried his face in my hair. I then noticed the crescent scar on his neck.

"I told Jasper and Carlisle to go help you. Alice stayed and helped me with Felix. I would've gone myself, but Alice told me not to." He lifted this head back up to looks at me. "you have no idea how hard that was, especially after what had just happened…"

I was forgiven. That much was clear.

"We can cover the rest of the story later when everyone's back," said Carlisle. "For now, why don't you two take some time alone. I think you need to talk." He looked at me pointedly.

I nodded and grabbed Edward's hand. "Let's go to our cottage," I mumbled.

I pulled him outside. Before I could keep going, Edward pulled me onto his back like he did when I was human and ran us to the cottage. He put me down and we walked through the door. As soon as we were both inside, he stopped and stood in the doorway.

"Bella," he said softly. "I'm not mad. I never was."

I froze, unbelieving, but still managed to speak. "How could you not be?" My voice shook. "I _lied!"_ I put my face into my hands and sank onto the couch.

"And in some ways I'm glad you did," he said softly. He knelt before me and pulled my hands away so that he could look at me. "Bell, I reacted not to the fact that you lied to me, but to the fact that you had actually been in _pain._" He seemed on the verge of tears, if tears were possible. He cupped my cheek in his hand. "If I would've known at the time, I probably would've gone insane." He paused, just staring into my eyes. "Did the morphine help at _all?"_

I couldn't look at him. "No."

"Oh, Bella," he choked, enveloping me in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, love." He buried his face in my hair. "I am so, so so so sorry."

"It's okay," I said, my voice muffled since my face was buried in his chest. I ran my fingers through his hair. "I wanted this, remember? I knew what I was going to go through. So did you."

"But… but if I would've known…"

"What would you have done, Edward? It's not like you could've taken it away. Like you said, it was better this way. You would've gone crazy…"

"I would've sacrificed my sanity in a heartbeat if it helped you through the pain."

I shook my head. "Trust me Edward, it was better this way." I pulled away a little to kiss the corner of his jaw. "Actually, I only half lied to you. The morphine _did _help a little. It didn't help me with the pain. But it helped me with you."

He pulled away and looked at me confused.

"The morphine paralyzed me," I continued. "I couldn't move, even after my spine was healed. When the morphine wore off, I was able to keep still because I had already been still for so long. I wanted to stay still, to keep quiet. I knew that you'd hate yourself if you saw me in pain. I knew that it would be hard for you to bear. I mean, look at your reaction just now!" I stroked his cheek. "I wanted you to be happy."

He took my hand and his cheek and pulled it to his lips. "And I _am_, Bella," he said. "More than you know."

"So you really do forgive me?"

"Yes."

"And you don't hate yourself?"

"No. Bella, I've told you. I've _never_ been happier. The past is the past."

I had never been so thankful in my existence.

"But Bella," he stroked my cheek. "Why did you _ever_ think I would leave you? I promised you I wouldn't."

"It was the way you reacted…"

His eyes looked pained. "I hurt you that badly, didn't I?"

I smiled. "I guess I forgot your tendency to overreact," I said, changing the direction of thought. I didn't want to go down that road.

He chuckled, apparently not wanting to go down that road either. "I guess I should watch that, shouldn't I?"

I smiled wider.

He got up onto the couch and pulled me into his lap. "What I _really_ want to know is," he whispered into my ear, "what your fight with Jane looked like."

My eyes widened and I shook my head. "You don't want to see that."

"Yes, I do."

I got up out of his lap and whirled to face him. "Edward! She_ tore me to pieces_. You can't even watch my practice sessions with Jasper without freaking out! What makes you think you'll enjoy the real thing?!"

He just grinned.

I shook my head. "Honestly, what is it with the Y chromosome?" I mumbled to myself. Edward chuckled at me as I climbed back onto his lap. Straddling him, I gave him a glare, then put my hands on either side of his face. I peeled back my shield and let the memory of my fight with Jane and let it run its course.

* * *

Edward was glowing like a sun with pride as we walked back to the house.

"Bella," he said breathlessly. "That was… frighteningly beautiful. I—"

"Won't be so overprotective anymore?" I asked, smiling.

He turned to me and held me tightly. "Sorry, love. I can't help that. It's pure instinct."

I laughed and buried my face into his chest.

"I'm so proud of you," he continued. "The way you've adjusted to this life never ceases to amaze me. And… I hate to say it, but it was nice to see Jane get what she finally deserved."

We walked back into the house where everyone was assembled.

"Woo!" Emmett cheered. He clapped his hands and rubbed together. "Wave one." He threw his thumb over his shoulder. "OUT!" He ran up to me for a double high-five. I laughed and gave it to him. "That's my little sis!" He picked me up in a tight hug and whirled me around.

"Careful, Emmett," said Carlisle. "She's supposed to be taking it easy."

I scowled as Emmett put me cautiously and gently back down. I was thankful for the interference, but not the method of interference. "But it's been two hours and I feel fine!" I moved my arm in a circle at the shoulder vigorously to prove my point. Edward put a hand on my shoulder and I stopped.

"It's just a precaution, love," he said.

My scowl deepened. Edward kissed my cheek to erase it.

"So what happened with Jane?" Esme asked as Edward pulled me to the couch.

"She came for Bella," said Carlisle. "Impatience got to her."

"Carlisle," I piped up. "I want to know what she said."


	13. Blissful Escape

Chapter 13

Carlisle rubbed the back of his neck. "Bella, it was mostly a rant—"

"I want to know," I said.

Carlisle sighed, and leaned forward. "As one could guess, she's had a very difficult life. All she remembers of her human life is the pain. She has this…" He shook his head, his eyes squeezed shut. "This… incredible hatred of human life."

Jasper nodded. "There was a lot of hate emanating from her as she talked of humans. I don't think I've ever felt so much."

I looked down at the floor. "So… it's not just because I can thwart her."

"It's because you could thwart her even as a human," said Carlisle. "She has no memory of her parents, just Alec. She remembers being driven from one village to another because of their incredible powers. They… frightened people. She said if she focused hard enough on people who she hated or who had hurt her, they would convulse in pain. The power scared her. Even from a young age she was taught to believe she was possessed by demons. Many a mob tried to come after her and her brother. The twins became… legends. Enough to the point where Aro sought them out. She had been treated like a bug to squash until she met was under him that she was taught that she was above humans… a goddess, so to speak. Until she met you."

I nodded, absorbing this.

Carlisle continued. "And while I do believe she merits some sympathy, I don't believe it gives her an excuse to be the way she is. You are the one who chooses what kind of person you are. " He stood, walked to the window, and faced the rest of us, taking the position of a leader. "So we shouldn't dismiss her… _villainy_ just because of a harsh past. There are many other ways she can deal with it. Killing and torturing is the worst choice she could've made."

I nodded. It made me think of all the kinds of people I could've become when Edward left. I could've been just like Jane. I could've become angry, murderous. I could've grown a hatred of all men or all vampires. Any of the Cullens… Rosalie… Rosalie could've left and become hateful after she became a vampire. She could've been a murderer and tormenter. She had almost become one.

Carlisle was right. A harsh past was no excuse for anyone to take it out on other beings that had nothing to do with it. I remembered something I had once told Jacob: _It's not who you are. It's what you do!_ The Cullens were living examples of that. They could have been bloodthirsty monsters. That was their nature.

Then I was allowed to explain what happened to me. Almost immediately, Edward froze.

"Your shield was down?" he choked.

I nodded. "I was trying to call to you…"

"So that was your scream…"

"Yes."

Edward gathered me into his arms and pulled me onto his lap. I stayed there for the duration of the story.

"So she came on her own?" asked Esme. "She hates Bella that much?"

"Yes," said Jasper.

"So the Volturi themselves want her for the guard…" Rosalie began.

"And Jane just wants her dead," said Carlisle.

Edward snarled and held me tighter to his chest, but stopped when we heard a high-pitched moaning yawn from upstairs. I looked outside. It was daylight. I pulled myself out of Edward's arms and raced upstairs.

My baby. It just hit me then that my baby hadn't been home in three days… it hit me that…if I hadn't defeated Jane…

I ran faster than I ever had before.

I burst into Edward's room to find Renesmee sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes. Choking back sobs, I tore to her and gathered her into my arms. Edward came up next to us and gathered us both into his own arms.

"Momma?"

I looked down and found her fingering the scars on my neck.

"Are you okay."

I looked into her chocolate eyes and nodded. "Yes. Yes, baby. I am." I looked at Edward, then, and saw the relief on his face. It was the same relief I felt.

Our family was together and safe. For now.

We spent the rest of the day together, just the three of us. We took Nessie to our meadow and just relished in the company of each other. We laid in the grass, trying to see pictures in the clouds and enjoying the warm sun. Nessie observed the insect life around her with what looked like genuine childlike curiosity. She always acted so mature for her age, yet she had this incredible thirst for knowledge that she could gain from the world around her. I knelt down with her as she watched with wide-eyes a praying mantis on a tree trunk. She giggled as the insect would follow her movements with its triangular head.

And I couldn't help it. I giggled right along with her. I may have been only a year old, but my heightened senses enhanced my curiosity still. I never knew how beautiful a praying mantis was until I saw one with my new eyes. It was such an… _elegant_ creature in the way it moved and the way it looked. Even when Nessie moved on to playfully attack her father, I stayed, watching.

The mantis's small head turned slowly to look straight into my eyes and reared back. It looked like it wanted to attack. I remembered that I had heard some random fact that martial artists based a lot of their techniques on these creatures…

I felt a pair of arms curl around me.

"Are you waiting for that poor thing to have a heart attack?" Edward laughed, watching the mantis's poised position.

"He's just so _fascinating! _I could watch him for _hours!"_

He kissed the corner of my jaw. "It's so easy to forget that you're only a year old, until you do something like this! No wonder they call them new borns."

I smacked him.

"Hey!" he laughed.

It was so blissful in the meadow. Every worry gone. It was like there was no such thing as the Volturi. We might as well have been in the Garden of Eden… except for the child.

As soon as Nessie became hungry we went to hunt.

We came back to the house that night to find Sam and Jacob both in the living room talking to Carlisle. As soon as Jacob saw me, he ran to me.

"Bella!" He wrapped me up in a bear hug. "You alright? I heard what happened…"

"I'm perfectly fine," I said, stopping him before I could go any further. I didn't want Nessie to know what had happened to me. I turned and saw the little girl sway, yawning.

Edward laughed and moved to pick her up. "I think it's time for someone to go to bed."

I breathed a sigh of relief. The more of this we could keep her from this, the better. She still had occasional nightmares from our last encounter with the Volturi. I shuddered at the thought of the nightmares she'd get at the thought of me almost… of me being torn to pieces.

"No," she protested. "I want to talk to Jacob first." She stumbled forward.

Jacob laughed and caught her. "Seriously, Ness, you might want to consider bed."

She yawned again and Edward picked her up, kissing her forehead. He took her upstairs.

As soon as she was safely away and we could hear her breathing slow in sleep, Jacob wrapped me in a hug again. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes."

He pulled back and chuckled, shaking his head. "I never thought that the thought of a vamp in pieces would freak me out so much."

I laughed and hugged him again. "Ah, the way your view changes when you become best friends with a vampire," I giggled.

"No kidding."

I turned to Sam, who was smiling sadly.

"Will there ever be a period of more than a year when you're not somebody's target?" he asked.

I heard a sigh behind me and turned to see Edward. He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my hair. "Honestly," he said softly. "It's starting to get _very _old."


	14. Changes

*AUTHOR'S NOTE*

Before we start, I feel like I have something important to say to you, my lovely readers.

Thank you SOOOOO MUUUCH for the reviews!

I've been working on a student film for the past few days, and the only difference between these films and studio stuff is... the studio funding. lol I've been working 12 hour days and today has been the first day off. It's exhausting! But thankfully an absolute blast! I already miss it! (Now if I can only get a job directing Breaking Dawn... IF ONLY I WASN'T STILL A FRESHMAN IN FILM SCHOOL!!!)

Anyhoo, I was having kind of a rough day the other day. I had an issue come up that, combined with the exhaustion that comes with a 12 hour workday for a 19-year-old that includes holding a microphone on a long pole over my head on and off (yes... it does get painful. Next time you see a boom operator in the credits. thank him/her for his/her sacrifice. lol), I kinda had an emotional breakdown. Worst time for something like that to pop up.

But then I got home to a flurry of reviews telling me how awesome my story was and what a great writer I was. Thank you SO much. You have no idea how much it helped. It's really you guys that keep me going. This might just very well be the first fan fiction (that's not a one-shot) that I'll EVER complete! And it's all thanks to all of you: my wonderful readers! It's people like you who are inspiring me to go into film in the first place. So... are you ready for what the Cullens are gonna do now? The Volturi are coming for Bella! EEP! Jane almost got her...

so... a word of warning...

go grab a box of tissues. NOW!

ok... this chapter made _me_ cry. Seriously. I was sobbing for a solid two minutes. It was painful to write. I hated doing it. I really did. But I didn't plan this. I just watched the Cullens and this is what happened. This story is writing itself, guys. I'm just putting it on paper. Thanks "Showbiz" by Muse (the song that inspired this wretched tale)! Look what have you gotten me into!

Chapter 14

"So that wasn't the attack?" Sam asked.

"No," I said. "Jane did that on her own."

"My pack and I will stay," said Jacob. "Reinforcements in case something like this happens again."

"I'll let the Elders know of the attack," said Sam.

"Actually," said Carlisle suddenly. "I was considering moving."

Everyone stared in shock.

He got up. "It's about time, anyway. We all should look older. And then with the Volturi suddenly after us maybe somewhere more desolate and away from human life would be best."

I had told myself that this day was coming. I had tried to be ready for it. But I didn't expect it to come so soon. Charlie. What about Charlie? I was going to miss him. We had come up with the perfect plan to allow me to see him and we were suddenly moving to "somewhere more desolate and away from human life."

"Charlie?" I whimpered softly.

Edward pulled me into his arms from behind. "We'll get you a Magic Jack, love. It will allow you to call him and him to call you through the internet without any long distance charges to him. And all he'll have to use is a normal land line."

But that wasn't all.

Jacob was staring at the top of the staircase towards Renesmee.

"You're welcome to come with us, Jacob," said Carlisle. "You are a part of this family now."

Earlier, I would've cringed at that. The reason Jacob was a part of this family was because he imprinted on Nessie. But now, I just nodded vigorously. He may have imprinted on my daughter, but he was also my best friend. As far as I was concerned, he was my family whether he had imprinted on my daughter or not.

"I'll think about it," said Jacob.

"So we're leaving?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing's for sure yet," said Carlisle. "I meant to discuss it after Nessie wakes up."

After a while of silence, Sam spoke. "I better head back to the reservation."

Jake nodded. "I think I will, too. Discuss… moving… with my dad."

I wanted to cry. By moving we were making Jake choose his imprint over his own father… but hadn't I done the same? In a way?

It still hurt to watch.

It was another three hours before Nessie woke up. During that time, I seriously thought of all the ramifications of leaving. I'd be leaving my father. But I would be able to contact him. Maybe even visit during Christmas?

We heard Nessie get up, then. I almost got up but Edward put a hand on my back. "I'll go get her," he said, then took off up the stairs.

Carlisle gestured for us all to come into the dining room. We sat at the long table together as a family. The last big decision made here… was whether or not I should be changed. Now again, the decision to be made at this table, the decision that could cause a family fight, was my fault.

Jasper knelt down next to me half a second after I sat down.

"None of this is your fault, Bella," he said softly.

"Stupid mood reading vampire," I mumbled. He laughed.

"I just don't want you to feel responsible for something you shouldn't feel responsible for. If anyone's to blame…" Anger began to leak into his voice. "It should be the Volturi. Not you."

I smiled sadly. "Thanks Jasper."

He smiled back and gave me a hug. "What are big brothers for?" he said softly.

I felt so loved in that moment I wanted to cry. Whether or not I naturally felt that way or the feeling was being enhanced by Jasper, I didn't know. I didn't care. I just hugged him back.

Edward and Nessie came in then and she immediately ran to me and sat on my lap. Edward took a seat in the chair next to me and took my hand.

"Bella," said Carlisle from the head of the table. "Before we begin, there's something you need to remember as we make this decision. This decision is going to affect you more than any of us." He took a deep breath. "When we leave, we're leaving to disappear. No one will know where we're going. Not even our cousins in Denali."

"So we're not going to move in with them?" asked Rosalie.

Carlisle turned to her and shook his head. "No." He turned to Alice. "I've been talking to Alice about options. That's the first place the Volturi will look, and if they find us there…"

Everyone at the table shuddered. Esme looked as if she was about to cry.

"So, no, we're _not_ going to stay with any of our friends. We're not going to stay in any town. There will be no visits to cities for shopping or anything like that. We won't be going to school. We won't be going to work." He looked at me. "We won't be talking to anyone outside our own home."

I was hyperventilating then. Something I never thought possible as a vampire.

Carlisle looked at me with an expression I had never seen before. He looked like he was about to cry. "Bella, you need to understand that you may very well never see or talk to Charlie and Renee ever again."

I was a statue.

"We won't see Grandpa Charlie anymore?" Nessie asked, her voice shaking.

Edward kissed her forehead. "No, sweetheart. It's for his own safety."

I still didn't move.

Charlie. Oh Charlie. _Charlie!_ After being able to keep him I was going to lose him. After the _amazing _ favor Jacob had done me.

And Renee. Oh Renee. What would she do? She emailed me almost every day. Called me every week.

I couldn't cry. I couldn't move. Even if I wanted to.

"Bella?" I felt Edward's fingers gently comb through my hair. "Come on, Bella. Talk to me love."

No one else spoke. They just stared at my frozen form.

"Just give her a moment, Edward," said Carlisle.

Edward turned to him. "This isn't going to be one of our ordinary moves," he whispered.

Carlisle shook his head. "We're not even moving anywhere in particular."

"Y-you mean… we're going to become _nomads?"_ said Alice, shocked.

Carlisle took a long, deep breath. "Yes."

* * *

thoughts? Any? Like... the ways you're gonna kill me?

I would like to see them in nice little packages called REVIEWS! I'm not a mind reader, after all. XD Reviews make me happy!


	15. 100 Years

Thanks to the band Flyleaf for the mood music. Their song Chasm always gets me in the mood for the darkness in this fic.

Here comes the most shocking chapter of Vengeance, Sweet Vengeance!!!

Chapter 15

I was still frozen.

_Nomads?_

"Nomads?" asked Rosalie. "_Nomads?!" _She looked like she was on the verge of tears if such a thing were possible.

"It's the only way I can see that makes this work, that protects our family," said Carlisle.

My mind was refusing to accept all this. Nomads? The Cullens weren't nomads. They were the most human… and humane… vampires I knew! I couldn't see them… us… as nomads. It was too…

Vampiric.

And what were we going to tell my human family? Were we going to fake our deaths? No. I didn't want to do that to them. I had been ready to do it, but since Jacob found me a way where I didn't have to…

A strange sound came out of seemingly nowhere. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

Why were they looking at me?

I heard the strange sound again and found it difficult to breath.

"Oh, Bella," said Edward. He stood and wrapped me in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, love. I wish it didn't have to be this way.

Oh. I was crying.

_Calm down, Bella, _I thought. _It's just a newborn mood swing._

I knew it wasn't.

I collapsed into Edward's chest. Nessie hugged my torso. I felt a hand rub my arm affectionately while waves of calm washed over me. Jasper.

"Are there any other ideas?" Carlisle asked.

He was answered with silence, other slowly disappearing sobs.

Carlisle sighed. "It's settled then."

"What's going to be our story," Jasper asked.

"There won't be a story," said Carlisle. "We're going to disappear."

"Charlie will start a hunt for us," said Edward.

"We can say we're going on a hike," said Alice. "Just never come back. They'll assume we're dead after a while."

The sobs began to gain power.

"Shh." Edward kissed my forehead.

"If anyone asks, that'll be our story. We'll need to change our cell phone numbers. I don't want to give up our cell phones completely, but I don't want anyone from outside this family calling us… or vice versa," said Carlisle.

"I'm on it," said Jasper.

"We'll have to pack light. Only a couple of outfits."

Surprisingly, Alice didn't complain. She did, however, make a face.

I was starting to calm. "And Jacob can come with us if he wants?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded.

"When should we leave?" asked Esme.

"As soon as possible," said Carlisle. Immediately following his sentence, everyone got up to get to work… and to say goodbye to our house.

I hated this! They were sacrificing everything. For me. Pathetic little me. Anger rose within me. My vision turned red as blood. I hurled my fists through the wall with the most frightening roar I had ever heard come out of my mouth.

Immediately, I felt three bodies tackle me to the ground. I roared and fought. The raw anger had turned me all predator, all instincts… no thought. Something was preventing me from moving. That something needed to be taken care of.

"Bella!"

Edward's angel voice was all it took to snap me out of it.

I looked at the wall. There were two large holes. Large cracks grew from the holes in every direction. The wall was destroyed.

I lay on the floor with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all on top of me, staring wide-eyed at the damage I had done.

I didn't deserve to be protected.

Jasper and Emmett got up off of me and Edward helped me to my feet as Esme came running into the room.

"What happened?" she asked, staring horrified at the wall.

"Bella…" Edward stopped, looking at me. I looked back hoping that all he could see was remorse.

"Oh." Esme immediately calmed. "I see."

I turned to her. "I'm so sorry, Esme!!"

"It's alright, Bella. It's understandable."

That angered me again.

"NO!" I threw Edward off me. He slammed into the broken wall behind me. "STOP IT!!!"

"Bella…" Esme began.

"Stop acting like… like… STOP PROTECTING ME!!!!!" I screeched. "I'M SICK OF IT."

I did it, then. I made a split second decision, and I ran. I snagged Carlisle's cell phone and ran to the cottage faster than I ever had before.

I searched through his list of contacts and found the one I wanted.

"You'll never have to sacrifice for me again," I whimpered, and I hit send.

"Hello, this is Bella Cullen," I said as soon as someone answered. "May I speak to Aro, please?"

* * *

EPOV

I at the back door where my wife had ran through. The sudden outburst had shocked us all. She had been so controlled. It had been so easy to forget how young she was.

"Jasper," I said without moving. "What _was _that?"

"She snapped," said Jasper. "There was so much guilt building in her. I thought I took care of it." He sighed. "Apparently not."

"She's usually so controlled," I whispered.

"Edward!"

I turned to see Alice running in… then I saw the vision she had just had…

Bella on a cell phone in our cottage.

Bella, dressed in dark robes… walking through stone corridors… eyes ruby red… bowed before Aro…

"Yes, Master," she said.

"NOOO!" I cried. And I took off after my wife.

I barely noticed my family behind me as I burst through the door of the cottage. I found her in the living room on Carlisle's cell phone.

"I'll see you in three months I guess," she said softly.

"Yes, indeed," I heard Aro from the phone.

I felt as if my knees were going to give way at any moment.

"Goodbye, dear Bella," he said.

"Goodbye." As soon as she snapped the phone shut, I grabbed her.

"Why, Bella? Why?" I cried.

"You've sacrificed enough for me," she whispered. "My turn now."

"No," I shook my head. "Bella, you took your turn. You sacrificed your humanity… for me…"

"And for me," she said. "But I've never sacrificed anything unselfishly for the whole family."

"Bella!" I fell to my knees in front of her, letting my hands slide from her shoulders to her forearms. "Please, don't do this," I begged.

She shook her head. "It's too late."

"What's happening?"

"What's going on?"

"Bella, why did you call Aro?"

The questions were flying everywhere, but neither Bella nor I could answer at the moment.

"Bella has agreed to join the guard," Alice sobbed. "She's joining the Volturi Guard!"

"No, Momma!" Nessie cried. Bella closed her eyes.

"I won't let you be nomads," she said. "It's not you. I know that you all enjoy having a permanent residence. I can't take that from you."

"Bella, please," said Carlisle. "You're more important to us. We'll figure this out-"

"I'm going to tell my parents that I'm studying abroad in Italy… which, technically, I am." She smiled. I buried my face in her stomach.

"You all can still move, but you can actually move somewhere. You won't have to hide. You can visit your friends, go shopping, live in the house of your dreams."

"Three months?" I choked.

Bella pulled away from me and sank to the couch. I didn't move. I stayed in my same pathetic position. "I made a bargain," she said. "I report to the guard in three months. No contact with you the first year as I go through my changing. You guys can visit me one day every year. Once Nessie is fully grown, it's every ten years, but I'll work on that. Phone calls every six months after the first year." She sighed. "I'll serve the Volturi for 100 years, then come back to you for 50."

"That's… extremely generous for the Volturi," Carlisle whispered.

Bella nodded. "It wasn't without effort." She looked down at her hands in her lap. "They promised to leave you all alone."

"Take it back!" I begged. "Please!"

She shook her hand. "I can't. Aro said that if I went back on my word… I'd 'deal with the consequences.'"

I ran to her and gathered her into my arms. I couldn't speak.

100 years….

100 years….

_100 years!_

* * *

_*_Dives for cover from angry readers*

reviews? I'll even take death threats! I just want to know what you think!

*Dives back under cover*


	16. Broken

Chapter 16

EPOV

Three months flew by like two hours. In only two hours the Volturi tore off a piece of my heart.

We had planned to send her to Italy on a plane ourselves, but of course they wouldn't trust us to do that. Felix, Demetri, and another member of the guard whom I've never met came and took her. We tried to remain calm. Alice had given us warning so we were all able to say our goodbyes.

The first month had been devoted to the entire family. Then, Bella and I took some alone time on Isle Esme again. Our remaining month together was spent at Mount Rainier with our daughter.

Despite all this preparation, letting Bella go with the Volturi was the hardest thing I have ever done short of leaving her. Jasper worked hard to keep everyone's emotions in check. I don't think any of them realized the impact Bella had on our lives until she was leaving.

Now I stood staring at the door Bella had just left through with the rest of my family, crouched down and holding or daughter in my arms. I noticed her lip beginning to tremble and pulled her face away from the door and into my chest. Her sobs broke the silence and let loose the chaos.

Before she could hear or see any of the other expressing their grief, I whisked Renesmee up the stairs and into my room. I crawled onto the bed and held her in my arms as she cried. She reached for the bed. I loosened my hold on her and she fell forward, burying her face in the comforter.

She had found Bella's scent.

I had been numb until this point, but the numbness was leaving. Sobs threatened to overtake me, bubbling up my throat, but I held them in. For Nessie's sake.

Instead, I lay beside her, rubbing her back, kissing her forehead, and breathing in the traces of Bella's scent she had found. Then she spoke four words that shattered my already broken heart.

"Daddy, please don't leave me!"

My breath hitched. I pulled her in tighter. "No, sweetheart. Never."

"I need you."

"I know."

"We need each other."

"Yes, we do, Nessie." I buried my face in her hair. "A year. We'll be able to talk to her in a year. It will fly, sweetheart. We'll be talking to her before you know it."

I prayed that all I had just said was going to be true.

I continued to rub her back and whisper comfortingly to her for a while. Eventually, I hummed Bella's lullaby. Just like her mother when she was human, Nessie was asleep in less than a minute. I turned her face to the side so she wouldn't suffocate, then placed a kiss on her forehead.

I laid there, watching her sleep and looking out in her mind for nightmares. She had been having them ever since Bella had made the bargain. I had no doubt that they would be worse now.

Sure enough, there was one. Nessie was running with us, and suddenly we were gone, leaving her all alone. Then Jane appeared….

She cringed.

I wasn't ready for this nightmare to go any further. I shook her awake gently. Her chocolate eyes fluttered open. She sniffled.

"Shh." I stroked her hair. "You're okay. I'm here. I'm not going to let anything hurt you. Shh." I hummer her lullaby this time and she quickly fell back to sleep.

"Edward?"

I looked up to find Jasper standing in the doorway. He folded his arms and walked toward me.

"You need to go somewhere and just let it out," he said softly. "It'll help."

I shook my head and turned back to Nessie. "I can't. She needs me. She's having nightmares—"

"I can help her with that. Please. You need to just let it out. It's not good to bottle it up and hold it in all the time." He smiled. "Trust me. I know."

I nodded. I carefully got up off the bed and Jasper wrapped me up in a brotherly hug.

"You'll see her again, Edward," he said. "Alice has seen it. Bella's strong. She'll make it through this okay."

I nodded but I didn't speak. I knew that the moment I spoke I would lose it. I patted Jasper's back before pulling away.

"We'll take care of her, Edward," said Alice from the doorway.

I turned to look at her and she immediately launched herself into my arms. I held her close before letting go and leaving the room.

As soon as I left the room, I ran at vampire speed for the cottage. As soon as I was inside, I threw myself into the overly massive closet, no longer hiding my dry sobs now that I had privacy. Still at vampire speed, I ruffled through her clothes until I found a shirt that she'd worn. I buried my face into the soft cotton, breathing in her scent, wailing. My heart ached for her already.

My beloved wife had been ruthlessly ripped from me. How was I expected to stay sane through the next hundred years without my reason for existing?

I got up with my face still buried in the shirt and made my way to our large white bed, collapsing on top of it.

Her scent was everywhere. The memories this bed… this cottage… this _scent_ all contained assaulted me without mercy. I was going to miss it. All those tender moments… I wouldn't be able to properly experience them again with her for the next hundred years.

_Hundred years!_

_A century!_

I was to be without my love, my life, for a _century._

Rage filled me, then, as new memories assaulted me. Memories of what the Volturi had done to Bella. Her fear all through the experience in Volterra… her crying for the first time as a vampire while holding Nessie (I had hoped that her first time crying would be from joy, not fear)… the pure rage on her face during the attack… again when they found out the Volturi were after her… her lying on the ground in pieces after Jane's surprise attack… her scream of agony from the garage as I fought Felix, too occupied to save her…

The hurt and regret in her eyes as Felix and Demetri dragged her out of my life for 100 years….

That did it. It was my turn to snap.

I launched off the bed and through the shirt at the wall. I tipped over the bed… wreaked destruction throughout the cottage.

I found the box Aro had given Bella as a wedding present. I hurled it through the wall into the next room. I followed it and bashed it to pieces until it was nothing more than a brown, sparkly powder.

How dare he give my wife gifts!

I punched through a wall, watching with satisfaction as cracks traveled across it like a massive spider web. I was about to take it completely out when I felt a strong set of arms around me. In my enraged state, I wasn't thinking very well. I snarled and slid into an attack crouch.

"Edward. Stop!"

I froze. Carlisle.

"Yes. You deserve to be angry. I understand that. If it had been Esme…." He went silent and resorted to thoughts: _Your wife was taken from you. I understand. But you should let your rage just take control like this. You could end up doing something you'll regret._

The red haze clouding my vision began to recede. This cottage… Bella loved this cottage… if I destroyed it…

"_You're giving me a house for my birthday?" Bella whispered._

"_Us," I corrected. "And it's no more than a cottage. I think the word _house _implies more legroom." _

"_No knocking my house," she whispered._

I sagged at my memory of the night of her nineteenth birthday.

_Alice beamed. "You like it."_

_She shook her head._

"_Love it?"_

_She nodded._

The rage was gone. Carlisle was right. Some of my best… _our _best… memories were in this cottage. I would regret it if I destroyed it in a ruthless onslaught of rage.

So I cried. Carlisle's restraining embrace turned into a comforting one. It reminded me of my newborn years. How many times had it been just like this? How many times had Carlisle told me to "stop before I did something I'd regret?"

Oh, how much my father had given me.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Thank you for saving my life. Thank you for saving me for Bella."

*Author's Note*

Alright everyone. 1…2…3…

AAWWWWW! Bout time, Eddie! Haha

Anyhoo. I've just created a Twitter account just for this fic… and future fics: mizzybizzyvamp. Follow me and I'll start tweeting teasers and updates and story statuses! Like estimates for when I think a chapter might be up!

Teaser for Chapter 17:

1) Go to You Tube

2) Do a search for the song Chasm by Flyleaf

3) Give it a listen. If this style isn't your cup of tea, at least read the lyrics.


	17. Starved into Submission

*Author's Note*

I know. I know. They're getting shorter. Sorry! But I reach the perfect endings so soon!

Anyhoo... this is the darkest chapter yet. Just saying.

**3 weeks later**

**BPOV**

"Please," I begged through the door. "Please let me hunt."

No answer.

I hadn't been permitted to hunt since the moment I had arrived in Volterra. I was running on almost a month since I had last hunted. My throat was burning so hot the Volturi might as well have poured lava down my throat. I slid down the door and pulled my knees to my chest. I needed to hunt. At this point... if I smelled even the hint of blood…

I shuddered at the thought.

It would be so easy to burst through the door and escape. But two of the strongest members of the guard were right in front of it. I was too weak to overcome them at the moment. So the situation was hopeless.

I got up and paced like a caged animal, something I knew that I was slowly becoming the longer I didn't hunt. The pain was becoming more and more unbearable.

"Please," I begged again.

No answer.

Then I smelled it… a sweet elixir to take away the pain.

I slammed into the door. "Please," I roared in the most feral way I had ever heard. I could feel myself slipping away, giving way to the monster inside. I scratched at the door. "_Please!!"_

Me… the part of me that was all humanity… was horrified at what I was becoming. The monster part of me just wanted my thirst quenched… _now._

My nails dug into the door leaving long, horrific grooves that looked like something out of a horror movie about demonic possession. In fact, I was sure_ I _looked like I was possessed by a demon.

It was like watching a movie shot completely in point-of-view. I felt like I couldn't control my movements myself. Something else had taken over.

Monster me had taken over. She had my body, and was trying for my brain.

"PLEASE!!!" I roared again.

I could hear voices on the other side.

"She's losing it," said one. A male.

"Yes," said another. Aro.

"Is it time then?"

"Yes. Bring her in."

Immediately, two large vampires came grabbed me. Monster me fought. Real me thought it was pointless. My strength had waned as my thirst grew.

I was taken to the throne room. I that point I was snarling. Venom dripped from my teeth. I frantically whipped my head around, searching for the source of the scent….

Caius held a struggling young man. Blood drizzled down his neck from a small cut.

Human me was gone.

Blood. Blood. Blood

BLOOD!

I roared and fought, reaching for my prey.

"PLEASE!!!!!"

"Let her go," a voice from the gods said.

_Thank you._

The restraining hands let me go, and I launched myself at the one thing that would take away the burn. By razor teeth sank into the human's neck.

It was unlike anything I'd ever experienced. I was sure water couldn't satisfy human thirst the way this blood satisfied mine. The relief was instantaneous, and it tasted so…

The animals were cheap TV dinners compared to this. This was gourmet.

As soon as my prey was drained, I looked to the one who had let me feed.

"More," I groaned. The burn came back.

The godsend smiled. "Of course, my dear." He snapped his fingers.

There was no hesitation as I drank this one dry, too.

"More!" I cried.

And I had my third…

And my fourth…

And my fifth…

It was the fifth that did it.

At last… my thirst was satiated enough to give me back my humanity, to realize what I had done.

I had just killed five innocent, helpless humans.

Five.

_Five!_

I stared at the broken, charred body in my hands. It slid off of them leaving my hands red with blood. I stagger back into a corner. Red with _human_ blood.

My family… how could they possibly take me back after this? I was a monster. I didn't deserve to be a Cullen. Maybe I belonged with the Volturi…

I stopped.

No. That's what they wanted. They were trying to break me. What was I thinking? My family would love me even if I had killed every human in the world. Would they care? Of course! But would they hate me? Never.

The Volturi may have me, but they were not going to win.

I stood. "I'm nothing like you, Aro," I said.

Aro sighed. "My dear Bella, we are about to show you the benefits of our… traditional diet." He snapped his fingers and a group of children no older than eight were herded in. I gawked.

"Jane?" said Aro.

Her smiling cherubic face turned to the children.

"NO!" I leaped in front of them, hands spread.

My shield exploded out of me, covering both me and the children. Then, Jane was suddenly the one screaming in pain.

"Amazing," said Aro.

I finally stared at my handiwork. Every child glowed white, showing their health and vitality was indeed good.

Then I froze. Their life lights. I could _physically see_ their life lights. That was new.

I could hear their thoughts.

Jane's power was reflected back.

All without any effort on my part.

Human blood.

That's right. Human blood made us stronger. Human blood made it easier for me to project my shield.

I shook my head. No. Those were dangerous thoughts. I looked down at my bloodied hands. It wasn't worth it.

"You see, Bella?" said Aro, talking to me like some father trying to show his daughter the "right way." "See how much stronger you are? There's a reason human blood calls to us more."

I shook my head. I was a Cullen. I had promised Carlisle that I would always be a Cullen no matter what the Volturi tried to make me do. I would stick to the values that made me a Cullen.

And that included not hunting humans.

"I won't do this," I said, shaking my head. "This isn't me."

Aro sighed. "Oh, Bella. I'm afraid it's not a choice."

I closed my eyes. They were going to starve me again. Whatever it took, they were going to force me into a diet on humans.

I couldn't let them win.

* * *

EPOV

_Bella's eyes… ruby red. A struggling human in her grasp._

"_More."_

Alice's vision.

If I hadn't known what she was begging for, it would have torn at my heart.

_Horror… looking at her bloodied hands._

_Oh Bella._

I turned away from Alice, my fists clenched. I didn't like what they were doing to her.

"Three weeks?" I growled.

Alice nodded.

Carlisle looked at me curiously.

"They wouldn't let her hunt for three weeks. They forced her into drinking humans by starving her."

The rest of the family snarled at that.

I fell to the couch and put my face in my hands.

Another vision came to Alice. The two of us, together, her eyes yellow once again. We were smiling. We were happy.

Bella was strong. I knew that. She had been through so much and came out of it okay.

I knew with all my heart that there was going to be a happy ending to all of this.

I had to believe it.

* * *

The student film I'm working on is WRAPPED woo hoo! Means more free time which means more chapters faster! yay! Don't forget! I post updates and teasers on Twitter! If I get enought followers I'll update more often!

.com/mizzybizzyvamp

The banner for this story is the background of the profile. XD


	18. Stubborn

Author's Note: This chapter's kinda scattered… I thought it would be boring… but my friend said it was good… soo… enjoy.

_january- an hour later_

_bella_

I stared into the mirror at my red eyes… eyes that I had sworn I'd never see again. They were not nearly as bright as my newborn eyes had been, but still horrifying.

In fact, my entire appearance was horrifying.

I could've walked straight out of Dracula. I wore the dark grey robes of the Volturi guard over a black blouse and slacks. My hair looked alive, shockingly reminding me of Victoria.

I turned away from the mirror. I never wanted to look at myself again.

_edward_

What was Bella thinking at this moment? She had to be horrified with herself. I wanted to hold her in my arms, tell her it wasn't her fault.

Then rip the Volturi… every single sadistic one of them… to shreds.

_february_

_bella_

6 humans this time.

Edward had _amazing _self control. The fact that I was still alive was a testament to that. Why couldn't I have the same?

But I felt…. _Good._ I had never felt stronger. And the _blood itself…_

My mouth pooled with venom at the thought.

_Stop it, Bella. This isn't you._

"I. Am. A. Cullen," I whispered. I sank to the floor. "I'm a Cullen."

_edward_

6 humans this time.

I sank to my knees and clutched my hair as if to rip it out.

_march_

_bella_

3 humans.

3 humans before I got control of myself.

"_Always so stubborn."_

It had been a complaint at the time…

Stubbornness was a gift.

Stubbornness was a blessing.

_edward_

3 humans.

_That's my girl._

_april_

_bella_

"No!" I held my breath as I was brought back, frighteningly thirsty, to the room where I had first fed on a human. "I won't do it. Not anymore."

"But Bella," said Aro, looking dejected. He deserved an Oscar for that performance. "We've come so far with your shield."

"I'll do it without human blood," I said through gritted teeth. "Get me some predators and I'll be able to do just as well." It was a flat out lie. It would take a _lot_ more effort to do it without human blood. But values came first.

I stared at the helpless human man. _Charlie. That's just like Charlie._

I took a breath. It felt like I had just swallowed the sun. And then the _smell…_

I was a starving woman who found the world's best steak.

I shook my head and took another deep breath.

_Humans are friends, not food._

I smiled. It was funny… but it worked.

_Humans are friends, not food._

_Humans are friends, not food._

_Humans are friends, not food._

They let go, and I stood there breathing normally.

_Humans are friends, not food. _

_Humans are friends, not food._

They cut him. The smell of the blood hit me.

_Humans are friends, NOT FOOD!_

I took another deep breath and smiled.

I beat the monster me.

I turned to Aro and smiled. He was visibly taken aback.

"Amazing," he whispered. "Simply extraordinary."

"I told you I wouldn't do it anymore," I said defiantly. "I'm known for being stubborn."

_edward_

I stared at Alice in shock.

"No hunting for a month. Presented with a _bleeding human_, and she _resisted?"_

Alice nodded giddily.

I sat and ran a hand through my hair. "She's only a year and a half old." I laughed, shaking my head. "She truly is amazing."

"Incredible," said Carlisle.

"What about Aro?" I asked suddenly.

Alice shrugged. "No decision made yet. From the look on his face, I'd say that Bella is foiling the plan."

Emmett laughed. "She sure won't go down without a fight."

I smiled and walked over to the wall wear our wedding picture was hung. I fingered the image of my beautiful blushing bride. "She _was_ always stubborn." Then I laughed. "Looks like that's something that was intensified in the next life."

_may_

_bella_

I did it.

No longer would I drink human blood.

Aro realized this and became much less… ruthless… with me. I realized quickly that I was his pride and joy, his favorite pet. He was impressed by defiance.

"The strongest mind I've ever known," he had said. "Extraordinary."

He treated me well after that. I was usually always on his right hand. He gave me my own personal hunting grounds and made sure it always had a wealth of predators. He gave me gifts of original editions of my favorite books, as well as more jewelry than I could ever own.

I even overheard him one day saying that he wanted to replace Renata, his personal shield, with me.

He treated me like a daughter, always smiling with pride when I did something great with my shield, or won a sparring match during my fight training. It was becoming easy to like him, to love him.

But I was stubborn. So I hated him… while _pretending _to love him. I was therefore treated well.

_edward_

I knelt by Nessie's bedside right after I tucked her in.

"Dad?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"6 months until we see Mom again, right?"

"Seven," I said sadly.

"Is Mom okay, now?"

I smiled and nodded, remembering Alice's visions of the new treatment Bella was receiving. "Nessie, will you promise me something?"

"Of course, Dad. What?"

I smiled and stroked her cheek. "No matter what anyone tells you, stay as stubborn as your mother."

_june_

_bella_

6 more months… just 6 more months until I could see my family again.

Today was my first mission in the field. Jane was to lead, of course. I was to follow in the middle and shield the group. Today the guard had to… "deal with" a particularly strong vampire who was wreaking havoc in Scotland with a newborn army. His power was much like Jane's, except not as brutal. So he was to be… executed.

I was nervous, more over the groups I was with than the task. Most of the favorites of the guard were in the group and they didn't like me very much. Especially Jane, Felix, and Demetri. I was a stronger vampire than them and it irked them. Every member in the group remembered me thwarting them with my shield, and they weren't happy that I was being sent with them.

"She's going to be a liability," Jane complained. "She's only a year and a half old. She has no experience in the field and we're dealing with a newborn army!"

"She is invaluable to this task," Aro pointed out. "You will need her. And she won't be fighting."

So that was it. I was the shield generator.

Jane scowled. "Fine." And with that she whirled, her cloak fanning out behind her.

"Just make sure she makes it back alive," he said. "She's worth a lot, our greatest weapon."

She grinned wickedly at me as she passed. "He didn't say to bring you back in one piece."

I bit my lip, then lifted my chin defiantly and followed her out the door.

_edward_

_Stay strong, Bella. Don't let them get to you. Stay strong, my love. We'll be together soon._

!!!!!!!!

Please?

Don't forget!!! .com/mizzybizzyvamp I POST TEASERS AND UPDATES!!!!!


	19. lies and missions

Special thanks go to HollySACullen for the inspiration for the beginning of this chapter. Writer's block is the worst of all monsters.

* * *

bella

I remember that I once hated the rain. Any cold, wet thing, really. I didn't like being wet and cold. I liked being warm and dry under the hot Phoenix sun.

As a vampire, the cold and wet didn't bother me as much. For one, I didn't get cold anymore since I was so cold myself. For another, even though we were thoroughly soaked as we ran through the wilderness of rainy Scotland, it didn't hinder our movements much. Our superhuman strength wouldn't allow it.

The sight we came upon seemed too incredible to be real. It looked like something out of movie rather than reality. Standing at the top of a grassy knoll, a scary red-eyed vampire looked down at us. Lightning cracked across the sky behind him. His shoulder-length hair blew wildly in the wind.

I made sure my shield was at its strongest short of mind-reading as we approached him. He looked smug when he saw us, but his expression changed as soon as I felt a sharp prod at my shield.

He was suddenly afraid.

He quickly rearranged his features and smiled. "The Volturi! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Jane's face was emotionless as usual… well, as usual when she didn't have to look at me. "Hardly a pleasure William MacPherson, based on your recent activities."

He looked confused. "Recent activities? I can assure you I've done nothing to warrant your visit."

"Bella," she turned to me, her face still emotionless except for her slightly narrowed eyes. "Did he attempt to use his power on us?"

I nodded. "Yes."

She turned back to him and he looked fearful again.

"MacPherson, you've been accused of potential exposure through the creation of a newborn army."

He scowled. "You have no proof of this."

There were suddenly high pitched animalistic cries and two white blurs rolled out of the trees at the bottom of the knoll. Clearly, they were newborns.

"Bella?"

Jane had turned back to me.

She gestured to MacPherson. "Will you do the honors?"

* * *

edward

Alice's eyes widened as a vision hit her.

_Charlie._

What was I going to say to Charlie?

"When?" I asked.

She searched. "In a couple of hours."

I sighed and allowed my face to fall into my hands. "He hasn't heard from his daughter in 6 months. Of course he's going to call."

"You'll figure it out," said Alice, smiling. "We do know what Bella's been up to."

I looked up at her.

"Thank you," I told her.

"_I'm doing it as much for me as I am for you."_ And with that she left the living room.

Not long after she left, Nessie came in riding on Jacob's back from a hunting trip. I instantly felt a pang when I saw her. She had reached the physical age of twelve, and puberty was due to begin anytime now. Carlisle was concerned that since Bella's pregnancy symptoms were more extreme, Nessie's… puberty symptoms… would be more extreme as well. She needed her mother, who was more recently human. But thankfully, Rosalie and Esme were trying to remember everything they could from that time in their human lives to help her through it.

And she had already changed so much. She definitely looked older… and more like her mother, and I could only imagine the anguish and Bella's fate when she saw the changes. By the time mother and daughter would get to see each other, Nessie would've grown the equivalent of another year. I knew without a doubt that Bella would recognize her, but I wasn't ready for the hurt.

Another thing the Volturi had done to us.

I smiled at them as I got up and made my way up the stairs to Carlisle's study. When I got there, I didn't even have to knock.

"Come in, Edward."

I slowly opened the door and entered. Carlisle turned away from his bookshelf to look at me. He smiled.

"How are you, today?" he asked.

I sighed. "As well as can be expected." _ As well as can be expected for a man who hasn't seen or heard from his wife in six months, _we both thought at the same time. Carlisle immediately hid away further thoughts on the subject.

He walked over and squeezed my shoulder. "_Just six more months_."

"She's missing Nessie's childhood," I said. "It has to be killing her. It's _going _to kill her when she finally sees Nessie."

Carlisle sighed. _"I know. But at least Nessie can lead a semi-normal life. Now what is it you wanted to ask me, son?"_

He knew me too well. Well, we had lived together for almost a century.

"Charlie's going to call in a couple of hours."

Carlisle closed his eyes. "Ah."

"What should I tell him?"

Carlisle was silent for a moment. "The truth."

My eyes widened… but returned to normal when I heard in his thoughts what he meant. She was doing fine. She was learning a lot. It would be very easy to tell the truth without compromising the story we had given him. And technically, the story we gave him was true: she _was _studying abroad in Italy. He just didn't know that it was studying to be a member of the Volturi guard.

"What are we going to tell him later?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

I nodded my thanks and left the room.

I got downstairs and was instantly attacked by my daughter, a hug her weapon of choice. I laughed.

"What brought this on?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "I felt like it."

I hugged her back. "How was your hunting trip?"

"It was fun! I got more elk than Jacob."

I grinned. "Oh really?" She always won. That was because he usually let her.

She reached up and put a hand on my cheek. She knew she didn't need to in order to show me her thoughts, but she liked to. It made her feel in control.

_This time he actually tried to beat me._ She grinned wider than I thought possible.

Just like Alice had predicted, a couple of hours later when I was well into a movie with Nessie and Jake, the phone rang. I got up and took the phone to the dining room before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Edward?"

"Yes?"

"This is… uh, Charlie. Bella's still in Italy, right?"

"Yes, sir. She is."

"You've heard from her right? Because I haven't… how's she doing?"

I took a deep breath, glad to not have to lie. "She's doing okay."

"That's- that's good. I'm surprised you and Nessie didn't go with her."

I closed my eyes. Here came the lies. "She… needed a break. She's had a lot on her plate. Being a young mother, married life,… the weird… stuff."

"Ugh."

I laughed. "Trust me, Charlie. It's better 'need to know.'"

"Yeah, need to know. Er… next time you talk to her… uh… tell her… tell her I love her, okay?"

I smiled. "I will. She loves you, too, you know." Silence.

"Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Goodbye."

"See ya around, Edward. And, uh, don't hesitate to come over and visit."

My eyes widened. That was new. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

"And, uh, thank you. Thanks for taking care of my little girl. BOTH of my little girls."

I smiled again. "It's a pleasure, sir."

* * *

bella

"W-what?" Was she asking _me_ to kill MacPherson?

"He has broken our laws. Punishment is death. As a member of the Volturi guard, it is your duty to carry out that sentence when necessary." She walked up to me and leaned in, staring me in the eyes. "Aro never said I had to bring you back in one piece," she threatened.

I nodded. She moved to give me room and I stepped forward. Felix and Alec grabbed him by the arms. I reached my hands in front of me to grab his head…

I would like 10 reviews please. I only got 3 last time and it was quite pathetic.

I DO POST TEASERS AND UPDATES!!! : .com/mizzybizzyvamp


	20. gold

A/N: Sorry guys, but as I've said on Twitter, this is the last of the streak of chapters. Classes start on Monday and I gotta apply for a job and there's scholarships to apply for… ugh. But it's film school. It's half fun and games anyway. Haha.

* * *

bella

This was a just kill.

I had to keep telling myself that. He was a threat to vampire kind. He was a threat to our exposure. Victoria had done the same. He was Victoria.

But all I could picture was those humans I had killed. Hadn't MacPherson been human once, too?

No. This had to be done. I had to be cold about it. No feeling. He was a threat. He was like Victoria. If I didn't kill him, he'd just take his army to some other helpless town like Forks…

That was all it took. In half a second I had him and pieces and he was burning in a massive bonfire. Then I followed the rest of the group with my shield as they killed the newborns. I wasn't asked to kill, since I had to keep my focus on the shield, and with all the movement, it was very difficult.

Very quickly, the newborn army was erased from the world. The world was safe again. So, the Volturi had the right idea. The only difference is that I was for it to protect humans and vampires. Their only concern was exposure.

Out of nowhere, someone struck me across the face. I gasped at the pain that spread across my cheek. I laid on the ground, not moving and staring up at the person her struck me: Jane.

"That was for hesitating," she growled. I felt the familiar painful tug as my cracked skin resealed itself.

"And this." She grabbed my arm and pulled. I cried out as it was ripped from my body. "This is because you deserve it."

I lay there gasping. She knelt beside me. "Aro only cared that you made it back alive."

*************

edward

I roared.

"Edward, she's fine. It's nothing," Alice tried to reassure me.

"Nothing?" I snarled. "_Nothing?!_ Didn't you see her face? Didn't you see the agony she was in?"

Alice said nothing.

"Jane is torturing her needlessly. And we all know that Aro will do nothing about it. Jane's his favorite."

Alice shook her head. "Not anymore. Bella's more powerful than Jane. He's been giving her special treatment-"

I turned away from her. "I just want her home. Home and safe."

"I think we all do, Edwar—"

I turned back to her. Her face was blank with a vision. But the images were coming so fast and jumbled that I couldn't make sense of them. Except for the last image.

Bella. Yellow-eyed Bella in Volturi Guard robes in my arms. Nessie hugging her around the waist. A 13-year-old Nessie.

Alice smiled at me.

"When?" I asked like a dying man who had just heard of a cure that'll let him live.

"Soon," she said. "Soon." Her eyes looked like tears should be falling from them. "Edward, we'll have her back in less than six months!"

"H-how?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. There are too many decisions involved. So much has to happen. It's giving me a headache but we're gonna get her back!"

I nodded. "That's all the matters."

*************

bella

I struggled to get up and look for my arm. Jane had thrown it for me to find. But then I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me up. I looked over and saw Aiden, a member of the guard who was almost as new as I was. He smiled.

"Don't let her get to you," he mouthed. "She's just jealous."

I grinned. "I know," I mouthed back.

He retrieved my arm for me and helped me reattach it.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem."

There was no way for Aro to know about what Jane did to me. When she had yanked off my arm, my sleeve didn't come with it, and scars were only left by venom wounds. You would've never known that I had been beaten up again.

To be honest, being in the Volturi guard felt good. The vampires we were "bringing to justice" actually deserved it. Many found themselves going on killing sprees through towns. I knew in the back of my mind that most of these vampires could change with some help, but that wasn't the Volturi way.

I didn't always have to kill, thankfully. In fact, I didn't even go on every mission. I only went on the ones with powerful vampires. If they were powerful enough, they were asked to join or die. If not, they were instantly killed.

There was a problem, however. I was beginning to like being a part of the Volturi. I was treated well. (Except by Jane, of course, who would find some way to hurt me once my talent was no longer needed). We brought wrong-doers to justice. I felt like a superhero.

With that, it was also easy to believe that everything the Volturi did was the right thing to do. I knew that that wasn't true. What they had done to my family in the past was the wrong thing to do. But it allowed me to reach a conclusion.

The Volturi- or at least, the idea of the Volturi- was good. They kept the vampire world out of complete anarchy. They kept the vampires in check. They prevented the over-hunting of humans. They more or less kept the peace.

The problem was this: all who gain power are afraid to lose it, and the Volturi were no exception. It corrupted them.

That was why I was in Volterra. Why I was torn from my family. By being a part of the Olympic coven, I was a threat to their power.

I thought back to my family. No doubt Alice was watching me closely with her visions, so they all knew what had been done to me, and what I had done.

I shuddered. All those humans I had killed. I didn't even want to think of how many.

I closed my eyes and I could imagine Edward's voice.

"_It's not your fault, love. It's theirs. They're cruel that way."_

"_But all those people!"_

"_I know. I know, sweetheart. But you did so well! You stopped yourself."_

I smiled at the fantasy.

Then Nessie. Oh Nessie. I was missing her childhood. She had to look like a young teenager by now. Probably hitting puberty. And she wouldn't have her mother there to help her. I fought back a sob.

There had to be a way to bring the Volturi back to merely the law keepers and source of order rather than something the vampire world was living in constant fear of. A way to change them so that they would let me go home. If there was only a way to convince them…

There was a knock on my door.

I was floored for a second. No one ever knocked.

"C-come in!"

The door opened and in walked Marcus.

"Bella," he said. "I want to talk to you about something. Something very important."

He looked up at me, and I noticed his eyes.

His golden eyes.

* * *

Alright. I KNOW some of you guys right now have this expression:

O.O

Now I wanna HEAR IT! I got 9 reviews last time. Not quite the target, but close enough. But I think we can get higher? 15? How about this, if you subscribe to Story Alert, Favorite this, or favorite me, leave a review! And I WILL KNOW if you favorite or subscribe without leaving a review. I get email alerts! So I'm all knowing! MWAHAHAHA! Call me real life Alice.

Now remember: I RELEASE TEASERS AND UPDATES ON TWITTER!! I only have 3 followers. 'Tis sad. All those juicy bits of teaser and chapter status update goodness are enjoyed by so few. And the profile background is the banner for this story! Don't you wanna see it? So follow me!!!!

.com/mizzybizzyvamp

OOH! Or you know what would be fun? Leave me a video reaction on YouTube or something! That'd be cool… don't have to , just a thought.


	21. Demon to Saint

A/N I know I said it was gonna be a week… isn't it amazing how timing works? XD

* * *

bella

I stared at his eyes in shock. He just smiled back.

"I have decided to try your diet," he said, smiling. The smile faded. "Anything to disassociate myself with… them."

My brow furrowed. "I- Marcus, I don't think I understand."

"I believe you do." He gestured to a chair in the corner. "May I?"

I nodded and he took a seat.

"I also did this," he pointed at his eyes, "as a gesture of peace to you before I spoke with you. Change is coming, Bella. And much of it is thanks to you."

My eyes widened. "Me?"

"You have shattered our confidence in ourselves. You render all our powers completely useless. That is why Caius wants you dead. That is why Aro wants you here, away from your family. And why I have come to you now.

"Years ago, when we took it upon ourselves to bring order to the vampire world, we were not the same as we are now. Our power was new, but as thrilling as it was we understood we were using this new power to serve our kind.

"It was actually my idea in the first place. I noticed that a rather large coven of vampires was ravaging Volterra, threatening exposure and killing countless humans. You know, Bella, that I read relationships."

I nodded.

He smiled sadly. "So with every human that died I felt a relationship tear. It was painful for me. Even now, when Heidi comes back with a group for us to feed from, I avoid families and go for those who are alone. So, when it became too much, I finally took it upon myself to drive them out, keeping the legends of garlic and holy water…"

"St. Marcus Day," I whispered, remembering what Alice had explained to me.

"Yes. That is what we used to be. Saints. Now… now we're demons." He stood. "Bella, I no longer want to be one of them. I'm tired of the games they play to keep their power. I can tell that your family stays together not for protection or power like most covens, but out of love. Your relationship with each other is strong, stronger than any I have felt in the millennia that I have been alive." He held out his hand. "I'm asking you to join me, Isabella Cullen. Join me in forging a new guard. One to protect, not to destroy."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This was it, the change I had been hoping for. Apparently Marcus had been thinking along the same lines.

I smiled, and took his hand. "Yes."

************

We had to move quickly. We only had about an hour to gather those who felt the same way or who were loyal to Marcus. Gianna, of course, was willing. As was Aiden.

"I've been closely observing members of the guard and listening in on conversations," said Marcus as we hustled through the corridors. "I've also been trying to get a sense of their relationships as they see them to Caius and Aro. I already have an idea as to who might be willing to join us."

We stopped one guard member. His name was Corin.

"Have you found any?" Marcus asked.

Corin shook his head. "No one for certain."

Marcus turned to me. "Corin has the ability to sense… traitors in a way. He can sense the feelings people have for one another. It is sort of a combination between my ability and your brother Jasper's."

I nodded.

Marcus turned back to Corin. "Do your best. Keep searching. The more the better."

Corin nodded and took off.

The next member we got to join was Santiago. He reminded me of a cross between Felix and Emmett. He was _huge_. He looked a little mean, but there was some sort of gentleness about him, some sort of twinkle in his eye that made him likable.

"Felix replaced Santiago centuries ago," said Marcus. "But we decided to keep him around. He's gentle unless he needs to be rough."

Santiago grinned at me.

We took our group outside. Corin met us with a group of five. Eleven total.

"How many total are in the guard?" I asked.

"About a hundred."

We were small, outnumbered. "Good thing we're not fighting any battles."

"Yet." Marcus smiled. "But you're an American, aren't you? I thought odds didn't matter to you."

I smiled at the reference to my country's history and laughed. "I guess not."

* * *

jane

I walked into Caius's private room. Caius turned.

"Jane?"

I took a deep breath. "I believe you agree with me that Isabella Cullen shouldn't be alive right now?"

Caius nodded. "She's too much of a threat."

"She has become Aro's new pet."

"Aro is a collector. It blinds him to what must be done. Blinds him to those that are threats. And Marcus, he has stopped caring since his wife was killed. He's become soft." He looked up to a painting of the three of them. "There was a time when we were united in our decisions. That time is over."

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

Caius paused. "Come with me."

He led me to Aro's private room.

"Aro!" he called.

Aro smiled. "Caius." He turned to me and his smile wavered slightly. "And… Jane."

"Aro, this has to stop. We need to kill Isabella Cullen. She's too powerful and not loyal enough to us."

Aro shook his head. "Her ability is not an offensive ability. By herself, she is no threat."

Caius leaned in close. "You know better than I do that there are members of the guard—many members –who wish to leave. Especially after the way in which we acquired the new Cullen girl."

"And you honestly think that will stop after we kill her?"

Caius threw his hands up. "Set something up! Say she killed a member of the guard. Say that she found a way to make her ability offensive. She did!" He threw his hands toward me. "She reflects our powers back onto ourselves. Remember what she did to Jane?"

I snarled.

Aro closed his eyes. "We've almost turned her loyalty. Once we do, she'll be a powerful ally."

"You're blinded by your greed for her," Caius snarled.

Aro turned away. "She's a great asset to the guard. Maybe someday, her husband, brother, and sister will come join her."

Caius stared at Aro's back, then spun back around towards the door to be met by my brother Alec.

"Marcus is gone," he said. "As is a good portion of the guard, including Bella."

Caius whirled back on Aro. "See what I mean?"

"Try to get them back, Alec," said Aro.

Alec nodded and left.

Caius stormed out of the room, gesturing for me to follow.

As soon as we were out of earshot Caius said, "Gather those you know are loyal to me. Those you who realize that the Cullen girl must die. We shall hunt them down ourselves."

"So this is it… the Volturi… are dividing?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

*******************

bella

"Marcus?" I asked. "Where are we going to go?"

He smiled at me kindly. "I thought it was obvious."

I shook my head.

"We're going to take you home, of course. I'd like to talk to Carlisle anyway-"

I let out a sob and threw my arms around Marcus. "Thank you."

Marcus was stunned for a second, then he wrapped his arms gently around me. "A huge mistake must be corrected."

*******************

edward

"How long?" I asked.

Everyone stared at Alice and I, who were both on the brink of dry sobs after the vision she had just had.

"Exactly 2 days, 12 hours, 11 minutes, and 38 seconds," she sobbed out. She threw her arms around me.

"Till what?" Esme asked.

I turned to her, finally sobbing myself. "Till my Bella is home."

* * *

Everyone happy now? Bella's coming home. TELL ME HOW HAPPY YOU ARE! REVIEW!

Btw, my twitter followers knew that this chapter was coming early. They were also treated to a teaser. And I mentioned readers who reviewed. SO FOLLOW!!! .com/mizzybizzyvamp

We got ten reviews last time. I jumped the gun. Lol. Let's try for at LEAST ten again, shall we? 10-15? I'm being nice here. Most ask for a number of reviews in the hundreds. Remember, if you subscribe to story alert, or favorite me or the story, review! I review on my Zune HD! It takes two seconds! If you don't have two seconds come back and review! PLEASSSSE?! *puppy face*

TELL YOUR FRIENDS!!!!

Also, I realized that there are some formatting errors: like how I changed the formatting and how there isn't much separation between POV's. I'm working on changing it.

Also, I plan on doing a little rewriting once this is over… there are some errors that are in desperate need of correcting and I might add a scene or two. If you _**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER**_ I'll let you know when this happens

Also, (yes… I know I'm repeating myself. It's fun), If you want to write missing scenes or alternate POV's or even "what ifs" from this story GO FOR IT! My only requirement is that 1) you state where it's from and give credit to both me and the great Stephenie Meyer whose sandbox I rather enjoy playing in, and 2) you send me the link so that I can read it. XD Just stay away from Edward POV's which brings me to my NEXT Also…

Also, I plan on an Epilogue composed of scenes from Vengeance in Edward's POV. This is where YOU come in! Start thinking of scenes from Vengeance that you want to read in EPOV and let me know in a review! I'll try to do as many as I can.


	22. Homecoming

bella

As soon as we left the building we took off at vampire speed. It was night, and we were all dressed in black and moving so fast we were most likely looked invisible. So we most likely weren't seen. The running was exhilarating as always.

I felt like a fugitive. No. A _rebel_. I was a rebel. Every teenager's dream come true, run away from home to meet adventure. It felt extremely good. I stifled a victorious laugh.

I was going to see my family! The prospect of Edward and my daughter would've brought tears to my eyes. Instead it just made my eyes prick. I could almost feel his arms around me, his lips in my hair, his voice in my ear. I couldn't wait to get home.

I was still in a euphoric mood… until we stopped at the edge of a cliff, what I could assume to be the Atlantic Ocean.

A few guard… rebels—I grinned internally at the term –leaped off the cliff and into the water. I looked down and was immediately catapulted to my cliff diving episode… the one that ultimately introduced me to the Volturi and eventually my current situation. Strange how things can come back full circle. I guess diving off a cliff is a gateway for something…

Or maybe I was just prolonging my impending jump by trying to find something philosophical about it.

Marcus turned to me. "Are you alright, Bella?"

I stared at the water, gulped, and nodded. "Um, yeah… just… haven't swum as a vampire before."

"But you have as a human." It wasn't a question.

"Of course! And I remember how to… it's just… a little daunting."

Marcus looked forward. "With your new body, you'll find it effortless." And with that, he gracefully leaped into the air and dove into the water.

That left me all alone on the cliff's edge. I took a deep breath… and took a leap.

It wasn't as exhilarating as my first dive now that I could reach insane speeds just by putting one foot in front of the other. Nothing blurred, and the speed was actually slower than my fastest running speed. But when I hit the water, it felt like I was falling into a vat of feathers… warm, soft feathers. It was a beautiful, dream-like, comforting experience. I might as well have been at a spa.

Of course, due to the current, I couldn't just float and enjoy it. I soon found myself heading towards the cliff side. Even though there was no way for it to hurt me, my human instincts took over and swam me to the others.

As soon as I caught up, they sped off. I took after them. Marcus was right: swimming was effortless, as effortless as running. I smiled as I dove under, and almost gasped.

I had never gotten the opportunity to look under the ocean like this with my own eyes. And I'm sure with my human ones, I wouldn't have been able to see what I was seeing now.

I could see EVERYHING. The tiny crill, some of the smaller creatures, and whales! So many whales! I could see farther into the depths and make out jellyfish, squid, even a sperm whale. There was so much life!

Including a great white shark.

He saw us. I knew. I had momentarily forgotten that I was swimming faster than anything should be able to swim, that my skin was impenetrable… until my thirst took over.

I hadn't hunted in over a week.

I dove, and without thinking grabbed hold of the shark and dug my teeth into it. The blood had an interesting flavor, different from other predators. Sweeter… almost too sweet but still delicious.

When I was done, I pushed down on the carcass with all my strength and swam back to the surface.

Marcus smiled at me. "Thirsty, young Bella?" he chuckled.

I shrugged.

"What was it like?" he asked.

"Interesting. Not as good as a predator like a bear or mountain lion. Bordering on too sweet."

He laughed.

And we sped forward towards North America.

**Next Day**

I thought vampires were _fast?_

We had only just hit North America.

I snarled in frustration.

**Next Day**

Why didn't we just take the plane?

Oh, right. The Volturi don't take planes.

I was starting to prefer cars over running. What I wouldn't give for my Ferrari at the moment.

**Next Day**

I whimpered.

"Soon, Bella. Soon," said Marcus.

edward

I paced anxiously back and forth in front of the door, occasionally stopping to sniff for my wife. Renesmee was sleeping on the couch, having made me promise to wake her as soon as Bella came home.

"How long?" I asked, turning to look at Alice. My hands gripped my hair, threatening to rip it out.

"One hour, 2 minutes, 57 seconds," she said, bouncing in her seat next to Jasper.

The whole family was anxious. You didn't need my ability or Jasper's to feel it. It permeated the air.

Time stretched to an abnormal length, and abominable length. I felt like some divine power was trying to torment me. The last six months had felt long enough.

bella

Why couldn't I run any faster?

I growled and pushed my legs to move faster and in longer strides. The pathway ahead of me stretched on.

And the Volturi were _slow_.

I let out a small animalistic whimper and pushed myself even faster. So close. So close. We were in Idaho. So so close….

Then I smelled them. The smell brought me to an abrupt halt. I held my breath and stood perfectly still.

A boy scout troup was hiking through the woods.

edward

My hands went to my hair again. "A delay? I can't take a delay, Alice."

"I'm sorry Edward," she said softly.

I looked out the window, willing her to appear.

volterra

The Volturi were in utter chaos. Everyone was divided. Some went off to track down Marcus and join him. Others joined Caius. Others joined Aro. The rest defected, not wishing to get involved.

It was the first time in a millennia that there wasn't an agreement among the Volturi.

Caius took off with his followers after Marcus. Aro stayed with the remnants of the guard determined to act like nothing had happened. For the first time, Jane and Alec were completely separate. Alec was on Aro's side. But due to her pure hatred of Bella, Jane was on Caius's.

No one outside of the Volturi, human and vampire alike, knew of the Volturi Civil War that was brewing.

And it was all because of one girl. One who they first met as a human.

It was all because of Isabella Cullen.

bella

What were they going to do? Marcus and I were the only vegetarians in the group. And it would attract attention.

"Move around, slowly," Marcus commanded. "Keep to the shadows."

We did so, keeping an eye on the group of ten-year-old boys and their scout master.

"Do not attack," said Marcus. "A group like this would attract attention."

We moved slowly, everyone holding their breath….

And soon we were clear.

edward

"30 minutes, 59 seconds," said Alice.

My head shot up. "I thought you said they were delayed?"

"Split second decision."

bella

The sign said, "Welcome to Washington."

I wanted to cry. No, I wanted to run up and kiss the sign.

edward

"She's in Washington!!!"Alice squealed! "And she almost kissed the sign!"

My pacing became more furious. Bella… my Bella. She was almost home.

bella

Almost there. Almost there. Almost there.

I whined and ran faster, forcing the Volturi to pick up their pace.

edward

"Edward, you're going to wear a trench in my floor," said Esme, scowling.

I looked down and noticed the finish was already almost gone.

"Play the piano," she suggested.

I hesitated. "I… I don't want to wake Nessie."

Alice grinned. "You'll want to anytime now!"

I sighed and sat at the piano and played Nessie's lullaby.

bella

Forks! I could see Forks.

edward

"She's in Forks!!!!!!" Alice squealed.

Nessie jerked awake.

I immediately went out the door and onto the porch.

bella

I recognized this forest. Almost home.

edward

I scanned the forest, searching. She was almost home. I should be seeing her anytime, now.

I felt a pair of arms around my waist and looked down to see Nessie looking up at me.

"How much longer?" she asked.

"Soon." I hugged her to me. "Soon."

I stared at the edge of the forest, watching for any sign of movement…

The trees rustled. I waited. I didn't want to get my hopes up. It could've been a deer or an elk. A raccoon. A bear…

A nomad.

I moved Nessie slightly behind me and crouched slightly… ready to spring…

And then I was so so so glad that my fears weren't true.

She stood at the edge of the forest in Volturi guard robes. Her bright golden eyes staring at me like I was the most beautiful thing in existence.

The whole scene seemed in slow motion. I let go of Nessie and ran to her. I felt like I couldn't run fast enough, like there were weights on my feet holding me back.

I barely registered the crash that reverberated through the world as she leapt into my arms, and I held my lovely wife for the first time in over half a year.

My lips crashed onto hers, and my world was complete once again.

* * *

First time there isn't a cliffhanger. I felt you guys were tortured enough just by the length of this chapter.

.com/mizzybizzyvamp

or would it be easier on you guys if I made a Facebook page? VOTE NOW!


	23. Almost a New Era

_**IMPORTANT A/N**_: Hey guys. Those following on Twitter got the message. As many of you know, I am a film student. My friends and I have come up with an idea for a short vampire movie. (We're talking Dracula style vamps. There WILL be and homage to Twilight, or joke about it, anyway.) It's been decided that not only will I star in it as evil vamp girl… I'll also write it… **which means here soon Vengeance will be put ****on hold**** for a while.**

In the meantime, this has been a stressful week for me. I'm recording sound on a senior thesis film and it's only my second time doing it… and first time doing it completely by myself. I'm pretty sure that I'm just underestimating myself… but I'm scared to death. I'm not sure what I'm doing. And it's wearing me out.

Thankfully, the stuff I recorded today sucked because it was pouring rain (now I know how the crew of Twilight felt, my clothes are still drying) and we were on the side of the road… and the cars sounded like freight trains… then there was the idiot that honked…. Needless to say that between lugging around all that equipment and wet clothes and muddling my way through my job… I am EXHAUSTED

Don't get me wrong… filmmaking is a BLAST. Otherwise I wouldn't volunteer for these jobs. It's an amazing opportunity.

Lucky for you, I've decided in my half dead state to clear my mind of my pending breakdown due to the stress of doing this again tomorrow (inside… so it's GOING to matter… yikes) by 1) telling myself that I've been told that I WON'T be doing this by myself next weekend and 2) **Writing lovely chapter 23 for you guys.** Also, I thought you might find set stories interesting. If you would enjoy more, let me know. Next time you see the names under production sound, salute them. They go through a lot… I feel like I've been doing push-ups… when in fact I've been holding a microphone over my head.

Hopefully, one day you guys can go to the theater and see my movies. **For now… you can sit down and read Chapter 23 of Vengeance, Sweet Vengeance.** **Enjoy!**

PS: Yes, I'll post a link to our vamp movie when it's finished.

NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

* * *

bella

For a moment, I forgot that Marcus and a group of the guard had defected from the Volturi.

For a moment, I forgot that somewhere out there I was most likely condemned to death.

For a moment, it was just my husband and I.

All I knew was his lips on mine, our love exploding in a way it hadn't in months. I opened my mind to him, engulfing both of us in the full extent of my shield. It didn't exhaust me. I was so happy, so filled with love that I had never been mentally stronger. I held no doubt. I was in his arms, the safest place in the universe. When we were together, we could do anything. Doubt couldn't exist.

My fingers threaded through his hair as a clung to him, held him to me, glad I was no longer human and no longer need air.

He pulled his lips off mine and buried his face into my neck, picking me up and swinging me around in a circle.

"My Bella. My love," he whispered. "Oh how I missed you."

I smiled. "Missed you more."

Every loving memory engulfed us both. No other couple could ever be so sure of their love for one another. Surely we were going to explode with it.

I started to cry in the only way a vampire could: without tears.

"Oh Bella," Edward whispered, kissing under my eyes as if to kiss away tears. I looked at his face and noticed he was crying, too.

Then I looked over his shoulder.

"Nessie!"

I ran to her, she ran to me, and just as I had with Edward, we crashed together. I showered her with kisses and held her to me tightly. She cried into my shirt.

"I missed you so much, Mom," she whispered.

My heart broke.

Mom. _Mom. _ She had always called me Momma… I looked over her again. She looked about 12. I looked over at Edward, sure that there was anguish all over my face.

He was still under my shield, so he answered with his thoughts: _I know. But don't worry about it right now. _He walked over to me and stroked my cheek. _The important thing is that you're finally home._ With that he threw his arms around us both.

Eventually, my world came back to me. I realized Marcus and the other Volturi were standing at the edge of the forest, watching the reunion. The rest of the Cullens were standing on the porch, tense, watching the Volturi.

I pulled away from my immediate family. "We have a lot to discuss," I whispered, looking over at the Volturi.

Edward followed my gaze, and his mouth dropped. "I would say so."

I turned to the rest of the Cullens and held my hands up. "It's alright. They come in peace. They broke me out."

"Marcus?" said Carlisle, tensely.

Marcus walked forward and everyone gasped. He smiled slightly. "Yes, I have chosen your way of life."

Carlisle smiled and walked forward. He embraced Marcus. "It's good to see you again, old friend… under much better circumstances I hope."

The pulled apart and Marcus looked at me. "Your newest daughter is changing the vampire world in many ways. The Volturi are not what they once were." He gestured to the rest of the guard. "They have all agreed to join me. We all feel the same way. It was wrong for Bella to be taken from you." He looked at Edward, sadly. "I know what it's like to lose a mate forever. I do not wish any form of that pain upon anyone else." He turned back to Carlisle. "Perhaps we can go inside? As Bella has mentioned, there is much to discuss."

Carlisle, a little stunned, nodded. "Of course."

For about two minutes, that left me alone with my family again.

**********

edward

To hold her again… to have her in my arms… there were no words…

As soon as everyone went inside I held both my girls in my arms again. My family was complete.

Bella pulled away again. "We'll have time later, Edward. You need to hear Marcus out." She wrapped an arm around Renesmee's shoulders, took my hand, and led us back into the house. We took a seat on the couch and I immediately pulled Bella onto my lap.

The members of the guard who had defected stood nervously together in a corner. Marcus stood in front of my family.

"I assure you," Marcus began, "that we mean your family no harm. I merely come with a proposition."

"I knew there was a catch," Emmett muttered. Jasper hissed in agreement.

Carlisle hushed them, holding out a hand. "Let's hear him out."

"I wish to bring back the original Volturi," said Marcus. "The Volturi whose focus was to keep the vampire world safe, not keep their power safe. We've become too much of a royal family bent on absolute power over the vampire world. This cannot last. I'm asking you, the Olympic Coven," he smiled, "the Cullen family, to police this region, the western United States, as you already have been doing… especially since Bella has come into your lives." He smiled at Bella. "I hope to eliminate the 'royal family complex' that we seem to have acquired over the last millennia."

Carlise pulled in a breath. "This is… a huge responsibility."

Marcus turned to look at only him. "One that I know you can fulfill, especially with your shapeshifter friend. Isn't that their self-proclaimed duty, anyway?"

Bella and I nodded, as did Carlisle.

"And you've done it before."

"Yes." Carlisle sighed. "But we have to move around so much. We can't stay in one place."

Marcus nodded low. "I understand, in which case I can find a replacement for the region… or you yourselves may. I don't want one in control. I want every policing party to have a say."

"A council?" I asked.

"Exactly, Edward. A council."

"But before we do anything," Bella butted in. "What about Caius and Aro? And the rest of the Volturi? You know as well as I do that Jane still wants me dead."

I held her tighter.

Marcus sighed. "Unfortunately…"

And Alice gasped.

_Caius stood before a group of nomads. I recognized one from Jasper's memories: Maria._

"_Join me," he said. "I'll finally give you power."_

_At his side stood Felix and Jane._

_Aro stood in his room with Alec and Demetri._

"_We must hold here. No one can possibly that the Volturi have split in three," he said. "We must track down Caius and Marcus. Kill whomever you must."_

"Caius has broken off too," said Alice.

Marcus was sad. "I figured as much." _They were always so greedy for power. I warned them of it._ His memories went back towards the beginning for a moment. He turned to Bella. "Caius also wants you dead, Bella. He's probably taking his followers and coming here.

"He's gathering more," I said, my arms becoming a protective cage around the reason for my existence.

Marcus nodded. "My own followers and I will stay here."

"We need to contact the packs," said Bella. "They need to know. And Nessie…"

"NO!" Nessie leaped off the couch. "I'm not going anywhere. You're not sending me away!" She took a breath to calm herself and continued. "We were able to talk to them last time without a fight."

"That won't happen this time, Renesmee," said Marcus. "They come to exterminate."

She shook her head. "I don't care. Let me fight. Uncle Jasper can train me…"

"Nessie." I move Bella off my lap and stood, engulfing my daughter in my arms. We had gotten closer in Bella's time away from us. She had confided in me a lot more. We spent more time together. We were as much best friends as father and daughter. "Sweetheart you're a little more fragile than we are. You can be killed with more than just fire. It'll be safer."

She looked up at me, her eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to lose you, especially now that we finally got Mom back."

"I know." I kissed the top of her head. "I can't promise that you won't, but I can promise that we will try everything in our power to make sure that that doesn't happen."

Marcus turned to Alice. "I'm assuming you acquired this information in a vision. Did you see anything about Aro?"

"Aro is staying in Volterra, but he's sending members of the guard after you and Caius. They've been commanded to kill if necessary."

"A three way battle," said Jasper. "All three armies against each other. Negotiations not an option."

"There must be a way to talk them out of it—" Carlisle began.

"No," said Bella. "Jane has had a one-track mind for a year now."

Marcus nodded. "And Caius is convinced that killing Bella is the right thing to do for the vampire world."

"Just because she's a shield?" I snarled. "Bella is the most kind-hearted person—"

"He'll never admit that it's because she threatens his power," said Marcus. "Aro wants her. He was convinced that he could change Bella's loyalty to him. He's a collector. But if Bella doesn't bend, or anyone else, he won't hesitate to kill." Marcus shook his head. "I don't believe we have a choice, I can try to convince them… but I believe they are too far gone, too far buried in their lust for absolute power."

"So we fight," said Carlisle sadly.

Marcus nodded. "We fight."


	24. Reunion

Chapter 24

edward

So soon, our family was going to be separated again.

I wasn't sure if it was easier sending Nessie away than it was to sent Bella away. In some ways, it was. I had sent Bella into danger. I was sending Renesmee to safety. But after spending so much quality time with her…

It felt like I could only have one or the other.

I didn't want to think about it. I wanted to spend the night reacquainting myself with every aspect of Bella. But I was forced to. Time forced me to.

We considered Jacob… we considered Charlie… we considered the Amazon… but Charlie was only human, and Jacob and the Amazons were the strongest fighters.

"I think it would be better if we sent her with Jacob," said Bella. "We know that no matter what happens, he will take care of her and love her. That's all I ask for. He'll give her whatever she needs and knows her as well as we do. And he can protect her."

It was at times like this that I wasn't too much of a fan of logic.

I liked Jacob, I really did. It was getting easier to accept him as family. At the same time, I know he loved Bella. Not in the same way he used to, but enough that he would protect her. I didn't like sending off one more person to protect Bella. One more person could make all the difference.

But what about Nessie? I couldn't send her off on her own. Bella was right. She needed someone who cared for her as much as we did, and Jacob was the prime candidate. If something happened to us, she could live a full life with him.

Déjà vu was setting in.

So it was decided: Jacob would take Nessie far away at the proper time, and we would contact them if all went well… _when_ all went well.

I made a vow. I was no longer going to be so pessimistic. Too much had gone too right for everything to fall apart now. I knew with all my heart that Bella and I were meant to be together, as cliché as that sounded, and that she was meant to be a vampire. If I didn't believe in destiny before, I did now. We were going to win this fight. Everything happened for a reason. Change was coming.

"Alright," I said. "We'll send her with Jacob. They can go wherever they want."

Bella kissed me gently. "Thank you."

I kissed her forehead and held her to me. "We'll make it through this."

Nessie was still not happy about the prospect of leaving us, but she would do it. Actually, surprisingly, Jacob wasn't exactly willing to go, either, though he wouldn't admit aloud. He had accepted us as his family. But he would do it, because it was right for Nessie.

The rest of the family started making phone calls to the Denali clan, the Amazons, Benjamin and Tia, anyone who helped us last time. Marcus himself even contacted a few of his own friends whom he trusted.

But Bella and I had had one task for the night: what to do with Nessie. And now that that task was complete, I wanted her all to myself. We deserved to celebrate our reunion properly.

No one complained as we stepped out, hand-in-hand. In fact, Carlisle and Esme merely smiled at us and nodded.

_Go ahead, son. _Carlisle had thought. _You two deserve this._

As soon as the two of us were outside, I swept her up into my arms and took off for the cottage at my fastest pace. We're barely made it inside before she was kissing me with all she had, ripping of the black robes symbolizing her six months of captivity and representing her newly gained freedom. I kissed her everywhere. Touched her everywhere. And she did the same to me.

For that moment, nothing else existed but her and I. Vampires didn't exist, werewolves, the Volturi, the sun, the moon, animals, plants, houses, the earth… nothing. Just me, Bella, and complete and utter bliss.

She took me under her shield and every sensation multiplied tenfold as our minds became one. We were one person physically and mentally.

Every blissful memory of our existence together created the perfect background, and just added to the bliss of our beautiful reunion.

* * *

When you live for an eternity, you'd think that time doesn't exist because time doesn't matter. In reality, time doesn't exist because you don't have it. It's like a human trying to catch a high speed arrow out of the air: almost impossible. You may touch it, but it's going to slip through your fingers.

However, when you're miserable, when you want time to pass before you can register its presence, it gangs up on you. It surrounds you, attempting to suffocate you as it drags you along at an agonizingly slow pace. You wish it would end, but it can't because you're immortal, unchanging. It tells you that it's always going to be like this: time doesn't exist, therefore you cannot change and will always be miserable.

This described my moments with Bella. Time always seemed to work against us. When we were apart, time didn't move fast enough. When we were together, time moved too fast. All of a sudden, we were being forced back into reality—into time—against our wishes.

It was, to say in modern terms, quite lame.

"I'm not ready for reality," Bella said at dawn.

I nuzzled her ear. "I'm not, either." I kissed her gently. "But we must be, love. We're short on time."

She closed her eyes. "I know."

I held her close. "We're going to be fine."

She opened her eyes. "You're just saying that."

"No, I whispered. "No, love. We're going to make it through this. I've thought it out. Too much has worked too right for it all to just end."

"That's exactly why I'm afraid." To my absolute mortification, I detected sobs in her voice. "Too much has worked too right. I feel like it's all going to backfire—"

I placed my fingers over her lips. "Don't think like that, love. I vowed not to. Promise me you'll make that same vow."

She hesitated, then started to cry.

I held her face against my chest. "All I'm asking is that you don't give up." My fingers dug themselves into her hair. "Please don't give up. We can make it through this. After all we've been through, I believe we can do this. We can survive this."

I held her in silence as she struggled to calm herself. As her sobs died down, I pulled away, taking her hand.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah."

However, when we got to the door, she hesitated.

"What is it, love?" I asked.

"Hold me," she whispered. "I missed you so much. Please just hold me for a few minutes."

Like she even had to ask.

I pulled her to me and hugged her tightly. I buried my face into her hair, breathing in her scent. It felt so good, so normal, to have her in my arms again. My life felt complete. The hole I had carried the last several months was no longer there. I was glad that she had made this small request.

At first, she kept her hands on my chest and snuggled deep into my arms. The she slid her slender arms around my waist and held me tightly.

"It's so good to have you back," she whispered.

I kissed the top of her head. "It's good to have _you _back."

We were silent for a moment.

During the silence, I contemplated a request to make of her. Did I want to know? Was ignorance truly bliss?

Maybe ignorance was. But I wanted to know. I had to know more than the bits and pieces I picked up from Alice's visions. I _had _to know what they did to her.

I decided to take a chance.

"Bella?"

She looked up at me.

I looked back into her curious golden orbs. "I have a request to make of you, if it's not too painful." I put a hand on her cheek. "What did they _do_ to you, love?" Alice and I had glimpses, but—"

I could see the pain in her eyes.

"I don't think you really want to know, Edward… knowing you…"

"I have to know." She looked away from me. "Unless it's too painful."

She began to cry. "I—I killed so many—"

"Shh." I pulled her back into my chest. "Just show me, love. I'm here. You're safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Nor will I let you do anything you'd regret."

She nodded. "Okay," she sniffed, and she closed her eyes.

I slowly became aware of her mind. At first, it was just the essence of her mind. Her presence. Bella. Then I heard her, saw through her eyes.

And what I what I saw… I was sure would've given me nightmares if possible.

I watched what looked like a first person POV from an exorcism film. I watched my too thirsty love scratch at the door, keening with want of the human blood on the other side. I heard her try to hang onto reason with everything she had. It was the only thing keeping her from barging through the door. She knew the Volturi were on the other side, and wouldn't let her get it if she tried.

I felt the burn in her throat, like the Volturi were forcing lava down it. I had had enough time with her as a human to ignore the desire that came with it, but I still cringed slightly.

Personally, I had never been that thirsty. The fact that Bella had been was abominable.

And then the next thing I saw…

I watched her devour human after human. I watched her grovel for more pathetically each time, her black eyes pleading.

"More."

I buried my face in her hair.

Then I watched her guilt-ridden breakdown… the most painful part for me to watch. If the Volturi ever felt the need to torture me, they'd just have to show me this image. The thought that I couldn't have been there when she needed me most tore me apart inside.

I almost asked her to stop, as much for my sake as hers. But I was mesmerized.

Anger built within me the more I watched. I held her tighter.

Then she began to tremble…

My hands went to her face. "Bella, that's enough. I get it."

She opened her eyes. "Don't be angry," she whimpered, _pleaded._ "Please. Especially with Marcus. He did nothing. It was all Aro."

"And Jane," I growled.

She buried her face into my chest again. "I resisted, though. All the missions I went on were to take out those nomads taking out whole towns of humans." She looked back up at me. "The missions usually made me feel better about… about… what I had… done…" She swallowed thickly, and took a deep breath. When she spoke again, her voice was stronger. "That's the reason that I decided to join Marcus. Not just to be free, but to help him bring back the Volturi of old. The ones who keep the secret, not try to gain power."

Pride swelled within me at her words.

"So," I said, "Once this is over…"

"No matter what you guys decide to do, I'm with Marcus's Volturi."

"Bella, I'm following you wherever you go. If you want to be a part of this, so do I."

She smiled at me. "I figured as much." Suddenly, she groaned. "Ugh… back to reality. We have to call the packs."

_Alright. Time to end this once and for all. Come on. Why can't everyone just leave our family alone?_

My head shot up.

_Really. We kicked their butts last time! But nooo… Bella is this big powerful shield. All the Volturi want is power. Like they really want justice. Just like King George. Talk about déjà vu!_

I smiled at Garrett's thoughts.

"It truly is time to get back to reality," I said. "The Denalis are here."

Bella smiled. "It'll be nice to see them again."

I took her hand and was about to run through the door when she hopped onto my back. I froze, startled for a second, then laughed.

"What are you doing?"

"I miss riding on you back." She sounded like a small child.

He laughed. "Alright." I crouched, ready to sprint. "Hold on!"

I shot out the door as fast as I could go. I heard small giggles coming from Bella.

Yes, we were going back to reality… but we were also going back to our friends. Our family.

However… I did not look forward to the confrontation with Marcus. The Denalis were going to be instantly skeptical, if not all out hostile.

I had to admit, though, that I trusted him. His thoughts… and eyes… in more ways than one… reflected his change. He was committed to bring back a system of justice to the vampire world. Even Alice didn't see him turning on us, and Jasper felt nothing but sincerity from him.

It was one of those strange feelings where your instincts don't agree with your heart and mind. Every instinct was screaming at me not to trust him… but something inside me just knew that I should. Something inside me… my heart… my head… was telling me that this was right, that this was meant to happen.

In the end, everything was going to be alright.

Alright… I'm gonna end it there. Yes, this chapter was longer than the others… but this is a perfect stopping place. I meant to actually get into the house and get down to business, but Edward and Bella kept talking and talking and talking until getting in the house seemed more appropriate for a new chapter. So here it is, sooner than I thought. Enjoy peoples and PLEASE review. I didn't get as many last time. Let's get to a total of 100!!!!! (That's just ten more)

And still… the max goal is 15!!! Most we've gotten to for a chapter is 11… So I KNOW we can do it.

Don't forget! .com/mizzybizzyvamp

One of the songs that helped: The Only Exception by Paramore. Excellent mood music. And the music vid for it is up. Go check it out. It's good. It's like a mini movie! XD

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

Please? *puppy face*


	25. Hostility and Explanations

A/N: _**DON'T JUST SKIP OVER THIS!!! YOU WANNA READ!!! THERE'S AN EXCLUSIVE ECLIPSE TIDBIT!!! NO JOKE!!!**_ Hey guys! Chapter 25 WOOT!!! First off, though… I got some big news.

_**I met Peter Facinelli last night.**_

And guys, it was amazing. He is a really sweet guy and loves the fans. He's even willing to do pictures with them. So if you ever see him don't hesitate to ask!

He shared so many stories with us. For example, to get ready for his role as Carlisle he did EXTENSIVE research. He read all the books, looked up stuff online, and even basically wrote his own Carlisle fan fiction to fill in the gaps. He came up with this idea that while he was in Chicago he met Babe Ruth (famous American baseball player if you don't know). And that's why he holds up the bat and points it out towards the field in the baseball scene. It's both Carlisle and Peter's tribute to Babe Ruth.

And yes… he knows BOTH of Carlisle's ages.

And he loves the books.

_**ECLIPSE TIDBIT HEARD DIRECTLY FROM PETER FACINELLI:**_ So… perhaps you noticed the scarves Carlisle wears in the movies? That was Peter's idea. He said that it represents two things:

1) He figured Carlisle would be gentlemanly based on his upbringing.

2) it's kind of security blanket. He figured that Carlisle was bitten on the neck, so the scarf gives him the illusion of safety.

So what does this have to do with Eclipse? I'm about to describe a scene. Be excited.

So, it's the scene where they meet the wolves. I think it's the one where they come together to learn how to fight the newborns. Anyway, when Carlisle approaches them, he takes off his scarf as a gesture. He's making himself vulnerable to establish trust. That was Peter's idea. SO WHEN YOU SEE ECLIPSE, remember that you first heard it here. XD

Yes, I got his autograph.

Yes I got a picture with him.

If you wanna see the pic… it's on my Twitter: .com/mizzybizzyvamp

No, I will not sell the autograph. It's personalized, thank you very much

Yes, he's very good looking in real life.

Ironically I think he had a little glitter under his eye… so yes HE SPARKLED. Rofl.

Yes, I shook his hand.

No, it wasn't hard and cold. It was lukewarm and rough.

Yes, I'll stop talking about it and get on with the chapter. Haha. Here it is: Chapter 25.

It's Edward's POV from here on out, btw.

* * *

Seeing Bella's smile as she greeted the Denalis made me temporarily forget all the danger looming ahead, or the memories she had just shared with me.

"It's so good to see you!" she greeted as she hugged Tanya.

I thought back to when Bella first heard of Tanya, and when they had regarded each other as "competition." Those feelings were gone now. Bella was _mine,_ and they both understood that. So, now they accepted each other. In fact, the two had become good friends. It was nice to eliminate the… _awkwardness_ that Tanya's feelings toward me brought to every gathering, feelings that weren't reciprocated. Now they were gone, and she could just be my cousin for all intents and purposes finally.

_I'm so glad she's back,_ Tanya thought. _They don't deserve to be apart._

_You want me to introduce Marcus?_

It took me half a second to calm myself. I wasn't used to Bella's "voice."

I barely nodded at her, and she took off up the stairs.

Tanya hugged me next.

"It's good to see you, too," she said, smiling.

I hugged her back.

Afterwards, all attention went to Nessie, of course… until Bella brought Marcus downstairs. The reaction was immediate and expected. Garrett and Eleazer set themselves in defensive crouches in front of the girls. All were hissing and growling.

Bella held up a hand. "Here me out."

The hissing stopped. Nessie came over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I stroked her hair softly and comfortingly.

"Look at his eyes," said Bella.

Marcus looked straight at them. He held his hands up, palms out. "I mean you no harm."

Their thoughts were overflowing with shock.

_Look at his eyes!_

_Gold? Is this some sort of trick?_

_I knew Marcus was different, but I never would've guessed this._

_Oh my gosh!_

The Volturi have broken apart," Bella continued. "Marcus has his followers, Caius has his, and Aro has his."

"What prompted _this?"_ Eleazer asked, still in disbelief.

"Me," said Bella.

I was expecting to see fear in her eyes, maybe her voice to tremble, but there was none. All I saw was bravery and determination.

I thought I would explode with pride.

Marcus took over at that point.

"Caius sees Bella as a threat to the vampire world. He wants her dead."

I managed to stifle a snarl, yet my lip still curled up and over my teeth. Nessie cringed against me.

"Aro, on the other hand," Marcus continued, "sees Bella more as a prized collectible."

"And you?" Tanya asked, her eyes narrowed. "How do _you _see Bella?"

He turned to Bella, then me. "No one should have to be separated from their mate."

Very private memories of his own dead mate filled Marcus's mind. I did my best to tune them out.

"So what's happening now?" Garrett asked.

Alice spoke up this time. "Aro and Caius are each going to follow Bella and Marcus here. Aro wants to bring Marcus and his followers—especially Bella—back. Caius's search for Bella will lead him here."

"So it's going to be a fight?" said Garrett. _Yes! About time._

Alice just nodded.

"Of course we'll stand by you," said Tanya.

Carlisle smiled sadly. "That's what we figured. Thank you."

"What is family for?" said Tanya.

As the day went on, we went through the same thing: the same shock, the same explanation, the same acceptance.

It was strange, however, watching Bella. She stayed by Marcus the whole time. I could see the way the months with the Volturi had changed her: the way she walked, the way she held herself. She looked almost like royalty. She walked taller, sat straighter… more lady-like.

And she got right down to business when she needed to.

She was different. Some of her happiness from this new life had been stripped from her. My heart ached.

"Do you notice it?" I whispered to Jasper, watching Bella explain Marcus's change to the Amazons.

_She's… detached, _thought Jasper. _She's hiding from her emotions. She's numb…_

"Military," I whispered.

_Yes._

I turned and saw Jasper looking at me with concern and sympathy. _It shouldn't be too much of a surprise, I guess. She still loves you, though. She's more than happy to be here with you again, with all of us again._

"But some of the happiness is gone," I choked out.

_Yes. She's been through a lot. _Still _going through it._

I nodded.

Jasper put a hand on my shoulder. _She'll be happy again. We'll get through this. But you need to try to be strong for her. She needs you. _ His thoughts went to a few times where he caught Bella at emotionally unstable moments since she came back. My breath caught.

I knew that she was troubled by the time she had spent with the Volturi… but I didn't realize just how much.

_Try to talk to her, but don't push her. There's something really bothering her._

"The humans she killed," I whispered.

_She should talk about it. Get it out of her system._

He turned back to Bella. _But more importantly we need to continue to teach her to fight._

I growled low.

_She's going to be the main target when this starts, Edward!_

I closed my eyes.

_She needs to learn to control her shield and fight at the same time. I now it's hard. I had to teach Alice. But it's necessary for her safety._

I nodded. "I know. I just wish it didn't have to happen at _all."_

_I know._

For the rest of the day, I shoved the thought from my mind and helped my family present our problem to our visitors. Every time, once the problem was explained, it would turn into a gathering of old friends instead of reinforcements.

At the end of the day, Bella collapsed next to me onto the couch with a loud _huff. _I put an arm around her and kissed her brow.

"Exhausted, love?"

She turned her head to look at me tiredly, her eyebrows coming together. "People can be so _hostile!" _she complained.

I chuckled and kissed her lightly on the mouth. "They're not people, love. They're vampires. And it's in their nature."

She scrunched up her face in an adorable expression of disgust. I pulled her onto my lap.

"Where's Nessie?" I asked.

"Playing with Zafrina." I detected sadness in her tone.

"Talk to me, love," I begged, stroking her jawline.

She turned in my lap so that she was sitting sideways and buried her face into my neck. "I've missed so _much."_

I stroked her hair. "I know. Carlisle thinks she's going to start hitting puberty any day now."

She cringed against me. "She's not even three! I thought we had six years?"

"Everyone's different, love. Besides, Nahuel looks older than us."

"That's going to be weird."

I laughed. "Even after everything we've been through?"

She was silent for moment. "True."

I sighed. "Back down to business, love. There's a couple of things we need to talk about."

She groaned. "Can't we just go back to the cottage and forget business for a while?"

Oh how I wish we could. "I'm sorry Bella, but this is extremely important."

She didn't respond other than wrapping her arms around me.

"We need to talk about what happened with you and the Volturi," I continued.

She froze in my arms.

"I know it's painful, love, but you need to let it out. I know it's bothering you—"

"Jasper," she growled.

I continued anyway. "—but you need to let it out. It's not good to keep it bottled up inside."

"But I showed you," she whispered, her lips barely moving.

"That doesn't quite do it. We don't have to think about right this minute. There's something more pressing." I held her tighter against me. "Jasper says that you need to learn to fight and manipulate your shield at the same time."

She groaned again. "Not right now, at least. I'm too mentally exhausted from trying to deal with stupid stubborn vampires."

I chuckled at that. "No. Of course not right now. But soon, possibly tomorrow."

She nodded.

At that moment, Nessie came into the living room yawning. I looked over at the clock: eleven p. m. I smiled.

"I think it's time for someone to get to bed." I grinned at her.

Nessie's eyes narrowed. "I'm fine." Another yawn betrayed her.

Bella got up off my lap and took her hand. "Come on, sweetheart."

If only every day was composed of only the small, blissful thing like putting our beautiful daughter to bed.

It turned out we had to carry her home. She could barely keep her eyes open by the time we got to the river. We tucked her into bed and each gave her a kiss before turning out the light and leaving the room.

I headed for the living room, expecting Bella to follow me. I wanted to spend some alone time with her cuddling in front of the fireplace.

Apparently, the little temptress had her own ideas.

I turned around and didn't see her, so I retraced our steps.

"Bella?" I called playfully. I could hear small breathless giggles.

As soon as I stepped into our bedroom I was attacked. I was flung gently onto the bed and found my mouth completely covered by another… my clothes were quickly turned to shredded fabric.

I grinned and growled playfully, tightening my arms around my dangerous monster of a wife and devouring her right back… and turning _her_ clothes, in turn, to unidentifiable shreds of fabric.

One perfect reunion just wasn't enough.

FADE OUT.

(Tee hee! Screenplay style right there).

I'll leave the rest to your imaginations.

NEXT TIME: Where has Jacob been? You're about to find out in Chapter 26!!!


	26. Billy

A/N DISMAL REVIEWS LAST TIME!!!!! UGH! 3? REALLY? Pathetic. I feel so unloved!!!

Grab a box of tissues. You might need it.

Total

19 Pages  
4,043 words

we have broken a record ladies and twihards. Enjoy Chapter 26!!!!

* * *

"I need to inform the packs," Bella gasped.

I trailed kisses up her neck to her ear. "Mmm."

"Speaking of which," she breathed. "Where has Jacob been?"

I stopped and pulled away. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Edward?"

The truth was, despite the imprint, Jacob wasn't spending as much time with our family as he used to. Actually, I found myself driving Nessie down to La Push more often than Jacob came up to see Nessie. I'd been avoiding the reason for as long as I could. But Bell needed to know.

I pulled her on top of me and crushed her to my chest. "He's been with Billy," I said gently. "He was diagnosed with cancer four months ago."

She froze in my arms.

I stroked her hair. "He's getting progressively worse, love. Jacob wants to spend as much time with him as possible. Plus, he needs someone to take care of him. I've been bringing Nessie to La Push every day so she can see them both. Billy loves Nessie, too, and I want them to have a good relationship."

"How long does he have?" she whispered.

"Carlisle gave him about six months."

She snuggled deeper into my arms. "How's Charlie taking it?"

I thought for half a second.

"He's spending a lot of time down there, too," I whispered. "So part of the reason Jacob is spending more time in La Push is to keep up appearances. It wouldn't seem right if he spent more time with your daughter than with his dying father."

I didn't mention how he had asked about Bella every time I had brought Nessie over. However, Bella was going to get it out of me one way or another.

"He's been asking about me, hasn't he?" she asked.

I sighed. "Yes."

"How did you explain me not calling ever?"

"You were busy," I said. I shrugged. "It was the truth."

She whimpered softly. "I need to see him, too." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Duty or love? How can one decide?"

I kissed her forehead. "We'll ask Alice. He'll probably be down there. If she can't see, we'll know." I grinned.

She rested her cheek against my chest. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can we escape reality again? For just a few more hours?"

I glanced over at the clock. "It's five a. m. Nessie won't wake up for a couple more hours—"

I was silenced with her mouth on mine.

* * *

Alice scowled. "Yep. I see _nothing._ He's most likely there. His future disappears after he takes off in his cruiser in that direction."

"Thanks, Alice," said Bella, grinning. She turned to me. "Well, that makes my life easier!"

I chuckled, taking her into my arms and kissing her quickly. "Well, then let's go."

I had to admit that I was grateful that Bella and I were allowed on Quileute lands. Nessie, of course was welcome because she was Jacob's imprint. And once Bella's newborn year was up, the packs welcomed her back with open arms as a friend of the packs. Being her mate (which I explained to them was the equivalent of an imprint to vampires) and Nessie's father, they decided to allow me onto the reservation as well. This was good. I was not about to let Bella out of my sight any time soon… and during Bella's absence there was absolutely no way Nessie was going to be less than twenty feet away from me.

Bella called ahead as I drove. Jacob was ecstatic.

"'Bout time you came home!" he joked. Though I caught a tinge of sadness. All the times I'd seen Jacob since Billy had been diagnosed, I had not needed my mind-reading ability to know that he was in pain.

When Bella got off the phone with Jacob, her hand went o the radio. The soothing sounds of "Moonlight Serenade" by Glenn Miller filled the car.

I parked the car in front of Jacob's. Nessie was bouncing up and down in the back seat in anticipation.

"Go on ahead, Nessie," said Bella, smiling. "We'll meet you inside in a minute."

Nessie dashed out of the car and into Jacob's arms as he stood in the doorway.

Bella leaned into me.

"Promise me something?" she whispered.

I looked down to see her face buried in my shoulder. "Anything, love." I put my arm around her.

"Promise me that we will dance to this song together?"

I looked back down at her. She looked up smiling sadly.

"I imagined us together, dancing to this song," she whispered. "I want that image to be real. I want it so, so badly. I want all this danger behind us. I want my life to be boring again, if exciting means that everyone I love is in danger."

I crushed her into my side. "Bella We _will _dance to this song. Several times over, as many times as you want as long as you want. As long as you need. I promise you, I swear on my very soul—"

She gasped, but I continued, my eyes pricking in the uncomfortable way of the approach of tearless crying.

"I swear on my very soul, Bella, that we will get through this, that you will live your fairy tale with me and our beautiful daughter." I took her face in my hands. "Never _ever_ doubt that."

We stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, then she threw her arms around me and kissed me with so much desperation I thought that she would press me through the car door.

"You finally believe it?" she sobbed between kisses. "You finally—believe—you have—a—soul?"

I held her face again to stop her for a second. "How can I not when I have you in my life? I've counted my blessings, Bella, and there are too many for me to not have a soul."

I couldn't hold onto her any longer. She pressed her lips to mine again for a long, passionate kiss.

Everything I had told her was true. During out separation, I had done everything I could to keep me from my usual wallowing, knowing that Bella wouldn't have liked that. One of the things I did do wounded absolutely ridiculous but it helped. I looked back at what went well in my life: my family.

I had a wife, parents, siblings…

I had a daughter, something of which I thought was impossible. It was the sheer definition of miracle.

How could I not consider myself blessed after I had received all this?

How could I be eternally damned with such a beautiful life? I could feel with all of my dead heart that being with Bella was _right, _ and that, in the end, everything would come out okay.

And if I could feel this, if _Bella_ was destined to have this life as a vampire—which I had no doubt of based on how easily this life came to her—then how could we not have souls?

Thou shalt not kill.

It was a commandment given about murder. Vampires were _designed _for murder. It was the reason I thought for so long that we didn't have a soul. Yet, they said, _Carlisle_ said, that God gave us the freedom to choose how we live our lives in hopes that we'd choose rightly.And I couldn't help but think that we had. How else could we have been so blessed as a family?

After a couple of minutes, we pulled apart and got out of the car. We had barely made it up the front steps before Jacob's arms were around Bella, squeezing her for dear life, burying his face in her shoulder, his thoughts filled with grief and relief.

"Oh Bells, I can't believe you're home!" he choked.

Bella pulled away a couple minutes later. "How's Billy?"

The small bit of relief died. Images of his deteriorating father flashed through his mind. I bowed my head. Since Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee, I've forged a much better relationship with the Blacks. I already considered Billy to be a friend, and he felt the same about me. It was painful to watch him. It was always painful to watch my human friends—

My heart instantly tore to shreds as my gaze fell on Bella. This would be the first time for her, the first time she had to watch someone in her life die.

She would watch Billy, first. Then her parents… her friends…

I took a deep breath. I would be there to help her through every single one.

Jacob took his own deep breath before answering her question. "He's… not good. It's getting harder for him to eat. And the oxygen burns his throat." He smiled slightly. "The old man is stubborn, though. He says that this cancer is not going to get him without a fight."

Bella chuckled sadly. "He would."

_Thanks, Edward, _he thought. _Thanks for everything. You've been a great help; you have no idea…. Well… maybe you do._

I chuckled softly.

We came in to see Billy hooked up to oxygen watching TV with Charlie and Renesmee. He seemed energetic and healthy… but he was fooling no one, especially two vampires and a werewolf.

My nose wrinkled at the wretched sour smell that permeated the room. I was able to track the source: an open can of Ensure on Billy's TV tray. It smelled almost as bad as baby formula.

"Hey there, Edward," said Charlie.

During the last few months, it had been difficult to be around Bella's father. He did not understand why Nessie and I had made the trip to La Push every day when he knew the Quileutes were hostile towards me and my family. Thankfully, the only explanation necessary was "need to know" and Charlie just accepted everything without questioning.

It was harder though to lie to his face when he asked how his daughter was doing… especially during that wretched time when the Volturi starved her. I said she was fine… but I knew better. It was the hardest acting job I'd ever had in my existence.

"Hello, Chief Swan," I said formally, nodding.

Charlie sighed. "Please, kid. I told you. You're family now. Call me Char—"

That's when he saw Bella.

His thoughts were always muffled to me. I could usually only get vague impressions and emotions. But his thoughts had never been clearer at this moment.

He was through the roof to see his daughter again.

He got up off the couch and wrapped Bella in tight hug… well… tight for a human.

"Call me once in a while next time," he grumbled, avoiding emotional reactions as much as possible… as usual.

Bella's arms tightened around him a fraction.

"Careful, love," I reminded her under my breath for only her to hear.

"It's so good to see you, Dad," she whispered.

Emotion surged and swirled through Charlie's thoughts. I almost caught something along the lines of _if she missed me so much, why didn't she at least write me?_

Bella carefully removed herself from Charlie's embraced and walked over to Billy, carefully wrapping her arms around Billy's neck. He smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around her before she let him go. She stared into his eyes, keeping her hands on his shoulders.

"We're staying all day," she said. "That means I'm cooking whatever you want."

Billy laughed. It was the healthiest I had heard him in a long time. _It's so good to have her back,_ he thought. _It's starting to feel like old times. _"Surprise me with something fishy."

Bella grinned. "You got it." Then she proceeded into the kitchen.

I followed her. "Do you still remember how?" I asked, leaning against the counter as she pulled fish out of the freezer.

"What do you think I do when Emmett and Jasper drag you off on boys- only hunting trips?" She grinned.

I laughed. "So that's why the house smelled so bad that one time."

She put the fish down on the counter before wrapping her arms around my neck. "Yep." She kissed me quickly before releasing me and resuming work.

"So what are you making?" I asked

"Just basic fired fish."

"What can I do to help?" I asked.

She froze and glared at me.

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"If I let you help, my self-esteem concerning cooking will lower dramatically."

I laughed. "Are you saying that I'm a better cook than you?"

She didn't say anything.

I walked up behind her. I rested my fingers lightly on the ticklish spots on her waist.

"Am I a better cook than you, Mrs. Cullen?" I breathed into her ear. She shivered.

"I- I don't remember," she tried pitifully. "F-fuzzy human memories."

Ah. I could still make her stutter.

"Say it, Mrs. Cullen." I allowed my lips to graze her earlobes, eliciting another shiver from Bella. "Out loud." I brushed my fingers over her ticklish spots. She tensed. "Don't make me do it, Mrs. Cullen."

"Just... let... me...." She gulped.

"Say it." I grinned.

She froze. "Never," she said with confidence and all the stubbornness that was pure Bella.

"Alright," I growled playfully into her ear. "You asked for it."

My fingers danced across her waist. She squealed. "Okay!"

"Okay, what?"

"You...AH! You... y-you're better than AH! Me."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck. "Good girl."

"You're evil," she grumbled adorably.

"Well," I breathed into her ear again. "I am a vampire."

"Married for a couple years now and they _still _act like newlyweds," I heard Charlie mutter.

She gave in and let me help her with the fish.

"What kind of cancer does he have?" she whispered.

"Esophagus," I said softly.

She froze, dropping the spatula and gripping the edge of the counter. She watched the fish simmer in the pan without seeing it.

"Crap. Of course. He's having trouble eating." She picked the an up off the stove and headed for the trash can. I grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"It's fine, love. Fish is soft. If he chews enough he can get it down." I kept my hand on the small of her back as she put the fish back on the stove.

"I was trying so hard to keep things normal—" she began, but stopped.

"That's good," I said. "Don't worry, Bella. You're doing the right thing." I rubbed her back reassuringly. "He's already in a better mood. He's happy you are here. It's like old times for him…. Except for Nessie and myself, of course."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around me. "I know this happens all the time, but…" She shook her head. "It just… it's happening to _me_ and now it's _too_ real. Billy's practically family."

I kissed her forehead. "It's going to be hard, but the best you can do is to keep those memories you have of him living with you. As long as you are able to remember him alive, there will be no need to grieve. Billy has had a long and happy life so far, wouldn't you agree?"

She nodded.

I smiled. "Besides, there's a reason he's being so stubborn. He _wants _to live. It's working in his favor. He wanted to live to see Rachael marry Paul. He got his wish."

Her eyes widened. "What?! When?"

"About a month ago. Sorry, love. I forgot to tell you. It took some convincing, but they're on their honeymoon at the moment. I personally funded the trip. Since Jacob imprinted on Nessie, they're family. And Rachael should enjoy herself. But that's not the only reason Billy's fighting so hard." I grinned wider. "Rebecca is pregnant. We just found out about a week ago. Billy is bound and determined to see his grandchild before he dies. He's been improving ever since. He's not ready to go." My smile faded. "So many cancer patients out there just give up, and they die much sooner. I don't think anyone realized how much of an illness is psychological. Billy has a good fighting chance. And we're giving him that chance. Another thing he wants to see is for Nessie to grow up, and… as much as we don't like the sound of it, Bella, to marry Jacob."

"So… he has a lot to live for."

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. He's _not _going to give up. That is a _very _good thing."

Bella nodded.

"So, what we have to do is exactly what we've been doing. Spending time with him. Showing him how much he means to us. And not leaving behind anything we might regret…. And…" I wrinkled my nose. "Making sure we don't stink up the house with burning fish."

Her eyes widened. "Crap!"

I laughed.

"I want Nessie to eat this," said Bella a few minutes later as we dished up the fish.

"She's not going to like it."

"It keeps up appearances," she snapped.

"Yes it does." I held up my hands in mock surrender as she glared at me. "I didn't say I didn't agree."

She put her fist on her hip. "You made sure she occasionally ate human food, right?"

I grinned at her. "Yes, Mom."

She turned and grabbed a couple of plates. "Look at us. We're already acting like an old married couple."

"Well," I grabbed a couple of plates. "Didn't your mother call us a couple of old souls?" I grinned. "Besides," I whispered close to her ear. "I'm over 100 years old. And apparently you're middle aged."

"Let's just serve the food," she growled.

We brought the food in and everyone set about eating. Jacob, of course, inhaled his.

"Jacob," I said too quietly for human ears. "Once you're done eating, we need to talk to the packs."

_Got it, Edward._

I looked over at Bella, who was smugly watching Nessie grudgingly eat her fish. She couldn't refuse this time. She had to keep up appearances.

Whenever Charlie looked away, Bella and I would slip our food to Jacob. It was hard to stifle my laughter at this. We were acting… no… we _were _ kids slipping food to the dog behind our father's back. Charlie had finally submitted to becoming a second father figure to me, going so far as to tell me that if I needed anything—advice and whatnot—to let him know. If only he knew that I was about 60 years older than he was.

Then again… good thing he didn't. Bella was 17 when we first started dating. He would've tried to shoot me for being a pedofile.

Billy.

Billy ate heartily for the first time in weeks. I couldn't help but smile. As a reward, I walked over and picked up the open, partially full can of Ensure and dumped it down the sink before crushing it in my hand. I brought the can remains back to him.

"You don't need this, still, do you?" I asked, grinning.

"I never want to see that nasty stuff again." He grinned back.

I gave him the crumpled can, then picked up a trash can and walked to the other side of the room. I held the trash can up for him, tilted slightly so that he could see the opening.

"Then get rid of it, Billy," I said, still grinning.

Laughing, Billy tossed the can and it went straight into the trash can with perfect aim.

Once Jacob was done, Bella and I followed him outside. As soon as we hit the trees, we allowed ourselves to travel at our normal (normal for us) superhuman speed. Bella dropped behind me so that Jacob would take off his clothes and phase. A howl pierced the air as he dropped from two feet to four paws.

He led us to a clearing, where the wolves were already assembling. The large black wolf, Sam, came up to me.

_Would it be easier for you if we were in human form? _He asked.

I turned to Bella. "Do you want to do this? Or do you want me to?"

She sighed. "I probably should."

I turned back to Sam and nodded.

Within moments, Jacob and Sam stood before us in human form, their packs flanking them.

"What's going on?" asked Sam in a detached tone.

Bella smiled sadly. "The Volturi. What else?"

Snarls erupted in the clearing.

Jacob groaned. "I thought it was weird that you were home early."

"Home earl--?" Sam stopped. _Wait, what?! _"You brought them _here?!"_ he snarled.

I stepped in front of Bella in a defensive crouch. She was tense behind me.

"Hear her out, first," I said as calmly as I could.

Bella put her hand on my shoulder and walked around me. She had become the detached diplomat again.

"I came here with Marcus, and a good chunk of the guard, all of which have defected from the Volturi. They want the same goal as all vampires: keep the secret. The current Volturi have become too power-hungry, corrupted. Marcus wants to start a new Volturi more like a police force rather than a royal family like they have been for millennia. That's why we—yes, I consider myself to be with them—came here, to enlist my family for their help. Marcus has even committed to hunting animals instead of humans."

Shock resonated throughout the packs.

"And the rest?" asked Sam.

They've agreed to give it a try," I said. "They've only been here a few days."

"And the others are coming here, too?" asked Jacob.

Bella nodded. "The Volturi are split three ways. Caius wants me dead."

I flinched. Bella could remain detached about that fact… it was hard for me to do so.

Bella continued. "Aro wants Marcus and I back. Their searches will lead them to us. And there won't be any negotiations, this time. Caius is determined in his belief that killing me is the right thing for the vampire world."

This angered the wolves more than anything else that Bella had said had. Even though Bella was now a vampire and therefore their sworn enemy, they still considered her to be one of them… well… most of them did.

"You need to know that they're coming so that you can protect your people," Bella whispered. "I can understand if you don't want to help us—"

Sam cut her off. "We are allies, Bella. And allies rise to the occasion when help is needed. Alos, I think everyone in the packs agrees with me when I say that we don't want to lose you."

Howls of agreement burst through the air, and I was extremely glad that I could finally call the Quileutes my friends.

"Thank you," said Bella. "I hate for you to get involved, but—"

"It's what we do, Bells." Jacob smiled.

I took over from there, wrapping my arms around Bella. "Jasper wants to give Bella further fight training, and Marcus and his followers have agreed to show us the Volturi style of fighting. You may join us if you wish."

Both Sam and Jacob nodded.

"That would probably be a good idea," said Sam.

_Dad will be okay for a couple of hours, won't he? _Jacob thought to himself.

I immediately felt sympathetic. Ah, so much has changed since Bella became a vampire. I used to hate this boy. Well, part of me still did… he imprinted on my daughter, and it's the duty of a father to have ill feelings towards potential suitors. But, I considered him a comrade-in-arms now. He was a very good friend… and I owed him much for what he had done for Bella.

"I'm sure that there are plenty of people on the reservation who would be willing to keep an eye on him for a couple of hours, Jacob," I said, smiling. I turned back to Sam. "Tomorrow afternoon? Same place we practiced last time?"

Both Sam and Jacob nodded. "How's two p. m?" Sam asked.

"Sounds good," I said.

I looked down at my Bella. Her presence in the world of vampires was definitely bringing about major changes, not just for myself, but for the supernatural world as a whole.

Changes for the better.

* * *

A/N I understand that this chapter was probably very personal for some of you out there. Like Bella said, it's a common thing, but it doesn't seem real until it happens to us. And then… it's too real.

My own grandfather died of cancer in the esophagus 6 years ago. I picked that because it would be easier for me to write because I had more knowledge.

I hope Edward's advice to Bella helps you through your own time. It was the same stuff told to me… and stuff that I told myself. During my grandfather's final days, my parents and I had agreed that I shouldn't visit him so I can remember him as the healthy smiling grandfather that I loved. And I think it helped. My memories of him are exactly that. And I know that he was happy, and I'm glad that now he's no longer suffering.

My grandfather also lived well past what doctor's expected of him, because my aunt became pregnant, and he wanted to see his third grandchild.

Again, I hope this helps you. You're not alone out there.


	27. BaseballTraining

**Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've been so freakin' busy you guys have no idea! Project after book to read after paper…. UGH!!! College work just climbs UP towards the end of the year! I SPENT FIVE HOURS EDITING DIALOGUE AT THE FILM SCHOOL THE OTHER WEEK!!!!!! So much to do… but it's here… finally… REJOICE!!!!!**

**I'm already working on Chapter 28… but it looks like we're expanding to… *shudder*… a chapter a month.**

**Don't kill me… but the longer you wait… the awesome the chapters… I think…. But that's a matter of the author's opinion**

**I do not own this sandbox. SM does. I just like to make a mess of it. (I clean up afterwards… usually… I try to …)**

Bella snuggled into my chest.

"It's three o' clock in the morning," she growled. "I have four more hours before I have to face reality again."

I sighed. "Bella, --"

"No." She shook her head violently. "Please, Edward. I _don't_ want to talk about this right now."

"This is the best time to do it, Bella," I sighed.

She pulled her hands up to her face and curled up in a position so fetal my heart broke.

"Please, Edward," she whimpered. "I don't sleep anymore. My nights with you are the closet escape to that I have to that."

I stifled a growl at myself. I had had the _gall _to ask her about her time in Volterra. I did _exactly_ what Jasper told me not to do: I pushed her.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Bella. But _please,_ love. At some point?"

She nodded.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Thank you," she whispered.

I kissed her. "Never a problem."

"Mmm," she whined.

"What love?"

"Kiss me again."

I laughed. "You greedy little vixen," I said as seductively as I could. I kissed her again, slowly, drawing it out. Her fingers threaded themselves through my hair. That was all it took. I let out a feral growl as I lost control.

*************************************

"Alice," we both said at the same time, laughing quietly.

Hanging prominently in our closet were two matching outfits, except one was clearly male and the other female. Both were comprised of loose navy blue shirts and loose pants that looked easy to move in. Yet both outfits, of course, were extremely fashionable.

"Why can't she assign us outfits like these _all _the time?" asked Bella. "I'd be willing to wear this twenty-four-seven. They look so comfy."

"Because she's Alice," I answered. It was the only explanation necessary.

We met Nessie in the living room. Her outfit was similar: dark loose pants and loose black shirt.

"You ready?" Bella asked her.

Nessie nodded. "Jacob's coming today, right?" she asked, eyes hopeful.

I smiled and nodded. She grinned.

Instead of heading for the house like we usually did, we headed straight for the baseball field. It took us a while, but it was nice. We ran at a leisurely pace… well… leisurely for vampires. It was about eight in the morning. According to Alice, there would be a dry thunderstorm around eight thirty. Already, monstrous thunderheads were rolling in.

It was the perfect day for a game of baseball before the work began.

It was a fantastic idea. Everyone was so stressed about the impending fight. We needed something to take our minds off of it, as well as time as just a family… just the Cullens.

And it would be Nessie's first time playing.

I laughed as I remembered Bella's first time. Her eyes were wide with fear at the time. She had been convinced that she had no athletic ability whatsoever. However, she managed to hit a home run on her first try. I didn't manage to catch the ball. I finally found it in a hollowed out tree trunk somewhere in Canada.

As a result, her team… the girls… won. And we Cullen men were forced to endure their punishment: carrying the shopping bags at whatever stores our wives brought us to. Of course, that also turned out to be a punishment for Bella… at least, that's how she saw it. I doubted Alice would ever convert her.

As soon as we reached the clearing I let Nessie down off my back and went about explaining the rules, showing her the proper way to hold the bat, etcetera. And I felt so… human. Here I was, a father teaching his daughter how to play baseball, something I never thought I'd be able to do.

I dashed off to the makeshift pitcher's mound, holding the ball in my hand. I grinned at Nessie.

"You ready, Ness?" I asked.

She gave me a smug grin. "Bring it, Dad."

Ah, she had spent a lot of time with Emmett, that was for sure.

"Bella?" I asked, looking behind Nessie to see my wife ready to go with her mitt on.

"Definitely ready for a game of catch, if that's what you mean," Bell mocked.

Nessie's mouth dropped. She turned to face Bella. "Mom!"

Bella just grinned.

I laughed. "Come on, Nessie." I threw the ball into my mitt repeatedly. "You're not going to let her get away with _that, _are you?"

"Oh_ heck _no!" she growled, turning to face me again.

I threw the ball, not with all my strength, but still harder than humanly possible. Nessie was not completely human, after all. I knew she could handle it.

And handle it she did.

She hit the ball with everything she had. The crack of the ball hitting the bat coincided with the crack of the thunder. The ball whizzed past my ear. I immediately turned around and chased it down.

The balled crashed through two trees and killed two birds before I caught up with it.

I came back to find Bella embracing Nessie in a victory hug. They both turned to look at me as I burst through the trees.

I held up the ball, grinning. "Good job, Ness!"

Bella laughed and walked over to me. She started running her fingers through my hair.

"You're absolutely _covered _in pine needles!" she laughed. She mussed my hair, causing the needles to rain down. She looked at the baseball.

"Uh, Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

She took the baseball from my hand. "Why is there blood on the ball?" She showed me the red spots on the baseball. I grinned.

"Let's just say our daughter is the ultimate multitasker. She killed two birds with one baseball."

Bella laughed and turned to look at Nessie, whose mouth dropped open in horror. Bella looked back at the ball.

"We should really clean this off," she said.

"Why?" I asked quietly, grinning at her. "A little blood might make a game of vampire baseball interesting. Might add a whole new level of dedication to the game."

"I don't want Nessie to pick up a disease or something," she said.

I sighed. "Bella, she drinks animal blood and hasn't picked up _anything. _She'll be fine."

She glared up at me. "You know that for sure?"

I sighed. Nessie had _never _been sick. Especially from animal blood. "Bella—"

"Just let me be a paranoid mother," she growled.

"Alright, alright," I grinned, taking her into my arms. "But you know, love, we don't have anything to clean it off with."

She glared up at me for a second, then thrust the ball at me. "Fine. You win."

I took the ball, shaking my head.

Our family shot into the clearing, then, all dressed in the same comfortable—yet stylish—clothing.

"Good job, Nessie!" Alice squealed. I smirked. An all-knowing family was both a blessing and a curse.

"Boys versus Girls?" asked Rosalie, grinning smugly. "Since apparently Nessie's playing, Esme can ref if she wants."

"Someone has to keep track of you cheaters," said Esme, grinning also. She had never really been one for sports.

Bella grinned at me, dropping her shield. _With both your girls on the opposing team, your team won't stand a chance. We're your biggest weakness._

My wife could be ruthless sounding when she wanted to be…

Mate versus mate… yes, us men had no chance if the women put on their feminine charms… which I had no doubt they would. Carlisle, being the only parent playing, would be our only hope.

Of course… we were slaughtered. Apparently, while father's can resist their daughters (I successfully resisted mine)… grandfathers have no chance against granddaughters. The hope was falsely assumed. Nessie's biggest weapon was not her feminine charms… but the "cute factor."

The most dangerous weapon of all.

"Good game, Ness." I wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. She grinned up at me adorably. This little creature was indeed more dangerous than her mother.

"Rematch!" Emmett shouted. _I can't believe it. Beaten by girls!_

I laughed. "Sorry, Em. But training starts in about 10 minutes. Besides, Nessie's tired. She's half human, remember?" I rubbed her back. She was panting ever so slightly and her heart was beating quicker than normal. "Why don't you sit down?" I whispered. She complied.

Bella came over and ran her fingers through Nessie's hair. "Maybe it's time for a haircut," she said.

Nessie looked up at her, her eyes pleading. "Please!"

We laughed.

"Even _Alice_ finally believes that long curly hair is a nightmare!" she continued.

And then the wolves descended… literally.

Both packs came in wolf form: graceful, large, and deadly. Two very large wolves, one black and one russet, led the group. There had to be about twenty wolves.

The russet on trotted over to us immediately, plopping down next to Nessie for a quick head scratch before going back to his pack.

"Oh, gee. Thanks, Jake," said Bella sarcastically. "I don't get anything?"

The huge wolf stopped in his tracks and whirled around. Before any of us could say anything, Jacob the wolf dashed up to Bella, swiped his tongue up the side of Bella's face, and dashed back to his pack, chortling.

And the look on Bella's face after being partially covered in wolf slobber sent everyone, including myself, over the edge with laughter.

Suddenly, Bella grinned, and Alice laughed even harder. Bella dashed over to Emmett and gave him a huge hug, effectively wiping the dog slobber onto his shoulder. She skipped back as Emmett let loose a string of profanities at her, resulting in smacks from multiple people for doing that in front of Nessie. Thankfully, I had been able to cover her ears in time… thanks to Alice's last minute vision of the scenario.

Bella turned back to Emmett and shrugged. "I didn't have a towel."

Rosalie looked at him and scrunched up her face in disgust. "Ew. You smell like wet dog." She moved away from him.

_Aw, Edward! Your wife is _sooo_ dead. I'm not gonna get anything for a week!!_

I grinned and kissed Bella's forehead. "Good one, love."

And then the vampires descended.

Immediately, the younger wolves were visibly nervous. Their thoughts were centered on their eyes, for most of our vampire friends preferred the "traditional" diet. Many of Marcus's followers were trying to convert to our own, but it's easier said than done. Therefore, their eyes were a disturbing burnt orange color, and the young wolves were not sure what to make of it. I looked over to Jasper, who nodded as he sent calming waves over the packs. The wolves relaxed a little on their own when they saw the familiar yellow eyes with the Denalis. According to their thoughts, yellow eyes meant "safe" to them.

Carlisle stepped forward. "My friends, we're brought together under… extremely peculiar circumstances. What events will transpire within the next few months will change our world as we know it forever." He looked over at Marcus. "And hopefully for the better." He turned to the group as a whole. "I'm sad to say that this is a war… a full on vampire war. I wouldn't be surprised if more begin to join us as word gets out. The Volturi are going through a civil war, and being our world's royal family for all intents and purposes, we all will be pulled in. Unfortunately…" He turned to Bella. I put an arm around her. "My newest daughter seems to be the cause of all this… or her ability, rather. Her shield has made her sought after as both prize and enemy that must be destroyed."

Many low growls, including my own, reverberated through the clearing.

"We come here today," Carlisle continued, "to prepare ourselves for this war, to be ready. Our only goal is to preserve our way of life."

"And to end the corruption," said Marcus. "That is _my _goal."

"And mine as well," called Bella from my arms.

Of course, wherever Bella went, I would follow. And I had to admit… I believed in this cause.

"Mine as well," I said.

Carlisle turned to me and nodded. _I understand, son. _ "Personally, that is also my goal, for I don't believe that there is any other way to preserve our way of life." He turned back to the group. "Bella was taken from us due to jealousy and fear because of her shielding ability. She is immune to almost all supernatural abilities. Caius see her as a threat. Aro as a prize. Caius fears her, but she is not a threat. In fact, I believe her to be a blessing to our world." _She's proof that we still have souls, Edward. She truly is a blessing in our lives. Thank you._

I smiled at him, then turned to Bella. She looked like she would be crying if she could. I hugged her closer.

Carlisle turned to Marcus. "Marcus?" He stepped aside and gestured towards the spot where he had stood. Marcus took it.

"The Volturi pass judgment and act out on the sentence quickly, as I assume most of you remember. When they attack, there are no complex moves. They are simple and quick. And they _never_ attack alone." He looked over at Bella, apologetic. "However, their egos are large. They are the best of the best, and they know it. It is the reason we're here in the first place. Most do not fully attack. That is saved for the strongest members."

Suddenly, I wasn't listening. I was listening to another voice.

_Edward?_

I looked over slightly at Alice, whose face was blank with a vision. And it was not a happy one.

_Charlie lay on the kitchen floor… any human would see him as a charred mass. But from the clothing… it had to be Charlie… dead from being fed upon by a vampire._

_Not long, Edward, _Alice thought, panicked.

No.

No no no no no…

Marcus called Bella up to his side for a demonstration. I took the opportunity to approach Seth.

"Seth," I whispered. "Can you do me a favor?"

He let out a low affirmative grunt.

"Take a friend and keep an eye on Charlie for a while for me?"

He looked over at Alice.

_Is he in danger?_

"Yes."

_I take it you don't want Bella to know?_

This thought came from Jacob. When Bella was too involved in the demonstration to notice, I nodded at Jacob.

_Alright, man, _thought Jacob. _I got you covered. Embry, go with him. Carefully! Disappear!_

The two wolves carefully backed out of the group and took off into the forest.

I went back to Nessie and sat down next to her. Of course, she was just as observant as her mother.

"Daddy? What's going on?"

No way I was going to tell Nessie about the vision. Especially if I wasn't going to tell her mother. I decided on a half truth.

"Jacob sent Seth and Embry on a patrol. Just a precaution."

_Daddy? What aren't you telling me? _She glared.

Yes, she was indeed as observant as her mother. Perhaps a little more truth.

"They're checking for anyone who might be coming earlier than planned." There, that was about 90% truth…. Maybe 80%.

Her eyes widened. "The Volturi?"

I nodded.

She immediately threw her arms around me and buried herself into my side.

"Please let me stay with you," she begged.

My heart shattered. She couldn't stay with us. How was I going to explain this without making her think that we didn't want her?

If Bella could, I could.

I took her chin in my hand and looked into her eyes.

"Nessie, you're half human. Vampire on vampire is dangerous enough. Your mother and I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you. You mean everything to us. We're sending you away to protect you. You have a beautiful future ahead of you, sweetheart." I stroked her hair tenderly. "To take that from you would be the greatest crime ever committed." I kissed her forehead. Then I made a promise, a stupid promise I knew I couldn't keep. But I was going to make it. If I broke it, God had better send me immediately to Hell because I deserved it, no matter what good deeds I had done in the past.

It was going to go against what I had once told Bella, but I loved my daughter… more than my own life.

"I promise you, sweetheart, that no matter what happens, I _will _come find you." I hugged her close. "No matter what happens."

She buried her face in my neck.

I held her to me as we watched the lecture become practice. I was getting more and more used to watching Bella fight. In fact, I was starting to rather enjoy it. I watched with amusement as Bella pinned Emmett in a matter of seconds. The look of shock on Emmett's face was absolutely priceless and drove me into a fit of laughter. And I was not alone.

_Aw man! They're never going to let me live this down!_

I grinned. Nope. Never.

Then one sound, thought, image caused my laughter to come to an abrupt end. In about two seconds, I was running alongside Leah, Jacob, and Quil, praying with all my heart and soul that we weren't too late.

*************************************************************************************

Please don't kill me…

Please?

Don't you love me?

You know you do!!!

Please put the torches and pitchforks down. Nice and easy…

You know… you don't need to form mobs to voice your opinion of my monstrosities. Writing a review is a perfectly acceptable alternative to forming mobs…. Really.

I always try to clean up the sandbox afterwards!!!!!

THERE'S GONNA BE A HAPPY ENDING! I PROMISE!!!!!!!

*runs for a small uncharted cave in the hills*.


	28. Monster

**A/N: DANG I'm fast! I thought that perhaps I'd get more reviews if I updated sooner… of course… this chapter has been planned since chapter 23… so it was easier to write. XD enjoy!**

**Oh, you might need these. *pulls out industrial size box of tissues***

"Edward? What's going on? Bella called from behind me."

"Bella," I said as gently as I could. "Alice had a vision of someone attacking your father. Jacob sent Seth and Embry to keep and eye on him."

Bella's words came out in a whimper. "Something's wrong." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, love."

It was physically impossible for vampires to faint, so I was shocked and terrified to feel Bella begin to lose her grip on me.

I grabbed her and pulled her in front of me, cradling her, all while still running faster than I ever had before. I chanced a glance down at her. Her arms snaked up and around my neck and she buries her face into my shoulder.

_Please__,_ I prayed. _Please please please let everything be alright. Please, God, for once let her be happy. It's too soon for this._

I hadn't prayed in decades, but I was desperate... though I knew it was too late to matter.

I didn't care. I'd do anything for her.

My heart shattered when we entered Charlie's backyard.

Embry stood amidst numerous white chunks, staring at Seth. Seth was lying on the ground, his breathing labored...

And a double-crescent bite mark on his neck.

I barely registered the thoughts around me, barely registered Bella's cry as she pulled herself from my arms and ran to him. I was frozen as she held him, fingered the bite... as he spoke to me in his thoughts.

He was in so much pain. Someone so pure should not have to suffer so much.

_Edward, I'm so sorry! We tried but we were too late._

My eyes fell closed. I wasn't sure what was going to happen when Bella found out.

But it wasn't going to be long until I found out.

It played out in slow motion. Bella took one look up at the house and gently set Seth down. Seth was in the final stages of death. My eyes were the only thing that followed Bella into her house. I stood frozen as Seth let out his final breath, as the pack let out their mourning howls...

Until my beloved let out the most horrific cry I had ever heard in my existence.

It was like a dream, like watching a film about myself through my eyes. My body knew exactly what to do, but my mind wasn't really there.

My legs carried me into the house and up the stairs. They responded to her scent, taking me to Charlie's room

Bella stood frozen in the doorway, eyes wide with disbelief. I gripped her upper arms and looked inside the room.

It was Alice's vision exactly.

Bella pulled away towards Charlie's body and knelt by him.

"Edward?" She looked up at me, pleading. "W-what did they d-do to him? Why is h-he like this?"

No...

That was right...

She had never seen a vampire victim before.

I took a couple of deep breaths. She deserved to know, and I needed to be calm for her. She needed me to be her rock.

I knelt down beside her. "Bella," I said gently. "Love, it's the venom." I took her into my arms. "The venom needs blood to be able to run through the body. Without it, it just sits there." I kissed her temple. "It's powerful, love. It's essentially an acid."

She looked back down at Charlie. "So... he still burned?"

"Yes. Once his heart stopped, he couldn't change anymore."

Then, as I expected... waited for... she froze: the typical vampire reaction when there was just too much to process. I continued to hold her, rubbing her back and arms, kissing her, stroking her cheek. I didn't move her. I didn't try to take her out of her state. I just did everything I could to make sure she knew I was there.

I rocked her for a long time, listening as the others started to show up. I didn't want to listen. I wanted to focus on Bella. But there were things about this situation that I needed to know more about... such as who had done this atrocious thing!

I pressed my lips to her forehead, hoping that she was numb, that there was no thought going through her head. I wished that she could still sleep. Sleep was a blessing so many humans took for granted. It was the perfect escape from reality. How I wished that I could just take her to bed and hum her lullaby until she fell asleep. I would continue to hum to her throughout the night to keep the nightmares away. But no, now that she was a vampire, we didn't have that option.

But I could still hum to her.

I hummed her lullaby softly into her ear. I made my voice smooth and comforting, warm, encouraging her to thaw.

I turned back toward the doorway when I heard footsteps. Carlisle stood there.

He walked over to us and crouched beside me.

"How's she doing?" he asked, gently running his fingers through her hair. He hated seeing her in pain as much as I did. He considered her his youngest daughter, his baby girl.

"As well as can be expected," I whispered. I stared into his eyes. "Who?" I asked. I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible, but some of the rage could not be contained. "Who did this?"

Carlisle's head fell and he sighed. "Demetri. He's finally dead, now, thanks to Embry."

I felt my lip curl up. "Good riddance."

"As much as I hate the thought of ending someone's life, I have to agree." He looked back at Bella. "Once let advantage… whose side was he on?"

"Caius," I growled.

"Good," said Carlisle. "Then if we move they'll definitely have a difficult time finding us."

I nodded. "Should we take this battle from Forks?"

"Like I said, they'll have a difficult time finding us. And if we want to end this soon—"

"We need to bring it here."

"Unfortunately, yes."

I gripped Bella in a tighter embrace. "Why? Why Charlie?"

"I've been talking with Marcus on the way here. Apparently this is a way to break Bella down."

"So she can't shield us affectively."

"And she'll give in more to their demands. Apparently it's something Caius always wanted to do… not this specifically, but something to this effect… but Aro never allowed anything like it." Carlisle smirked sadly. "Who would've known…there is some heart in him."

"A heart full of greed," I snarled.

Carlisle turned his attention to Bella. "Bella? Can you talk to me? How are you, sweetheart?"

No response. I frowned.

_Give her some time, Edward, _Carlisle thought.

"What are we going to do about the bodies?" I asked.

Carlisle shifted from his crouch into a cross-legged position. "Demetri is burning. The packs have taken Seth back home. He phased back into human form once he died. As for Charlie…" He looked over at the body. "I think our best option…"

I heard what he was thinking. "Bella wouldn't want that," I said softly.

"Car fire, then," said Carlisle. "I'll have Jasper and Emmett set it up. We'll have to put the body on the scene. Thankfully we don't leave fingerprints." He stood. "Let's get back out there, shall we?"

I nodded and stood, cradling Bella.

We made our way back out of the house. Bella was still unresponsive. What was it going to take to snap her out of it?

"How long has she been like this?" asked Carlisle.

"At least five minutes."

Carlisle was silent for a second. Then, "Soon. She should snap out of it soon." _Two important people in her life just died today, remember that._

I closed my eyes.

When we got outside, I carefully set Bella down. She stood there like a statue, still able to support herself but unresponsive. I kept my hands by her…

Then her legs gave out.

I caught her and sat her on the ground, leaning against a tree, waiting for a response…

Still unresponsive.

I knelt before her. "Come on, love. Talk to me." I reached out and put a hand on her cheek, stroking her cheek with my thumb. "Come on, Bella. Just tell me what you're thinking."

Nothing.

"Aw, the poor little leech."

I snarled low and turned to see Leah standing there in human from.

"Leah…" I warned.

She wasn't talking to me. She stared at Bella, ignoring me.

"You finally understand, don't you? We warned you. We warned you not to get involved. But no… your selfishness got in the way. Your selfishness killed your father… _and my brother!"_

I lurched to my feet and crouched between Leah and Bella. How dare she!

"You…." There were so many ungentlemanly things I wanted to call her right now…

"So that's it?" she growled, still staring at Bella. "You're just gonna sit there like a statue? Hiding from everything? Apparently your spine wasn't restored when you were changed like everyone thought—"

"EnOUGH!!!!" I roared. It took everything I had not to slam her into the ground!

She finally turned to me. "I'm just stating the truth."

"The far from the truth and you know it," I hissed coldly.

"If she would've listened to us none of this would've ever happened."

"Yeah, you're right. She would've been moping everywhere!!"

"You mean like she's doing now?"

"Do you honestly think I don't know that this is all my fault?"

We stopped. I turned to see Bella, still in the same position I left her. She looked up at Leah.

"Do you honestly think that I don't know I'm a monster? You think you are a monster, Leah." She turned to the rest of the wolves. They were standing in human form, watching the exchange.

_Edward, it's happening, _thought Jasper. _She's breaking. This is what I hoped we would be able to prompt at the right time and place… this isn't it. Be ready._

No…

"You think you all are." She stood, staring deliberately at the packs. "But you're not. You don't even know what a monster is." Her hands clenched into fists. "I killed people!" she shouted. Everyone jumped. I closed my eyes. "I killed whole families!!! I killed children in front of their parents without remorse, just sheer bloodlust!!!!"

I froze. I didn't know about this. Was this what had been bothering her?

"I am exactly what the stories told you about!!!," she continued, practically sobbing now. "Yes! It's all my fault! I led them here!!! Don't think I don't know it. I'm a murderer!" And with that, she took off into the forest running faster than I had ever seen her before. I just stared at her in shock.

"They did it," Jasper whispered, his voice filled with more sadness than I had ever heard in his voice. "They finally broke her. They succeeded."

Emmett let out a roar and punched his hand through a tree.

No…

No…

No…

I took off into the forest after her. She needed me, now more than ever. I could put her back together.

This wasn't her fault. It was theirs… the Volturi's… Caius's… Aro's… their lust for power led them to destroy the woman I loved more than anything, with the exception of my daughter….

My daughter…

I had to find a way to fix this soon. No child should see their mother… broken.

I saw her ahead, curled in a ball. I fell to my knees next to her and took her into my arms. I pressed her face to chest.

"Shh," I hushed. "Shh. I'm here, love. I love you. Shh."

She didn't say anything. Her voice was only sobs.

We were so close to being ready… but now there was no way. We were going to be in trouble if they came within the next few days. Bella did not have enough control to manage her shield.

And as much as I hated to admit it…

Our very existence depended on Bella…

And Caius successfully put her out of commission.

Things were not looking good.

Jane POV

The boy came racing into the clearing. He was a recent creation by Maria, but with a truly extraordinary power. Too bad Aro's opinion differed from ours. It would have made him so very happy.

"It's been done!" he called.

"And Demetri?" asked Caius.

"The wolves got him."

"Shame," said Caius. "But Bella's father?"

"Dead," said the boy. "Same with one of the wolves."

"Show me Bella," he said.

The boy pulled out a mirror. His eyes lit, causing the pupils and fiery red irises to disappear. An image appeared on the mirror.

Bella was sobbing in Edward's arms. I grinned.

We had done it.

We broke her.

Caius turned to the othesr. "The time is now."

Ohthatwasfunwasn'titpleasedon'tkillmeIloveyouallreally!Pleasecalmdown!Communicateyourfrustrationsina review!It'smuchsaferandtherearenonegativeconsequences!

Pleasespareme!

*dashes for a hidden cave in the hills*


	29. I Am Your Strength

Rosalie and Emmett ran Nessie immediately to our cottage. I took Bella straight up to my room, Jasper on my heels. Jasper was struggling to keep Bella's emotions under control.

That stupid mutt!

Marcus described how powerful her shield had become during the six months in Italy. It was quickly becoming an offensive ability. Though, truth be told, I didn't mind hearing that Jane got a taste of her own medicine. But that wasn't the point. The point was, we didn't know how this breakdown would affect her shield, and if the shield was starting to physically manifest itself....

We needed to calm her down. Now.

I set her on the bed and starting caressing her cheeks. "Calm down, love. Sshhh. It's alright."

"No." She shook her head violently. "It's not alright. It's all my fault. I.. I killed."

"Love, it was the Volturi, not you," I whispered, trying to sound calm and loving. But I was feeling frantic inside. I was starting to feel impressions from her mind.

Her shield was fading out.

Not good. Not good.

I pulled her into a tight embrace and started to hum her lullaby, though I felt as if she couldn't hear me over her sobs.

"Edward," Jasper choked. "It's… I've never felt so much…"

And then her shield was gone. Completely.

"Oh Bella!" I cried. I held her tighter as all pain in her mind fell upon me. "Jasper," I sobbed. "Leave. You can't take this from both of us."

Jasper was gone in a matter of seconds.

My mind was bombarded with Bella's pain. I cried. I cried for her. Emotional pain had to be the worst…

And then she was a vampire. She couldn't sleep it off.

I didn't know what to do. If she had been human, I would've had Carlisle sedate her. But you can't sedate a vampire.

"Carlisle!" I called.

He came running into the room. He froze in the doorway at the sight of us.

"Carlisle… Carlisle… what do we do?" I asked, pleaded.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around us. "Exactly what we're doing now. Bring her downstairs. We'll take care of her together."

"Her… her shield is down."

Carlisle's immediately looked at Bella in concern. "That isn't good." He reached out and stroked Bella's hair. She didn't say anything.

"Bella, I need you to look at me," he said gently but forcefully.

She didn't move. She just kept her face buried in my chest, clutching my shirt.

"Look at me." He forcefully grabbed my wife's face and turned her face to look at him. I unconsciously let out a low warning growl. "This is not your fault. Caius did this to break you. Don't let him win! You are strong, one of the strongest people I know. You can deal with this. But please, don't blame yourself. Trust me when I say that it's not your fault."

She threw her arms around Carlisle and cried harder.

I watched him hold her tenderly, like a father would a daughter.

_He's just like my… my… he used to hold me…. Oh Charlie!_ She cried harder and clung to him. _He's gone he's gone he's gone… he can't be. I can't… I can't…._

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I reached out and gently ran my fingers through her hair. I kissed her temple.

_Edward. My Edward. That's my_ _Edward. I'll always have my Edward. Forever._

"That's right, love," I whispered. "Forever. I'll always be here for you. I promise."

Carlisle allowed her to go back to my embrace. I folded my arms around her protectively and looked up at Carlisle.

"We need to decide on our next move," said Carlisle. "Obviously plans have changed."

I nodded. "Should we bring her downstairs? I don't want to leave her alone."

"I think she should stay here." Carlisle then allowed his gaze to fall on Bella. "Bella?

She looked up at him with so much sadness I wanted to die.

"Would it be alright if Esme came up here and stayed with you while Edward and I discuss what we're going to do next?" Carlisle continued.

That drove her over again. "You're all afraid you're gonna die because my shield failed, aren't you? You're all doing to die and it's going to be—"

"No, Bella," I said forcefully, turning her face to look at me. "Stop blaming yourself. For the hundredth time, _this isn't your fault!"_

"How can it not be?"

"Because none of this was your choice," I whispered. "You didn't choose any of this." I smiled sadly. "How many times have we discussed the fact that you're a magnet for trouble?"

That brought out a small smile, one she tried to fight.

"You just need a little time," I whispered. "You're going to be the prime target. We can't face Caius and his followers until you're ready to defend yourself."

She just nodded.

"Esme," Carlisle said in a normal tone.

Esme was standing in the doorway in no time.

"Would you stay with Bella while we discuss our plans?"

"Of course!" said Esme.

"I'll call Emmett and have him come over," I said, refusing to relinquish my hold on my grief-stricken wife for the moment. Rose can stay with Renesmee."

Carlisle nodded and sighed. "Let's do this then."

"We need more time!" I all but shouted. "She's not ready! Not only is her shield completely gone, but she is unable to defend herself right now! We might as well change her back into a human and bring her along as a sacrificial offering." I cringed inwardly.

"What's one vampire?" asked Vladimir.

"She's extremely powerful and she's the one the Volturi are after. Jane can hit multiple people at once. Do you _want _to burn under her gaze?"

"The needs of the many out-weigh the needs of the few," said Vladimir, smugly.

I snarled, but Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. _He has a point, son._ "She is our greatest weapon against Caius right now."

"Yeah," Emmett piped up. "It would be like the Empire attacking the rebel base before the Death Star was fully functional."

The majority of the vampires gave him blank looks.

"What? Haven't any of you seen _Star Wars_, before?"

They all looked at each other.

"Guess not." _Geez. This is why it would suck to be a nomad. No cultural awareness._

Then one voice cut through… one voice that for my own sake I never wanted to hear anguished… and it was anguished now.

"It's not going to matter," said Alice. "Even though Demetri is dead, they'll still find us."

I saw the vision she had, and cursed. "Of course," I growled. "Of course!"

"Alice? What did you see?" asked Carlisle.

"One of Maria's newborns can scry. They can see where we are whenever they want to."

Now it was the rest of the room's turn to curse, even—to my shock—Carlisle's.

"How much can this newborn see?" asked Eleazer.

"Only where we are at the present moment," said Alice.

"Can he hear anything from the images?"

"No."

My legs gave out in relief. Carlisle caught me around the shoulders and helped me into a chair. I had thought all hope was lost.

"This just means we have to make sure we stay away from well known landmarks. And we can't split up. We need to stick together," said Carlisle.

"We'll need to split up to hunt," said Jasper. "Maria knows strategy. She will use that to her advantage if they find us."

"We'll need to stay well fed," said Carlisle. "We may all have to take from animals to remain unnoticed and well fed."

"We should go to California," said one of Marcus's followers. "The geography there differs tremendously. And it's winter, so it should be cloudy most of the time. If we keep mixing up the geography, that will confuse them, and they will never suspect sunny California. It also has the highest population in the country and a lot of wildlife."

Carlisle nodded. "That actually sounds like a good plan. If we stay in the same general area we should be fine. Alice, you'll need to tell us if you see them catching on. We need to leave separately. Make it look like a hunting trip so pack _light." _He looked pointedly at Alice. "We start moving tomorrow morning."

With that, the crowd dispersed. I turned to Carlisle.

"Paradise?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Paradise."

Paradise was a small town in Northern California. It was still bigger than Forks (roughly 25,000 people as opposed to 1300), but it was small and relatively unknown. We had a house there for when we hunted mountain lion there. It was secluded, in what was known as the Paradise Pines. It would be the perfect hideout… for a month or less. Half the town was under the shade of large ponderosa pine trees, so staying out of the sun wasn't going to be much of a problem unless we had to go to the store.

I just hoped for the sake of its citizens that the battle didn't end up there.

I stood. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see how Bella is doing." I went straight for the stairs, not giving anyone a chance to stop me. Esme greeted me at the top of the stairs.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's doing better," Esme said. "I agree with you though. She needs time." She put a hand on my shoulder. "Go be with her."

She didn't have to tell me twice.

I opened the door to find her laying face down on the bed, her face buried in a pillow… her shield still down. But she wasn't crying.

I carefully made my way over to her and laid down next to her.

"Hey," I said softly. "How are you doing."

She turned to face me. "It's gone. Edward, my shield is gone—"

"I know," I interrupted her before she could go into hysterics. "Ssh, I know."

"What are we going to do? We can't _possibly _stand up to Caius and his army without my shield! With Jane, we won't have a chance—"

"Ssh."

"But—"

"Ssh." I kissed her gently. "That's not for you to worry about right now, love."

And then she broke into sobs again. "Oh Daddy!"

I gathered her into my arms.

"Why? She asked. "Why can't they just leave me alone?"

"Because they're afraid of you," I told her again. "People, vampires and humans alike, like to bring down those they believe are better than them. It's low, I know." I kissed her forehead. "You don't deserve any of this. But you know what? Carlisle was right. You are strong. You can pull through this. You just have to believe you can."

"I don't feel strong right now," she whimpered.

"I know. You've lost a father. We've lost a friend." At that moment, Seth's death hit me. But I managed to keep my composure. "I didn't say it was easy, but I'll be here every step of the way."

"I love you," she whispered. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

I crushed her to me, reciprocating her words without speaking.


	30. Lull

A/N: *holds up hands in surrender, picks up megaphone* Ladies and Twihards! If you will please stop your picketing for a moment. I have a good excuse for my absence. *waits* Thank you. I apologize for the delay, but this has quite simply been the busiest summer of my life. I found a spot of time to finish, and have done so. There have been a lot of problems with this chapter, people needed attention they weren't getting, emotions were getting out of hand… I had to delete entire pages and start over… but it is here. Just read and go about your lives, ok? You can put the pitchforks down now. Ma'am? There's really no need for that bucket of tar. *drops megaphone and runs back into hiding*

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns… I just like to wreak havoc in her sand box.

We were officially moving.

It seemed unreal. It was the third time since Bella came into my life that we had agreed on a date to leave, but something always seemed to work out where we didn't have to quite yet. Therefore, leaving for Paradise, California seemed like a dream until we were lifting boxes into our various vehicles.

We had to be extremely careful about how we left. Bella and I were leaving first with Carlisle and Jasper. Bella was doing much better emotionally, but her problems with her shield quickly angered or upset her. Carlisle and Jasper wanted to come along as a precaution. Alice and Esme would come a few days later, then Rosalie and Emmett. Each group would take a different route to our destination in hopes of making the other Volturi members think we split up.

Our visitor decided to head to different parts of Northern California and southern Oregon. They, too, headed off in different directions. Our Denali cousins went down to Sterling City right above our Magalia home and were purchasing a house as we packed. Others just decided to travel the forests.

Marcus and his followers were not entirely sure what they were going to do, but Marcus advised his followers to split into small groups and decide amongst themselves. We agreed that Marcus would move in with us as both a planning reference (since we suddenly found ourselves leading this fight) and a reference for the developments of Bella's shield. He would be arriving at our place after Rosalie and Emmett.

I didn't like running. It felt like surrendering, and I knew the rest of my family felt the same way. However, this wasn't just for buying Bella time, it was to move the potential bloodbath away from Forks. Paradise was a temporary move. We were hoping to think of some more remote location to camp out while we awaited the attack.

There was also Renee.

We had tried to hold off telling Renee as long as possible about Charlie's death. We came up with all sorts of excuses: emotional strain, forgot to pay the phone bill, mail was delayed, internet was down. Eventually, we had to tell her, and now she was on her way to visit Charlie's grave. It made one more reason to get Bella out of here.

I was glad that we had found a way to not become nomads. Bella had been right: that wasn't us. Our family was as much a "typical American family" as any human family… apart from the vampiric tendencies of course. Families these days were much more civilized and didn't take being nomadic well. We wouldn't, especially Alice. I smiled, imagining her expression after a few weeks in the same clothes we left in.

So, was I glad Bella joined the Volturi? Of course not. The experience nearly destroyed her. However, I preferred the current situation over the one before Bella joined.

Once the vehicles were packed, I walked upstairs to retrieve my wife. She was sitting on the bed, concentrating hard on her shield, trying to find it.

She had been working on it the entire hour we'd been packing.

I knelt in front of her, waiting for her thoughts to disappear…

She began to pant. Her eyebrows came together… and then she fell back on the bed.

"Bella?" I asked, trying not to sound panicked.

"I can't do it!" exclaimed, slamming her fists into the bed. Literally into. Her fists went right through the mattress.

"It's not good to strain yourself, love," I whispered.

"Ugh!"

"Come on." I grabbed her hand. "It's time to go. We'll work on it."

The fact that her shield was still down had me worried. No one, not even Bella, knew much about how her shield worked. It seemed to be triggered into action by powerful emotions. When Bella got angry during our last encounter with the Volturi in the clearing, her shield had burst forth at what we thought was full power.

Carlisle had had a few theories, which he only shared with me when I expressed my worries while Bella took Nessie hunting.

"The Volturi broke her," he had said. "We had always told her that it was like she was made for this life. She was a natural at being a… "vegetarian"… vampire. The Volturi took that comfort away from her. She probably feels weak."

"And so her shield becomes weak," I whispered.

"Probably." He had placed his hand on my shoulder. "Be her rock. Remind her that she is still Bella. That her shield is hers, and no one else's. Only she controls it."

I had just nodded.

"And whatever you do," Carlisle continued. "Do not give up hope."

I looked up at Bella. She was watching Nessie climb into the Volvo. She brushed all her hair with her hand to one side, giving me a full view of the scars on her neck that Jane had given her.

I fought back a snarl.

Vampires mate for life. A vampire and his mate are two parts of a whole. While it's impossible for a vampire to die of a broken heart, it would feel like that to the remaining mate. When a vampire's mate is hurt or threatened, it brings out the most primal instincts in a vampire. It is why Victoria had fought so hard to get her revenge.

And why I was so hell bent to kill the Volturi once and for all. They had hurt and threatened my wife a thousand times too many.

"Hey there," said Jasper cautiously. He put a hand on my shoulder as I turned to look at him. "She's alright right now."

I couldn't stop my upper lip curling up. "I'm going to tear that little witch into so many pieces that she'll just look like a pile of gravel," I spat out before Jasper's ability could affect me.

_I don't blame you. But I think that's something Bella wants to do. And she's definitely capable._

Images of Bella, to my shock, actually _beating _Jasper _and _Emmett in practice fights flitted through Jasper's mind. My eyes widened.

"Wow."

_That was my reaction the first time._ "Feistiness is definitely something that got intensified when she was changed," Jasper chuckled.

Emmett walked up on my other side. "Yeah. Been lovin' it."

"You've been goading her, haven't you?" I asked, my eyes narrowed.

"Of course! She's more fun when she's feisty! She becomes an incredible fighter!"

Jasper nodded. "It's true."

Emmett waggled his eyebrows. "No wonder you two can hardly wait to get back to your cottage at night."

I shook my head as Bella made her way over to me.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Are your brothers teasing you again?" She planted a not so chaste kiss on my lips. Her voice became low and sultry. "You want me to teach them a lesson?" Her kiss became slightly too intense for public. I fought back a moan…

My brothers put up their hands in surrender and walked away quickly, looking for any kind of distraction.

_Come on, man! _Emmett thought. _That's my sister!_

I chuckled and pulled away. "Thanks."

She smiled slightly. "Anytime."

It had been the first comedic moment we had shared since her father was killed. I thought my heart would burst with joy. The sadness was still there; losing a parent was never easy.

She seemed to understand what I was thinking. She took my hands in hers and looked down at them as she spoke. "I don't know if I'll ever stop grieving, but I know Charlie would want me to be happy." She smirked. "He was always uncomfortable with tears, anyway."

I pulled one of my hands from hers and turned her face up to look at me. "I never expected youto stop grieving. You lost your _father._ He was brutally taken from you along with a very good friend of ours." I stopped to take a calming breath. "If you had reacted any differently, you wouldn't have been a normal person."

She smirked without mirth. "I'm not exactly normal."

"Apart from being a vampire, of course." I smiled slightly.

She smiled back and pressed her cheek to my chest, hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her. We stood there quietly for a minute before she spoke. "We should probably get going."

I nodded.

Within less than five minutes, we were on the road.

Bella was a better actress now then she had ever been in her life. She was smiling. The smile didn't reach her eyes, but she would've fooled anyone who didn't know her well enough. The show was for our daughter.

Nessie was nestled between us, a laptop on her lap with a wireless card. Because of his father's current condition, it was decided that Jacob would stay. It tore him apart, inside, but we reminded him that Nessie was here for an eternity. His father could go any day. He had taken a huge turn for the worse in the past week with the death of Charlie, his best friend. Carlisle wasn't sure how long he had left.

So Nessie was talking to Jacob via Skype, giggling up a storm for the first time since Charlie's death.

She hadn't taken it well. It was her first death. It had frightened her. The past week had plagued her with nightmares, and she's wake up crying.

Hearing my daughter cry had to be the worst sound I had ever heard in my existence. I would do anything to make the nightmares stop just to never hear her cry like that anymore. But right now, the giggles Jacob was causing via Skype sounded like the sweetest music in the world.

No, Carlisle. I will not give up hope, not when it sounds like this.

We arrived probably faster than legal. I'd forgotten how much I loved Paradise. It was drier than Forks, and the air was filled with the sweet vanilla scent of the pine trees. Snow covered everything. It was beautiful.

Our Magalia home looked much like our Forks home, but more cabin-like. The outer walls were covered in glossy finished planks. There were three stories; the first floor's walls were made completely of glass except for the side with the door. Everyone had a bedroom… and thankfully there was a guest room for Nessie.

The garage was huge, of course, and already had cars in it. We had some nice cars at all our houses. It was too conspicuous for us all to move at once, each with our own sports car. However, we didn't really drive them around for the same reason we didn't drive them around in Forks.

If only L.A. wasn't so sunny most of the time.

When everyone was settled and Nessie was sleeping peacefully in the guest room, I took Bella to my room on the third floor.

"Sorry there's no bed," I said. "This was all kind of spur of the moment."

She grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me closer. Her eyes bored into mine.

"I don't need a bed," she whispered slowly.

I grinned. "Neither do I," I growled.

I crouched low and eased forward towards my prey, my wife behind me. Our target was sleeping soundly a few feet away. As we got closer, I lifted my hands…

And proceeded to attack my daughter- who had been awake the entire time; she was as bad of an actress as her mother- with an onslaught of tickles.

Nessie squealed and squirmed as Bella joined the fray. Bella continued the tickle attack as I assaulted her belly with raspberries.

I heard Carlisle chuckle from the doorway. "And why, may I ask, are you torturing my granddaughter?"

I turned to him and said, with a completely straight face, "She deserves it."

Carlisle grinned. "Does she now?"

Nessie let out another piercing squeal as Bella ran her dancing fingers over the bottom of Nessie's feet. I sat back and laughed. Then leaned in toward her ear.

"Go for your mother's side," I whispered.

Bella screeched and I keeled over with laughter. Carlisle walked away.

_I forgot how much I missed that, _I caught him thinking.

Eventually, the skirmish ended and I left Nessie and Bella to get dressed and ready for the day. I found Carlisle in his office.

"I was thinking," said Carlisle. "How about a hunting trip in Lassen? They're having a mountain lion problem again."

I grinned. "As a family?"

He turned somber. "I think we need something fun to get our minds off this mess. As soon as the rest of our family arrives, let's take a couple days there. It's not too far away."

_And we can do some scouting for the final confrontation, _he thought.

I nodded. "Where's Jasper?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled again. "Waiting for Alice, of course."

"Have you discussed the scouting with him?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded. _I'd like to keep that aspect of the hunting trip between the three of us._ _It was such a relief to see Bella like that. I don't want to take it away before I have to._

I nodded. "I agree."


	31. PLEASE READ! A Word from the Author

Well, hello there!

I'm gonna be honest with you right from the bat: **This is not a new chapter but the dreaded Author's Note I promised myself I wouldn't write. ****And I know it's long, but bear with me here. This note has some good story related stuff in it.**

Man, I wanna punch myself in the face, but the fact is I am discontinuing this story. It's been in my profile that I have for a while, but I really should've posted this.

So what happened? Well… the easiest thing I guess I could say is that I grew up. Plain and simple. I poured all my teen angst into Twilight fan fiction and…. Well… it's gone. Bam. I haven't written a good drama in a while. Everything's comedic. I'm a 20-year-old living my dreams. That means I'm kinda lacking in the teen angst department.

And now, I just can't get back into this story. I can't do it, and it would be a huge disservice to you readers if I tried. I said from the get-go that I wanted to give you guys good quality stuff. A lot of you have commented on how in character everybody is and some of you have even called me better than Stephenie Meyer herself. And I'm grateful for the compliments. It's that stuff that kept me writing. But I just can't do it anymore. All I see is its flaws and honestly… I haven't really been into Twilight for quite some time now.

**HEY! DON'T JUST PASS THIS OVER! KEEP READING! THERE IS MORE STORY HERE!**

I'm sorry this note had to be written. I wish it didn't. **But I'm not about to leave you hanging**. You have two options:

**1) I'm willing to put this story up for adoption.**

Think you got what it takes to continue? By all means, do it! Just PM me! I know a lot of people really love this story and want to read more and if you wanna tackle it, go for it! I'll even allow spin-offs! All I request is credit and a PM saying you're doing it. (I'm curious!)

**2) No way in hell am I gonna leave you guys without knowing the ending! If you just want to know how I was gonna end it, keep reading! IF NOT AND YOU WANNA ADOPT, PASS OVER!**

Basically, it was gonna be this three way battle between Caius's Volturi, Aro's Volturi, and the Cullen gang. Caius was gonna die. Bella was gonna FINALLY kill Jane. Marcus was probably gonna die after you guys got attached to him. (Sorry, I believe you need a character death to strike fear into the heart of an audience. I'm mean that way. XD ) The Cullens OF COURSE were gonna win. Aro's side was gonna surrender, probably even give the veggie diet a shot. (Particularly Aro). And…. *drumroll* a new government was gonna be formed. A sort of Vampire Republic if you will. Each coven was gonna have a representative and once a year they'd all meet in Italy and discuss the issues. (Yes, I know nomads make that complicated, but I was thinking maybe bunching them as an honorary coven for the purpose of representation). Yes, Bella was going to represent the Olympic coven and it was gonna be a chapter of political jargon that was in no way gonna help you in your government class. Lol

Whelp, and that's about it! If you have any questions, I'll gladly answer them in the review or even a PM. As for more work… I don't really write fan fiction anymore. I'm mostly into original work or a page long fan fic scene here and there. You can check out some of that stuff at Deviant Art. The name's goldengecko11 over there. My style is different from this though, since I meant this to read like a Twilight book… and it's not me talking. Lol But hey, if you enjoy my writing, you can check there periodically for snippets of my work and whatnot.

Thank you guys, though, for all the support for 30 chapters. That was a record for me, really. And it was you guys that inspired me to write chapter after chapter. So HUGGLES ALL AROUND! And again, if you like my writing, visit Deviant Art, and don't be afraid to favorite me. You never know what I might randomly post.

However, if you want to read more of my TWILIGHT STUFF, head over to Twilight Archives under the penname JS_vampire for some Emmett related comedy. "Emmett and the Giant Bug Zapper comes to mind."

Also, if this story is adopted, I'll let you know with another A/N.

Thanks again, you guys. All your support means a lot to me.

Lots of love,

Mizbiz1415


End file.
